ஐPrisionera de tu amorஐ
by oO lOvE-MoOn Oo
Summary: • Bajo su oscura armadura se esconde el noble corazon de un guerrero, dispuesto a convertir a Serenity en su esposa... en todos los sentidos • Lamento las demoras.
1. Prólogo

_Disclaimer**: **Los nombres de los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi; La trama, a T. Brisbin. Pero esta adaptación es mía _

_ ¡Que la disfruten!_

* * *

**Prólogo**

Marte olía a muerte.

Quedaba muy poco de la antigua ciudad rojiza. Las obras de incontables generaciones guerreras habían quedado reducidas a escombros en una batalla que duró poco menos de tres días. Los ríos de Marte irrigaban hacia la costa, la espesa sangre vertida por los valientes soldados que murieron en la batalla. Los esqueletos de los muros y edificios se alzaban como una sombra de su gloria pasada y estaban silueteados contra el cielo del amanecer en el rojo desierto.

La victoria le había asegurado al sanguinario rey de la Tierra el punto de apoyo que necesitaba en el oeste. Milenio de plata ahora estaba indefenso…

Marte. Un opositor menos.

Un caballero de oscura armadura cabalgó a través de lo que quedaba de un arco de gruesas vigas. Dispersas entre tantas rocas caídas y escombros yacía la gente que una vez había vivido allí. Con las visiones y sonidos de la batalla aún frescos en la memoria, el caballero no parecía afectado por la carnicería que lo rodeaba. Su corcel iba escogiendo cuidadosamente el camino a través de los escombros, atento al lugar donde pisaba. El sombrío rostro de Endymion se mostro inexpresivo al bajarse de su cabalgadura.

El rey _Kamus de Erusión_ estaba cubierto de sangre cuando se detuvo enfrente suyo el hombre que le había entregado la victoria de la batalla. Kamus sonrió con desánimo.

-Las murallas de Marte ya han caido. El ultimo paso en esta guerra ya se ha dado. Esas son tus órdenes, Endymion. Cúmplelas. Los que te acompañen a _Milenio de Plata_ apoyarán todo lo que allí hagas en mi nombre.

Su más apreciado guerrero y espía se limitó a asentir con la cabeza como siempre hacía, y se dio la vuelta para marcharse. Endymion, su fiel vasallo, su mano derecha en la guerra se había presentado ante él con los planes de emboscada del enemigo y una inteligente estrategia para responder a ellos.

—Boda o muerte antes de que caiga la noche, Endymion. Y te pediré una prueba de ambas cosas. — Un leve escalofrío recorrió su espalda, al escuchar las órdenes de su soberano.

—Sí, majestad. Boda o muerte.

El guerrero, enfundado en un oscuro traje de guerra, estaba ya saliendo de la tienda cuando confirmó la peticion de su rey, con voz apagada e inexpresiva.

_Kamus_ aspiró con fuerza el aire antes de quitarse de encima su plateada armadura. _Milenio plateado_, las tierras de los Selenitas y la dama de la Luna como solían llamar a la heredera de aquel reino, estarían bajo el control de su poderío antes del crepúsculo de aquel día.

Endymion se encargaría de que así fuera.

* * *

_Hola a toda/os... Jeje aquí les traigo una nueva propuesta basada en una novela. La idea no es mía, pero me encanta escribir asi que espero que no les moleste que haya querido adaptarla; es decir quitar, cambiar y agregar cosas mías, de mi imaginación. Espero hacer un buen trabajo. Gracias por sus Rw!_

»-(¯`v´¯)-»Vicky- chan«-(¯`v´¯)-«


	2. La alternativa

CAPITULO

**UNO**

Le cerró las puertas en las narices.

A pesar de que habían enviado un mensajero con la noticia de la victoria del rey _Kamus de Erusión _sobre su padre, ella se negó a permitirle la entrada al palacio de Milenio de Plata.

Endymion se inclinó hacia la opción «muerte» incluida en las órdenes del rey, mientras permanecía en la parte exterior de la puerta principal del palacio lunar. Dejando escapar un suspiro de desesperación, se dirigió a uno de los hombres que rodeaba castillo y le hizo un el gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza.

No quería que la sangre de más inocentes en esta guerra se escurriera entre sus manos.

Al alzar la vista hacia las torres, divisó a la hija mayor de la difunta soberana de la Luna _Selenity_, observando cada uno de sus movimientos. Endymion se quitó el sudor de la frente y esperó. Su caballo bailó delante suyo, seguramente presintiendo la batalla de voluntades que estaba teniendo lugar dentro del palacio selenita. Endymion desde luego sí la notaba. Con el brillo del sol que ella tenía detrás, no podía ver con claridad a su enemiga.

Al escuchar el ruido de los grilletes y cadenas detrás de él, avanzó unos cuantos pasos para que desde los puntos más altos del castillo pudieran ver claramente a sus rehenes.

La conmoción explotó en el pecho de la princesa y Endymion observó cómo Serenity se acercaba al borde de la muralla y miraba hacia abajo. Se agarró a las piedras de mármol lunar, como si necesitara apoyo.

Si él fuera quien estuviera viendo a sus hermanos pequeños encadenados y sujetos por los brazos de los guerreros de su peor enemigo, también reaccionaría mal. Además, los niños gritaban de tal forma que se los podría oír varias millas de distancia.

Su presa dio un paso atrás y Endymion la perdió de vista durante un minuto antes de que volviera a asomarse.

Escuchaba la discusión que se estaba librando entre la chiquilla y sus consejeros, pero no era capaz de distinguir las palabras. Lo único que sabía era que no todo el mundo estaba de acuerdo con lo que la jovencita tenía pensado hacer.

—¿C-Cuáles son las condiciones? —gritó ahora.

Endymion soltó una carcajada antes de responder.

—¿Condiciones? No mataré a estos dos niños si abres las puertas ahora mismo. De lo contrario, no mantendré mi promesa y verás a tus hermanos desangrarse frente a tus ojos.

Endymion descendió de su montura. Un soldado se apresuró a encargarse del caballo que agitado balanceaba las crines de un lado al otro.

—Estoy cansado y no estoy de buen humor, princesa. Si me haces pelear para entrar en tu palacio, juro que pagarás las consecuencias.

La atmósfera estaba cargada de expectación mientras todo el mundo esperaba. Endymion no tenía ninguna duda de que la dama mandaría abrir las puertas.

Sus pequeños hermanos se lo habían asegurado en el camino hasta allí. Le habían asegurado que ella era como un ángel guardián; siempre los protegía cuando estaban en peligro. Pero esta vez, al intentar mantenerlos apartados del cualquier riesgo, los había colocado sin darse cuenta en la boca del lobo. Fue muy ingenua de pensar que, al enviarlos como exiliados fuera del palacio de la Luna, ellos no correrían riesgo alguno. En toda la galaxia no existía fortaleza más segura que la de sus murallas.

Pero ella no lo sabía.

Sin embargo, Endymion había sido sincero. Estaba cansado y quería que aquello terminara de una vez. Lo único que deseaba era darse un baño caliente para librarse de la suciedad de la batalla y de la sangre que cubría su armadura. Y cuanto antes entrara, antes lo conseguiría. Por supuesto, dependiendo a lo que hiciera la dama, tendría que cumplir con una turbia misión para su rey antes de bañarse. El tiempo apremiaba.

Ella desapareció de su vista nuevamente y Endymion la escuchó dar órdenes mientras corría a toda prisa. se subió otra vez al caballo y aguardó. A una señal de su mano, sus hombres se reagruparon alrededor de él y obligaron a los niños a colocarse delante utilizándolos como un escudo ante cualquier movimiento en falso de su enemigo.

¿Se sentiría ella humillada cuando descubriera la verdad de cómo había tratado a sus hermanos? ¿Cómo reaccionaría cuando le ofreciera la opción que Kamus de Erusión le había propuesto hacía unas horas atrás? Boda o muerte. Ahora, tras ver los esfuerzos tan valientes que había hecho para defender su palacio, sabía que no le resultaría fácil ejecutarla. Lo haría, por supuesto, si ella no consentía el matrimonio, pero le resultaría muy difícil cumplir con aquella orden del rey en caso de que ella se negara.

El crujido del metal inundó el aire cuando se abrieron las puertas del palacio selenita. Luego, con un ruido sordo, se bajó el puente levadizo que separaba la majestuosa entrada con el exterior del palacio rodeado de agua. Dos guardias avanzaron con una mujer en medio de ellos. Endymion se sintió tentado de volver a reírse, pero le ahorró al enemigo aquella humillación. Como si aquellos dos hombres pudieran protegerla contra lo que él tenía que hacerle…

La pequeña comitiva se detuvo tras cruzar el puente.

—Aseguren el perímetro—ordenó Endymion sin levantar los ojos de ella.

Un grupo de sus hombres corrió hacia delante. Los cascos de sus caballos repiquetearon con fuerza sobre el puente. Debían asegurarse de que no hubiera, por parte de los selenitas, ningún tipo de ataque sorpresa o represalias a las fuerzas terraneas.

Parecía como si ella quisiera decir algo pero no se atreviera. Entrarían en su hogar y ahora que Endymion la veía de cerca, se dio cuenta de que era más joven de lo que le pareció en un principio. Llevaba puesto un delicado vestido y el cabello rubio peinado en dos graciosas coletas. Su frente estaba adornada con una medialuna dorada que emitia suaves destellos de oro. Aunque llevaba escritas en el rostro la soberbia y la arrogancia de los Selenitas, aun así le pareció hermosa. Muy hermosa.

Endymion volvió a desmontar y se acercó a ella. Su expresión pareció mostrar un escalofrío de miedo, pero enseguida lo controló.

—¿Cuántos años tienes, princesa? —Preguntó él escudriñándole el rostro mientras le hacía la pregunta. — No es fácil saberlo con sólo mirarte.

Endymion tiró hacia atras la capa que le estorbaba yse quito el casco.

—Tengo edad suficiente como para saber que sólo un lacayo del rey _Kamus_ utilizaría niños como escudo.

Sus palabras se perdieron mientras él dejaba caer el casco y estiraba el brazo para sujetarle la cara. Agarrándola de la barbilla, la atrajo hacia sí lo suficiente como para que sólo ella pudiera escuchar sus palabras. Mirándola directamente a los ojos Endymion le aclaró cuál era su nueva posición para que no hubiera malentendidos.

—Ten cuidado con lo que dices, princesa. Insultarme a mí es insultar al rey _Kamus_. Y ahora él es el dueño de Milenio de Plata… y de ti. -Al acercarse mas a ella no pudo pasar desapercibido el aura plateada que la rodeaba; era un velo tenue pero hacia que su belleza resaltara como la luna llena en la inmensidad del infinito.

Ella palideció y alzó la mano para apartarle la suya.

Kamus, el enemigo de su padre. _¡No! ¡No podía ser cierto!_

― ¡Eso nunca!

Aunque su contacto le provocó un escalofrío en la espina dorsal, la mirada de odio que le dedicó lo impresionó. ¿Esa mirada... iba dedicada a él o a _Kamus_? Endymion la soltó de golpe, haciéndola tambalearse.

—Quiero ver a mis hermanos.

Era una orden. En su tono no había ninguna señal de aceptación de que él fuera el vencedor y eso no le gustó en absoluto.

—Me temo que no es posible.

— ¿Los mantendrás como prisioneros? ¿Los arrojará a una celda? ¿Los dejarás encadenados?

Endymion volvió a agarrarla del brazo. Lo retaba con cada palabra que pronunciaba, y a pesar de que experimentaba cierto regocijo en ello, no podía permitirlo. Estaba vez utilizó ambas manos para sujetarla por los hombros.

—Hasta que hayamos terminado nuestros asuntos, no irás a ninguna parte a la que yo no te lleve, ni harás nada que yo no te mande hacer. Eres mi prisionera, ¿comprendes?

La atrajo hacia sí de modo que sólo unos centímetros separaban sus rostros. De pronto se vio luchando contra el deseo de besarla en lugar de seguir amenazándola. Templado aquel impulso, Endymion apretó los dientes y se forzó a decir en voz alta las órdenes que había recibido del rey.

—El rey _Kamus_ ha hecho prisionero a tu padre y yo tengo este castillo y a tus hermanos retenidos en su nombre. En tus manos está su futuro y el de tu pueblo.

—¿En mis manos?—Su voz surgió como un susurro entrecortado. Entonces él pudo leer el miedo en sus ojos.

—Antes de que caiga la noche, te casarás o morirás. Decide tú.

Rogaba para que la princesa de la Luna accediera. No quería asesinarla, no podía matarla. Pero antes que nada era el deber, había dado su palabra y jurado fidelidad a su rey. Si ella se negaba no había alternativa. Era la hija del enemigo y por tal motivo tenía que morir.

El rostro de Serenity perdió todo el color. Parecía como si fuera a desmayarse. Unos instantes más tarde, consiguió hablar.

—¿Boda o muerte? ¿Quién hará cumplir esta sentencia?

—Te casarás conmigo o morirás. Escoge.

Serenity no podía hablar. Se quedó mirando fijamente el rostro del enemigo sin poder creerse las palabras que acababa de escuchar. ¿Casarse con él o morir? ¿Aquel mismo día?

Serenity sacudió la cabeza, incapaz de comprender las razones que se escondían tras aquella orden del rey Kamus. ¡_Kamus _! ¿Cómo se atrevía a creerse con el derecho de gobernar la Luna? Su madre y luego su padre habian tenido el poder allí durante tanto tiempo que ella no recordaba que hubiera sido nunca de otra manera. ¿Y quién demonios era aquel rufián para creerse merecedor de la mano de, nada más ni nada menos, la princesa de la Luna? Serenity volvió a negar con la cabeza.

— ¿Es ésa tu respuesta? ¿Escoges la muerte?

Endymion la soltó y ella observó horrorizada cómo daba un paso atrás y desenvainaba una larga espada. Frunció el ceño, pero su intención estaba clara: Matarla.

Antes de que pudiera protestar o decir algo, se escucharon unos gritos procedentes del interior del palacio. Serenity reaccionó ante el peligro. Se dio la vuelta para entrar corriendo y averiguar qué estaba ocurriendo ¿Estarían los hombres del rey _Kamus _de Erusión matando a su gente en el interior? Sus doncellas y sirvientes habían quedado adentro cuando ella salió. ¿Los estarían atacando?

La mano de su captor la rodeó por la cintura y la estrechó contra él. Ella intentó librarse pero aquel bruto tenía una fuerza impresionante. Apenas se movió mientras Serenity luchaba por escapar. Cuando se detuvo un instante para recuperar fuerzas, el hombre la jaló del cabello y le acercó la cabeza a la suya. Su respiración resultaba caliente contra su cuerpo, igual que lo fueron sus palabras.

—Entrarás ahí como mi esposa. De ninguna otra manera. Hasta que decidas, te quedarás aquí.

Serenity se dio cuenta por fin de que hablaba muy en serio. Se estremeció de miedo al captar la magnitud de sus palabras. Antes de pensar en su propia situación, tenía que conseguir que aquel hombre mantuviera a salvo a la gente que estaba dentro.

—Pero, ¿y las mujeres del castillo? ¿Qué les va a pasar?

Casi no se atrevió ni a formular la pregunta, sabiendo lo que los guerreros les hacían a las mujeres de sus enemigos después de la batalla.

—Nadie les hará daño siempre y cuando no se resistan a que yo tome posesión del palacio y tu consientas el matrimonio.

Se quedaron quietos en la misma posición mientras ella consideraba sus palabras. Si seguía viva, podría luchar por su familia. Podría encontrar la manera de sacar a su hermana y a su hermano de Milenio de Plata y llevarlos sanos y salvos a las tierras de los Blackmoon, su familia. Si seguía viva tendría que casarse con un hombre al que tanto le daba tomarla como esposa o cortarle la cabeza.

Pero estaría viva, y eso era lo único que importaba en aquellos momentos.

—Escojo…

Serenity hizo un esfuerzo por pronunciar las palabras. Ni en sus peores pesadillas se hubiera imaginado un futuro así, casándose por orden del peor enemigo de su padre. ¿Qué tipo de vida se vería obligada a llevar como esposa de aquel hombre?

Endymion aflojó la presión con la que la tenía sujeta y ella se dio la vuelta para mirarlo. Deslizó los ojos por su rostro y por su cuerpo. Estaba bien formado, tenía la complexión de un guerrero. Aunque estaba cubierto de sudor, sangre y cenizas no advirtió ninguna señal de bondad en su rostro.

—No veo más camino que escoger casarme contigo. ―le dijo con lágrimas de impotencia y miedo en los ojos.

Serenity no esperaba nada concreto en reacción a sus palabras, pero desde luego, tampoco aquel gruñido seguido de un asentimiento de cabeza antes de que Endymion se encaminara al templo de Selene. Fue gritando órdenes a los que estaban bajo su mando mientras avanzaba blandiendo su espada. Cuando se dio cuenta de que ella seguía donde la había dejado, dio la vuelta para ir a buscarla.

—Vamos. El templo está listo.

Sin detenerse, Endymion continuó su camino en dirección a la capilla de mármol situada a cierta distancia del palacio.

—¿El templo? —gritó ella—. Supongo que no pretendes celebrar la boda ahora mismo.

Serenity palidecio y esperó una respuesta.

Endymion volvió a darse la vuelta y se acercó a ella. Sus largas zancadas la hicieron sentirse como un animal acorralado. Serenity se obligó a sí misma a quedarse donde estaba. Enseguida lo tuvo casi encima.

—Ya nos estan esperando.

—¡No hablas en serio!- llevó una de sus manos al rostro, horrorizada.

—No estoy dispuesto a continuar con tus jueguitos, princesa. ¿Aceptas o no la oferta?

¿Iba a casarse en aquel instante, sin el apoyo de su familia ni amigos? Serenity había imaginado una ceremonia más bonita y una gran celebración como la princesa de la Luna. Y sin embargo, iba a casarse con el vestido habitual de todos los dias y con un hombre cubierto con la sangre de su pueblo.

—He dicho que me casaría y mantengo mi palabra.

—Entonces vamos.

Aquel bárbaro la tomó del brazo. Al mirar a su alrededor, Serenity vio los soldados que los rodeaban y sintió que su gente los observaba desde las ventanas de las torres y desde la puerta. Algunas mujeres lloraban, otros sirvientes solo desviaban la mirada con impotencia y rabia.

Por escasos segundos se le cruzo por la mente huir, escapar de aquel funesto destino que le tocaba vivir; más al apreciar el miedo, el terror en el rostro de su pueblo recordó que ella su princesa y que no podía abandonarlos a merced del enemigo.

Miró una vez más los ojos de su captor intentando buscar los motivos que lo impulsaban a llevar a cabo semejante cometido. No se permitió llorar en frente suyo, pero poco faltó que le pidiera que desistiera y se marchase. Armandose de valor tomó el brazo del enemigo y se encaminaron al templo. Las lágrimas le quemaban en los ojos pero era su deber. Pasara lo que pasara se juro a si misma que no tendría miedo de lo que vendría.

Nunca había pensado que tuviera opción de casarse por amor. En su posición de hija mayor sabía que su matrimonio sería una alianza, pero nunca consideró la posibilidad de que fuera un castigo.


	3. Noche de Bodas

**CAPITULO**

**DOS**

Los siguientes minutos y tal vez horas desde que ella aceptó casarse transcurrieron como un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Nunca supo en qué momento las sirvientas del palacio adornaron su cabello con campanillas de la luna, sus flores favoritas. Vivió toda la celebración en una especie de neblina, sin ser consciente de nada. No fue consciente de las palabras pronunciadas ni de los gestos.

Impactada al escuchar el acuerdo al que habían llegado su padre y el rey _Kamus,_ respecto a ella y la disposición que se haría del palacio, escuchó el resto de las condiciones sin demasiado interés.

Luego Artemis, con melancolía, los declaro como marido y mujer ante los presentes reunidos.

No escuchó los gritos de alegría que lanzaron los embravecidos soldados de Endymion a la infinidad del cielo estrellado cuando el temerario comandante coloco en su dedo anular un delicado anillo de plata. Un anillo que simbolizaba tantas cosas. Un anillo que simbolizaba, al fin y al cabo, el completo sometimiento de Milenio de Plata, su hogar.

No volvio a la realidad hasta que la puerta de su alcoba se cerró a sus espaldas.

Ahora estaba parada en el centro de su habitación, intentando no pensar en lo que ocurriría aquella noche. Por supuesto, sabía lo que significaba consumar un matrimonio. Pero tener que hacer «eso» con un completo desconocido, un hombre que había irrumpido en su existencia y que tenía en sus manos no sólo su propia vida, sino también las de su familia y su gente, era algo difícil de asumir.

Pero no estaba en sus manos poder evitarlo. Serenity bajó la mirada y se fijó en el anillo que adornaba su dedo. Un anillo de casada. Ella y Endymion estaban casados. Aunque estuviera a merced de aquel hombre, su esposo, un casi desconocido, ella permanecería a la espera y esperaría el mejor momento para luchar. Porque lucharía.

Tal vez el rey _Kamus_ tuviera en aquel momento el control de Milenio de Plata, pero había muchas maneras de asegurarse de que aquello fuera una situación pasajera. Los aliados de su padre estarían sin duda planeando ya cómo recuperar el castillo y liberarlo a él. Como la esposa del hombre de confianza del rey _Kamus_, allí Serenity podría tener acceso a información que pudiera ayudar en la lucha y devolverles el control a los selenitas.

—Tienes un aspecto encantador cuando frunces el ceño de esa manera.

_Esa voz le _provocó en una oleada de incomodidad. ¿Se le notaría la culpabilidad en la cara? Serenity se aclaró los pensamientos y giró para observar a su desconocido esposo.

El guerrero ensangrentado con el que había intercambiado los votos en la capilla una hora atrás había desaparecido. En su lugar un atractivo caballero con el cabello corto y de color negro azabache como la noche la observaba dese la puerta vestido con una fina prenda en el torso y pantalones oscuros. Serenity se dio cuenta de que tenía en el cuello una herida profunda. Incluso desde la distancia a la que se encontraba, sabía que era el hombre más apuesto que había visto en su vida

Su altura no la pilló por sorpresa, tampoco la gran contextura de sus brazos y extremidades. Pero sí lo hicieron sus ojos azules, impasibles como un océano de secretos, la media-sonrisa audaz en los labios y una poderosa barbilla.

_"Es tan apuesto..._"

Serenity alzó la vista un poco más y se dio cuenta de que había estado observandolo embobada. Y él se había dado cuenta. Aspiró con fuerza el aire y se secó las manos sudorosas en el vestido.

—Aunque tu doncella me ha dicho que prefieres el dulce néctar de los frutos de tu tierra, he traído este vino para compartirlo contigo. Es un regalo del rey por nuestro matrimonio.

Endymion se acercó hasta ella con dos copas de vino. El primer impulso que sintió Serenity que debía hacer era arrojarle la bebida por sus narices, porque beber el vino de _Kamus_ sería un insulto hacia aquellos miembros de su pueblo que habían muerto aquel día. Pero a juzgar por la firmeza de su barbilla, supo que Endymion no toleraría un comportamiento semejante. Le había asegurado que sus seres queridos pagarían si ella no hacía lo que le ordenara, y estaba segura de que cumpliría su palabra.

—Admiro el control de tu voluntad —dijo alzando la copa para brindar tras pasarle una a ella.

—No sé a qué te refieres—murmuró Serenity bajando la vista.

—No puedes negarme que sentiste el deseo de tirarme el vino en la cara cuando he mencionado a _Kamus_. Me alegra que hayas controlado ese deseo.

— ¿Soy tan obvia?

—No, princesa. Pero yo padezco la misma debilidad, y la reconozco rápidamente en otros —aseguró Endymion dando un paso adelante para acercarle la copa a los labios—. Prueba el vino antes de condenarlo por quien te lo ha ofrecido.

Serenity aspiró el aroma de la copa, preguntándose si lo habría aderezado con alguna hierba para lograr que se mostrara más solícita a la hora de llevar a cabo lo que tenía planeado.

— ¿Crees que lo he envenenado? ¿Con qué intención?

Endymion le quitó la copa de vino. Bebió de ella y luego se la volvió a dar.

—Si quisiera matarte o atacarte lo verías venir. Yo no me escondo tras el cobarde arte del envenenamiento.

Se apartó de ella y se acercó a la ventana. Apoyó un codo en el alféizar y, mirando hacia fuera, apuró su propia copa de vino. Serenity sabía que estaba enfadado. Lo notaba en su postura y en el modo en que se le tensaban los músculos del cuello cuando apretaba los dientes.

—No ha sido mi intención insultarte.

Él soltó una carcajada y se giró para mirarla.

—Crees que quería dormirte para someterte ¿y luego dices que no pretendías insultarme?- la risa de Endymion se volvió sarcástica.

Sus miradas se cruzaron y Endymion se acercó a ella. Serenity era consciente de que sus actos determinarían cómo él trataría a su gente. Podría soportar lo que tenía planeado para ella. Era una Selenita y no vacilaría en hacer lo que fuera necesario para cumplir. Si yacer con aquel hombre era el precio que tenía que pagar por su vida, las de sus hermanos y la de su padre; lo haría.

Se llevó la copa a la boca y bebió lo que quedaba de un solo trago. Unas cuantas gotas de vino le resbalaron por los labios, y pensó en limpiárselas, pero los labios de Endymion llegaron antes. Con calor y firmeza, los apretó contra los suyos. Cuando sintió la punta de su lengua recorriéndole la boca y un calor naciente que empezó a surgir dentro de ella; se apartó confundida, desviando la mirada.

Situación, que Endymion aprovechó para observarla nuevamente; desde su improvista llegada a Milenio de Plata nunca le había parecido tan chiquilla, frágil y conmovedora.

—Conozco mis obligaciones. No necesito la ayuda del licor terráneo―

Cuanto antes lo hicieran, mejor. Cuando se hubieran acostado y cumplido los votos que habían hecho, ella al fin podría ver a sus hermanos. Siempre y cuando él estuviera dispuesto a cumplir con su palabra.

—No me resistiré.

Serenity le devolvió la copa de vino y se acercó a la cama. Acomodó su vestido con cuidado, se tumbó sobre las sabanas y cerró los ojos.

Y esperó.

No se escuchaba nada en la habitación excepto el crujido de la madera de la chimenea encendida que iluminaba el cuarto. Serenity tenía la impresión de que también se oía el latido acelerado de su corazón. Pero Endymion no hizo ningún movimiento ni emitió sonido alguno. Serenity sintió cómo la tensión crecía dentro de ella. Le costaba trabajo respirar y tenía la piel de gallina. El frío de la habitación penetraba a través de la fina tela de su vestido. Se moría de ganas de taparse con las sábanas, pero no lo hizo.

* * *

Era bella, inteligente y orgullosa. Era leal a su gente y ahora era suya.

Y estaba aterrorizada.

Desde luego, su esposa no lo admitiría nunca, pero él pudo verlo en sus ojos y en su postura cuando entró en la habitación. Para Endymion resultaba completamente obvio hasta que ella reunió fuerzas de flaqueza y, para su sorpresa, se subió a la cama y se colocó como la víctima de un sacrificio entre las sábanas inmaculadas. Aunque lo que tenía que hacer la avergonzaría, prefería no tener que humillarla delante de su gente y de los hombres de Kamus como correspondía que así fuere por ser ella la enemiga.

Le gustaban los retos que ella le proponía a cada instante. Endymion no podía dejárselos pasar, pero había aprendido cosas de ella y de lo que pensaba cada vez que se negaba a obedecer sus órdenes. Quería provocarlo.

Endymion recorrió la escasa distancia que lo separaba de la cama y miró a Serenity. Le gustaba lo que veía. Aquel vestido de seda escondía poco a sus ojos, y aquella postura ofrecía una vista deliciosa de sus curvas y sus piernas bien formadas. Tenía el cabello rubio esparcido por la almohada en ondas tentándolo para que lo oliera y lo acariciara. No le costaría ningún trabajo hacerle el amor.

El sol se estaba moviendo ya hacia el mar de la Serenidad. El tiempo se le escurría entre los dedos fugazmente. Debía llevar adelante su cometido, pero no quería asustarla y que ella pensara que él era un salvaje.

"_cálmate" _se dijo más para sí mismo, mientras tomaba una rosa del color de la sangre, tan delicada y perfumada, como los labios de su inexperta esposa. Acaricio el rostro de su joven amante con el rojísimo capullo; delineó sus facciones con una delicadeza inexplicable en sus movimientos y antes de continuar hacia la curvatura de su cuello barrió con sus pétalos las lágrimas de terror que la princesa derramaba. No podía retrasar más aquel momento…

Endymion se desató la túnica que le cubría el torso. Se sentó a su lado en la cama mientras se inclinaba para besarla una vez más.

—Por favor, no me hagas daño —gimoteó antes de abrir los ojos y pegar un grito—. ¡Estás, casi estas desnudo!

—No me hagas las cosas más difíciles, princesa; lo que te ofrezco créeme que te conviene mucho mas a ti que a mí

Endymion sonrió al verla rodar por la cama y colocarse lo más lejos posible de él, todo ello sin mirarlo directamente. Permitió que Serenity subiera la sábana para cubrirse, imitando sus movimientos se deslizó bajo de ellas.

— Princesa, acércate.

Endymion la atrajo hacia sí hasta que la tuvo tendida a su lado. La suave tela del camisón le rozaba la pierna. Se inclinó y le desató el lazo. Serenity se rehusó ante su atrevimiento al darse cuenta de sus intenciones; entonces Endymion se detuvo.

—No pretendo abusar de tí, Serenity. Entrégate a mí, prometo… prometo no ser demasiado brusco.— Le costó un gran esfuerzo mantener un tono paciente y razonable "¿_Acaso él estaba titubeando?, ¡Maldición, que demonios le ocurría!"_

—¿Tengo acaso elección? Eres más fuerte que yo. Tienes prisionera a mi familia y utilizas mis acciones para decidir sus destinos. ¿Y dices que esto no es tomarme contra mi voluntad?

Le temblaba la voz cuando pronunció aquellas palabras. Estaba en lo cierto. No tenía elección. Pero él tampoco. Nunca había forzado a ninguna mujer, y al hacerlo en aquella ocasión se sentía terrible. No obstante, había algo más importante, jamás había desobedecido una orden del rey; una cosa era preservar la dignidad de aquella dama, pero sus órdenes no admitían discusión. No podía negar la verdad, pero intentó que no sonara tan dura.

—Si te entregas a mí, te daré todas las opciones que pueda en esto.

Ella se puso de lado y lo miró. Sus ojos celestes, desbordados de terror reflejaron angustia y desconfianza hacia sus vagas promesas, ¿Creería en las palabras de un terráneo?... ¿Qué otras alternativas podían existir?... ¿Qué mas podría ofrecerle él si no era una vida como cautiva en su palacio, sin libertad?

—Entonces, escojo bajar a cenar.

Endymion sonrió ante sus ocurrencias y la estrechó entre sus brazos. Le colocó la cabeza bajo su barbilla y la mantuvo abrazada allí muy quieta.

—Ya habrá tiempo para comer cuando hayamos terminado aquí —le susurró.

Cuando Serenity alzó la cabeza para responder se lo impidió con un beso. Endymion le deslizó las manos por las caderas y la atrajo hacia sí, permitiendo que ella sintiera la reacción de su cuerpo ante su cercanía. Disfrutó de su sorpresa, de su inocencia y la curiosidad que sentía ante esas nuevas sensaciones. Continuó acariciándole la espalda y más abajo mientras la besaba apasionadamente. Con movimientos suaves, deslizó el vestido por los hombros y se lo quitó.

—Quiero que conozcas mi cuerpo. No deseo que me temas. Tócame, Serenity. —ordenó. Endymion tomó su pequeña mano llevandola a su torso y Serenity bajó la mirada hacia ella. Parecían muy pequeñas sobre sus anchos hombros.

El impacto de su piel ardiente contra la suya hizo que Endymion se excitara todavía más. Era consciente de que ella había notado que estaba preparado y que sabía lo que eso significaba… La acarició de arriba abajo mientras le recorría sus labios delicadamente con la lengua antes de introducírsela en la boca, rozándole la punta de la suya. Endymion se complació al escuchar que ella respiraba agitadamente. Serenity no se movió; dejó que el terráneo le guiara sus brazos alrededor de su fornido cuello.

-No sé... no sé cómo...

Se detuvo un instante para que ella se familiarizara con él. Cuerpo a cuerpo. Centímetro a centímetro. A Endymión le quemaba la tez, y el deseo de acariciarla más íntimamente fue creciendo hasta que se vio incapaz de seguir resistiéndolo. No quería asustarla, pero la deseaba.

—Lo sé, pequeña—murmuró.

Hizo un movimiento para recostar a Serenity en el mullido lecho y le acarició el cuello y el rostro. La cubrió de besos apasionados que la llevaron al elixir. Ella se puso tensa cuando su esposo deslizó las manos más abajo. Sintió un hormigueo en sus curvas mientras le recorría la piel con los dedos.

Serenity quería de verdad apartarlo y hacer que se detuviera, pero una parte de ella estaba subyugada por sus caricias. Y aquella parte de ella hacía avergonzarse al resto por su complicidad en su propia seducción. Endymion le alzó la barbilla hasta que sus miradas se encontraron y entonces la observó con una intensidad aterradora al tiempo que sus caricias se hacían más insistentes.

—Pronto estaré dentro de ti–susurró. Sus palabras salieron en cortos y bruscos jadeos. — tendré que hacerte daño. Pero solo será esta vez.

Endymion percibió sus dudas, se inclinó una vez sobre ella y la besó hasta que Serenity estuvo a punto de olvidar lo que de verdad había entre ellos... Ella era dueña y señora de Milenio de plata, era hija de la Luna y él un terráneo. Tenía responsabilidades con su pueblo y su seductor no podía apartarla de ellos.

Pero su resistencia sólo duró un instante, hasta que los dedos de Endymion se deslizaron sobre el punto exacto de su cuerpo que se moría por sentir su contacto. Una sucesión de oleadas placenteras se desencadenó en su interior hasta que llegó un momento en el que creyó que iba a arder.

El gemido que se le escapó de la garganta pareció animarlo; él utilizó las manos y la boca para encandilarla todavía más. Endymion deseaba poder murmurarle palabras dulces, palabras de ternura, pero no podía pronunciar ningun sonido, salvo una serie de gruñidos producto de un deseo abrasador.

—Perdóname, princesa.

Las uñas de la joven se clavaron en sus hombros cuando la rígida extensión de Endymion se encontró con la prueba de su inocencia. Serenity no pudo evitar gemir de dolor. Cubriendole la boca con la suya para capturar sus sonidos; hundiéndose en su calidez, arrastrado por su deseo de poseerla, la hizo suya. Suya.

— ¡Detente!, no puedo hacer esto…— jadeó, girando la cabeza para evitar sus labios.

Vio cómo las cálidas lágrimas arrasaban sus mejillas, Endymion se detuvo y ella se forzó a abrir los ojos para mirarlo. _¡Rayos, debio haber sido más cuidadoso!_ Acunó su rostro entre las palmas y secó sus lágrimas con los pulgares, molesto al advertir el temblor en sus manos. Nunca antes había temblado. Por nada.

—Debes confiar en mí, Serenity. —Su voz era ronca de nuevo, reflejando el deseo que regresaba con fuerza— Es demasiado tarde para parar. Déjame besarte de nuevo.

Ella se estrecho instintivamente contra él; vaciló un momento antes de ofrecerle de nuevo sus labios. No la forzó. Sabia de la importancia de aquel momento: Si la forzaba tendría que volver a hacerlo cada vez que la llevara a la cama. Nunca más volvería a confiar en él.

La tensión en el cuerpo de la princesa pareció ceder y comenzó a responder nuevamente a sus besos. La necesidad de arquearse contra él y gritar su nombre aumentaba con cada uno de sus embistes. Serenity hizo un esfuerzo para no rendirse, pero su cuerpo la traicionó. Bajo su experto control, Endymion la llevó hasta las cotas más altas de la excitación.

—Mi esposa… —susurró Endymion con ronquedad y una dulzura desbordante que jamás creyó que albergaba dentro de él mientras continuaba entregándose en cuerpo y alma como jamás lo había hecho antes... entonces supo que algo en su interior se había roto. Su mundo se desmoronó en pedazos mientras perdia el control en una espiral de deseo interminable y doloroso.

Serenity no creía que fuera posible, pero el cuerpo de Endymion se endureció aún más contra el suyo, como si fuera cálido y mortífero acero. Cuando su cuerpo se tensó encima de ella, perdió la capacidad de pensar. Sólo podía sentir. Sentir cómo la llenaba, sentirse inundada de placer, sentir cómo perdía el control mientras alcanzaba lo que él le ofrecía. Gritando, Serenity se dejó ir hacia donde solo él la llevaba.

* * *

Endymion cayó en sus brazos, temblando...

Se quedaron alli, en silencio, cubiertos por un fino manto de sudor. Los primeros rayos plateados de la luna iluminaron el lecho donde descansaban adormecidos, uno en brazos del otro. Endymion sentía que Serenity le habia arrebatado hasta la ultima onza de vida. Trascurrieron varios minutos y ninguno de los dos habló mientras recuperaban el aliento. Era la primera vez que sentía esa extraña sensación de completa satisfacción que lo invadía. Se obligó a descargar el peso de su cuerpo en ambos codos para observar de cerca la reacion de Serenity. Ella solo lo observaba con sus grandes ojos aún colmados de inocencia; una mirada de maravillado asombro.

Apartó su vista de repente, sintiendose incómodo y molesto consigo mismo._ ¡Por todo los cielos, era un deber; nada más que una mision como tantas otras para su rey! _Sus ojos vagaron de vuelta a ella; donde antes hubo una expresion adormilada y satisfecha, ahora en sus rostro solo habia dolor y confusión.

—No te ha gustado.

Sin saber qué decir o qué hacer en aquel momento, Serenity se limitó a esperar su respuesta. No esperaba que él se fuera tan pronto; lo que lo hizo ponerse en movimiento fue que llamaron a la puerta.

—Es la hora, Endymion —dijo una voz masculina grave desde fuera.

Él no dijo nada ni calmo sus miedos. Se apartó de Serenity y se quedó de pie al lado de la cama. Agarró los extremos de la sábana y Serenity sintió el calor en las mejillas al ver su propia sangre impregnada en la manta.

No la miró a los ojos. ¿Querría tal vez evitarle la vergüenza de aquella tarea?. Tras ponerse él una bata, tiró de la sábana hasta que la sacó y se acercó con ella a la puerta. Serenity observó horrorizada cómo la abría un poco y se la entregaba a un hombre que estaba fuera.

—Enséñale esto a los que esperan abajo y luego llévasela de inmediato al Rey. Dile que es la sangre de la princesa de Luna, derramada por mí tal y como me ordenó.

El impacto y la humillación la sacudieron mientras sentía todavía los últimos coletazos de placer.

No había significado nada para él.

Ni siquiera cuando entregaba su cuerpo ni su alma él pensaba en ella; sino en las órdenes de su rey. Mientras ella traicionaba a su pueblo rindiéndose a la pasión entre sus brazos, ¿Endymion la había utilizado para cumplir una misión?... ¿había sido tan tonta de sucumbir ante aquella sutil persuasión tan seductora y tan falsa a la vez?

La ternura que había desplegado era sólo una estrategia para conseguir un fin, y ella se había dejado engañar por sus palabras dulces y sus caricias. Serenity se puso de pie e intentantaba cubrir su cuerpo con las sabanas. Él seguía al lado de la puerta y la observaba, sin palabras. Tan frio como la primera vez que lo vio; ella se negó a mirarlo.

Finalmente, las palabras de Endymion rompieron el silencio.

—Baja a cenar.

— ¿Es una orden?— cuestionó con amargura buscando su rostro. Las lágrimas empañaban su visión, pero no lo suficiente como para poder ver en él una mirada de repulsión. _¿Repulsion hacia él mismo o hacia ella? _No estaba segura; principalmente por ella, se imaginó.

—Vístete, te estaré esperando allí.—le dijo ignorando sus últimas palabras.

Entonces desapareció y el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse la sacó de su ensoñación. Mientras caía al suelo sollozando por todo lo que había perdido aquel día, se juró a sí misma endurecer su corazón.


	4. El dia despues

CAPITULO

**TRES**

No era de los que vacilaban tras haber tomado una decisión, pero, para su propia sorpresa, Endymion se quedó detrás de la puerta preguntándose si había manejado bien las cosas. Las órdenes eran las órdenes, sobre todo si venían de su rey, aunque muchas veces se le permitía decidir el modo de imponerlas.

Cuando había inocentes de por medio, Endymion prefería la astucia antes que el derramamiento de sangre, la seducción a la fuerza y la negociación antes que el asesinato. Cuando se enfrentaba a sus enemigos, aquellas alternativas no existían. Y cuando se trataba de mujeres, al parecer no funcionaban ni la razón ni ninguna regla.

Ahora, al escuchar los sollozos al otro lado de la puerta, Endymion supo que no podría tratar a su esposa del mismo modo que había tratado a todo el mundo antes de aquel día.

Apoyándose contra un muro de piedra fría, recordó el momento en que ella se rindió. En un instante había sentido cómo su resistencia desaparecía y su cuerpo rígido se suavizaba entre sus manos y sus labios. Consciente de que estaba nerviosa y no tenía experiencia, Endymion había utilizado su experiencia para arrebatar su inocencia y sin forzarla la hizo suya.

Consumar el matrimonio no le costó ningún trabajo y les había proporcionado a ambos placer. Entonces… ¿por qué le pesaba tanto sobre la conciencia?

Sacudiendo la cabeza para librarse de aquellos pensamientos, Endymion le hizo un gesto con la cabeza al guardia de la puerta y se dirigió a la habitación que estaba utilizando temporalmente.

Una sombra hizo su aparición desde la esquina del corredor y Endymion se tensó durante un instante. Entonces reconoció a la doncella de Serenity, una joven castaña.

—Señor —dijo ella inclinandose en un gesto inútil de mostrar obediencia. Su expresión era arrogante.

Sus ojos oscuros despedían ira cuando la miró, y esa misma ira quedaba patente en el temblor de su barbilla.

—¿Cómo te llamas, selenita?

Endymion dio un paso adelante para obligarla a mirarlo. Era un especialista en ese tipo de juegos.

—Lita—respondió ella.

Pero esta vez no añadió el "señor".

¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de la posición tan precaria que ocupaba? Endymion tenía su vida y las vidas de todos los demás en sus manos y podía ordenar su muerte en cualquier momento. Entonces se dio cuenta de que las manos de la doncella, que tenía entrelazadas en el regazo, temblaban ligeramente. Bien. Estaba preocupada.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Lita?

Antes de que pudiera decir nada, una mujer mayor se colocó al lado de la doncella un instante y luego delante, como si quisiera protegerla. Se escuchó el sonido de unos pasos veloces y un instante después, Jedite, uno de sus hombres, dobló la esquina y se detuvo delante de Endymion.

—Perdona, mi señor —comenzó a decir casi sin aliento por la carrera—. No me di cuenta de que esta mujer se había escapado del vestíbulo.

Jedite agarró a Lita del brazo para llevársela de allí, con la clara intención de devolverla al lugar donde Endymion había dicho que permaneciera toda la gente de Serenity. Entonces llegó otro guardia, agarró a la anciana y esperó sus órdenes.

—Quiero ver a la princesa —reiteró Lita moviendo el brazo y librándose de la fuerza de Jedite—. Te suplico que no le haga daño…

Endymion supo de alguna manera lo que le costarían aquellas palabras, así que levantó la mano para detener a sus hombres. Las dos mujeres se aproximaron a él y Endymion esperó a que se explicaran.

—Quiero verla—repitió Lita.

—Bajará enseguida para la cena.

Endymion nunca hubiera imaginado que un rostro pudiera palidecer de tal manera en tan poco tiempo como lo hicieron los de aquellas dos mujeres. Cualquier atisbo de color desapareció de sus mejillas y se miraron la una a la otra con preocupación.

—¿Quién eres tú y por qué estás aquí en contra de mis órdenes? —preguntó señalando a la otra mujer.

—Me llamo Luna, señor. —La mujer demostró la sabiduría que daban los años e inclinó la cabeza ante él—. He servido desde antaño a los Silvermoon. Soy la institutriz de la princesa. Cuidé de ella desde que era un bebé

Alzó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos, pero no lo retó como había hecho la doncella.

Endymion comprendía ahora su propósito y en este caso también su equivocación.

—Nuestra princesa descansa, Luna. Vuelve y llévate contigo a esta jovencita para esperar la llegada de Serenity en el vestíbulo.

Lita se acercó a él corriendo y le golpeó el pecho con los puños sin causarle ningún daño mientras gritaba.

—¿No le bastó con humillarla delante de su gente? ¿Quiere además obligarla a enfrentarse a ellos? ¡Casi es una niña, no permitiré que la siga humillando!

Jedite la alcanzó antes de que pudiera decir nada más. La agarró del pelo y la obligó a ponerse de rodillas en el suelo. Endymion miró a Luna y supo lo que creían que había ocurrido. Sorprendido por las palabras de Lita y por su vehemencia, pensó en darles una explicación. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que no les debía nada. Él era el vencedor allí, no ellas.

—Suéltala —le ordenó—. Y ahora, vuelvan al vestíbulo o me vere obligado a encerrarlas en el calabozo.

Parecía que la doncella estaba dispuesta a protestar, pero Luna la agarró del brazo y la arrastró por el corredor susurrándole algo mientras se movían.

—No quiero que haya ningún selenita más en esta torre, Jedite.

Sus hombres hicieron una reverencia y se retiraron. Una vez a solas, Endymion regresó a su habitación y entró.Tardó apenas unos minutos en prepararse para la cena y bajó al vestíbulo, donde le habían preparado una silla en la mesa alta.

Endymion era consciente del silencio que había en la sala. Entonces observó con claridad la división que había entre los presentes. Los pocos soldados selenitas que quedaban a un lado, estaban obligados a compartir una mesa larga junto a sus hombres distribuidos por el resto del vestíbulo.

Los selenitas lo observaban con clara desconfianza, mientras sus hombres le gritaban vítores por haber llevado a cabo la consumación.

No esperaba que la primera noche en su recién conquistado palacio resultara fácil, pero tampoco había previsto aquel estado palpable de rabia. Cuando unos cuantos soldados comenzaron a proferir comentarios de mal gusto sobre su acoplamiento con la dama del palacio, comentarios que corrieron entre los presentes, Endymion supo que había subestimado la situación. A juzgar por las expresiones beligerantes de los pobladores de la luna, supo que si llevaba allí a Serenity, estallaría de nuevo la guerra.

Se acercó a uno de los guardias, le dio órdenes respecto a su esposa y lo mandó marchar. Luego, tras decirle algo a _Fiore_, se sentó en la silla que hasta hacía bien poco había sido la silla de su enemigo.

Sin contar con la distracción de su esposa, quien por sus órdenes permanecía encerrada en el cuarto, Endymion terminó rápidamente la cena y llamó a sus mandos para planear cómo mantener el control de Milenio de Plata y seguir avanzando según los planes del rey para conquistar el oeste de la galaxia y debilitar a las fuerzas de _Kaos_...

* * *

Serenity lo ignoró todo lo que pudo antes de abrir los ojos para enfrentarse a un nuevo día. Por fin, sacó los brazos y se rascó. No sería tan fácil librarse de aquellos invasores que tenían bajo sus garras su casa y a sus hermanos.

La luz entraba a través de una abertura en el muro. Intentó mover los músculos, agarrotados por haberse pasado la noche sentada en la silla de su padre, que estaba en la esquina más lejana de sus habitaciones.

No podía quedarse esperándolo en la cama en la que él había… En la que ellos habían…

Y no podría enfrentarse a él como no fuera completamente vestida y preparada para defenderse de cualquier cosa que tuviera planeada. Los requisitos necesarios para probar la consumación ya se habían llevado a cabo, y no tenía intenciones de volver a compartir con él su cama.

Serenity volvió a estirarse y miró a su alrededor. No era su antiguo cuarto sino el de su madre.

En aquella habitación había muchas cosas que le recordaba tambien a su padre.

No había tenido noticias sobre su final. Ni tampoco ninguna de las mujeres del castillo había escuchado a los soldados hablar de ello.

¿Había muerto en la batalla? ...¿Habría sido asesinado en manos del rey terricola o en las de aquel hombre que ahora era su esposo? Sintió un escalofrío al recordar cómo había actuado en brazos de su enemigo. Gracias a Dios, su padre no sabría nunca cómo había perdido el castillo y el honor a manos de aquel hombre.

Unos ruidos en el pasillo la sacaron de sus pensamientos. Se abrió la puerta de golpe y entraron dos hombres seguidos de otros tres con cofres de madera que dejaron apoyados contra la pared.

La procesión continuó. Llevaron muebles y baúles y sacaron otras cosas sin que nadie se dignara a dirigirle una sola mirada. En cuestión de minutos, la habitación que había sido de su padre quedó convertida en la de otra persona. Cuando los sirvientes se marcharon, Serenity echó un vistazo a los baúles para ver qué clase de objetos había llevado consigo Endymion, y se sorprendió al encontrar alguna de sus propias pertenencias.

Tan ocupada estaba que no lo oyó entrar.

—No tengas miedo. Están todas tus pertenencias.

Serenity se incorporó y se apartó de los baúles. El noble había desaparecido dando lugar al guerrero que tenía delante, con su oscura armadura de batalla, la espada a un costado y una capa de color vino sobre los hombros.

—Ahora este será nuestro cuarto. Así que he hecho traer las pertenencias de tu alcoba

— ¿Murió en tus manos?

Soltó aquellas palabras antes de tener siquiera la oportunidad de pensarlas. Serenity entrelazó las manos y se preparó para las noticias.

—Yo no sería capaz de matar a un niño —susurró apretando los dientes y llevándose la mano a la espada—. Tu hermano está a salvo al igual que tu hermana, la pequeña dama. Muy pronto podrás verlos.

—No, no —dijo Serenity negando con la cabeza—. No me refería a Eliot, mi hermano. Estaba hablando de… me gustaría conocer cuál ha sido el destino de mi padre.

Serenity contuvo la respiración, preguntándose si sus palabras le proporcionarían algún tipo de consuelo.

—Tu padre vive, Serenity. Aunque se ha deshonrado a sí mismo y a todos los suyos rompiendo la tregua y aliándose con la oscuridad, se le ha perdonado la vida.

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro y sacudió la cabeza.

—No pensé que el rey _Kamus_ lo dejaría con vida. No creí que ninguno de nosotros lograría sobrevivir a su paso.

—Ah, entonces, ¿conoces lo ocurrido en la batalla? —Preguntó Endymion dando un paso al frente—. ¿Conocías los planes de tu padre de tender una emboscada a nuestras fuerzas mientras seguía bajo la bandera de la tregua? ¡¿Estabas al tanto de sus negociaciones con _Nemesis _para rendir este lugar a las órdenes de ese maligno rey?

Serenity tragó saliva. El nudo que tenía en la garganta le impedía hablar, una gran ventaja teniendo en cuenta que sí conocía todas aquellas cosas.

Cerrando los ojos recordó. Recordó como luego de la muerte de Selenity, su madre, su padre enloqueció. Con tal de conseguir un poco de venganza permitió a Kaos infiltrarse en los dominios de la Luna. Seducido por el inmenso poder y enceguecido por el dolor, la oscuridad lo consumió. Ya no quedaba rastros de aquel padre amoroso que solía ser con ella y con sus hermanos. Se había convertido en un tirano.

Y ella conocía, muy a su pesar, todos los detalles de los planes de batalla de su padre y su intención de gobernar aquel territorio y a Erusión bajo las órdenes del Kaos. Su padre no tenía fe en que _Kamus_ fuera el rey adecuado para Erusión, ni confiaba en su habilidad para reunir a todos los pueblos bajo una única bandera y de esa manera poder derrotarlo.

Y no era que ella fuera partidaria de la noche; amaba el divino regalo de la vida,la bondad y la luz, tal como su madre lo había hecho cuando aun permanecía con vida; ahora, ella había muerto y el que mandaba era su progenitor… ¿Cómo una hija podría cuestionar las acciones de su padre?...era su familia a pesar de estar equivocado. Y ahora sabía que su esposo utilizaría aquella información en su contra. Lo supo por la dureza con que la miraron sus ojos.

—Solo soy una niña. No sé mucho más que tu.

Se hizo el silencio entre ellos durante un instante, y luego se rompió con una carcajada sarcástica. Sorprendida, Serenity lo miró a los ojos pero no encontró ni rastro de humor en ellos.

—Tal vez otros se traguen ese cuento, pero ellos no te vieron en las puertas. Créeme, Serenity: Cuidare mis espaldas cuando tenga que tratar contigo.

Serenity se sintió complacida al escuchar aquellas palabras, pero reaccionó como si la hubiera insultado.

—Entonces, yo haré lo mismo.

Endymion la examinó de los pies a la cabeza y luego la miró a los ojos. Serenity pensó que sus labios iban a curvarse en una sonrisa, pero en lugar de hacerlo se transformaron en una mueca de desagrado.

—Como gustes, chiquilla.

Endymion se apartó y ella sintió que el momento de confrontación había terminado. Él cambio la espada de manos y señaló hacia uno de los baúles.

—El rey Kamus estará aquí pronto. Prepárate y acude al vestíbulo para que te presente a tu nuevo soberano.

—Preferiría no conocer a ese…

Había tantas maneras de describir al hombre a cuyas órdenes estaba Endymion: Despiadado, cruel, asesino… que no se le ocurrió ninguna que decir. Así que decidió escoger la más sencilla, y la pronunció con los dientes apretados.

—…Bastardo.

El movimiento de Endymion fue tan rápido que ella no lo vio hasta que sus rostros estaban casi pegados y él le sujetaba la barbilla con la mano, haciéndole daño cuando intentó moverse.

—Conocerás al rey cuando te mande a llamar —le susurró con voz cruel—. Y te limitaras a inclinar la cabeza y escuchar sus palabras. No hablaras con nadie. No te atrevas a dirigirte a él a menos que te haga una pregunta. Y ten mucho cuidado con tu "selecto" vocabulario

—Yo…

Serenity intentó discutir aquella afirmación, pero las siguientes palabras que escuchó no sólo se lo impidieron, sino que además le helaron la sangre.

—El rey podría hacer a tu padre responsable de vuestros actos, pero el precio de tu imprudencia serán tus hermanos. Desobedéceme y todos sufrirán las consecuencias.

La parte de ella que no lo creía capaz de hacerle daño a un niño no las tuvo todas consigo cuando escuchó el tono amenazante de su voz. Lo miró a los ojos y asintió con la cabeza de forma casi imperceptible.

—Llegará al mediodía. Espero que estés lista.

Esta vez no esperó respuesta. Se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación de forma brusca. El guardia, que estaba allí, cerró las puertas de inmediato.

* * *

Un clamor en el patio llamó su atención y Serenity se asomó con recaudo al balcón para observar lo que estaba ocurriendo. Un gran contingente de hombres armados, capitaneados por alguien que sólo podía ser _Kamus_, atravesaban las puertas del palacio lunar en medio de los gritos de júbilo de los que miraban.

Serenity se estremeció ante lo que aquel hombre representaba: El final del domino de su familia sobre la Luna. El final de su familia en general, porque sabía que _Kamus_ no permitiría que su padre permaneciera allí. El final de todo lo que ella había hecho y de la persona que era...

Serenity se sacudió aquellos pensamientos. Era consciente de que el comportamiento que tuviera aquel día determinaría el destino de su hermano y de su hermana. No estaba preparada para confiar en las palabras de Endymion ni en sus actos, pero decidió cumplir sus órdenes.

Cuando supiera cuál iba a ser el destino de su familia, haría planes para escapar…

* * *

—¡Señor!

En la entrada del vestíbulo, Serenity escuchó la voz profunda de Endymion cuando llegó a las puertas del castillo y lo observó hincar una rodilla delante de Kamus. Todos los que estaban en el patio dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y siguieron el ejemplo de Endymion, todos excepto ella. Serenity trató de tranquilizarse y controlar el terror creciente que sentía ante lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

Kamus bajó del caballo y se acercó a Endymion, agarrándolo de los hombros para obligarlo a levantarse. Tras el saludo de rigor, el rey murmuró unas palabras que sólo Endymion pudo escuchar. Serenity sintió un hormigueo de incomodidad cuando ambos se giraron para mirarla. Intercambiaron más palabras susurradas y luego Kamus levantó la mano y le hizo una señal al guardia de la puerta.

Para Serenity fue una suerte estar apoyada contra el muro de piedra de la entrada, porque cuando apareció su padre cubierto de sangre y encadenado, estuvo a punto de caer de rodillas. La frialdad de su mirada, que hablaba de control y resistencia, fue la señal para que ella no hiciera nada. Kamus, Endymion y su padre subieron la escalera y se colocaron frente a los que estaban allí reunidos.

—Doy gracias a nuestros ejercitos por habernos librado del enemigo —exclamó el rey con voz de trueno—. Gracias a Su intervención, la perfidia de los selenitas no ha triunfado.

Se escuchó una gran algarabía y aplausos que siguieron a sus palabras, y Serenity sintió la rabia de aquellos soldados contra su pueblo como si fuera algo tangible. Comenzó a tambalearse hasta que una mano cubierta con armadura se deslizó bajo su brazo para sostenerla. Endymion estaba a su lado.

—Los ejércitos selenitas se han dispersado. ¡Sus tierras y sus castillos son ahora nuestros en nombre de Erusión!

Serenity sintió un nudo en el estómago cuando Kamus se giró hacia ella y la miró. En su fría mirada advirtió su satisfacción por estar allí al mando.

—Hemos tomado a la doncella de la Luna, y la sangre que ha derramado demuestra que también ella es nuestra.

Kamus le hizo una señal a uno de los soldados que tenía cerca, y este desenrolló la sábana que proclamaba su rendición para que todos lo vieran. Los gritos de júbilo resultaron insoportables para Serenity.

Sintió deseos de empequeñecerse y morir en aquel instante. Si su padre no sabía nada todavía, ahora se había enterado, como todos los que estaban allí. Serenity tenía una losa en el pecho y le quemaban los ojos, pero hizo un esfuerzo por permanecer de pie y no llorar.

—Para impedir cualquier tipo de resistencia sobre esta tierra, mantendremos prisioneros a los hijos de la Luna por su comportamiento. Silvermoon ha hecho un juramento sagrado en el que se compromete a abandonar estas tierras, partir hacia Némesis y no regresar jamás. Ha ofrecido las vidas de sus hijos como garantía de que cumplirá con su juramento.

Aunque lo hubiera intentando, Serenity no habría podido evitar que se le escapara aquel grito. La noticia de aquel nuevo juramento, un juramento que protegería la vida de su padre a costa de la suya y las de sus hermanos, la dejó completamente impactada. Sabía que estaba temblando pero no lo podía evitar. No era posible que los hubiera entregado al enemigo de aquel modo, sin hacer ningún esfuerzo por liberarlos…

Dos soldados agarraron a su padre por los brazos y lo llevaron escaleras abajo hacia un caballo que esperaba un poco más allá. Consciente de que tal vez no volvería a verlo, Serenity forcejeo y se soltó de Endymion. Bajó las escaleras corriendo y se agarró a las piernas de su padre mientras lo sentaban en la silla.

—Papá… —gritó—. Papá…

Una parte de ella estaba experimentando el terror de un niño pequeño al que estuvieran abandonando. Otra parte estaba horrorizada al saber que su padre estaba dispuesto a poner a sus hijos en peligro para salvarse el pellejo. Y quería saber por qué.

Su padre se agachó y le soltó los dedos que tenía agarrados a su pierna.

—Espera a tu tío —le susurró entre dientes.

Serenity dio un paso atrás y lo miró fijamente, esperando algo más. La mirada de su padre era fría y sin vida, como la mirada de una serpiente. Esperó a que él dijera tan solo una palabra o un gesto de cariño hacia su persona. Pero no fue así.

Su padre utilizó el pie para apartarla de sí. Tambaleándose, Serenity cayó al suelo y no pudo más que limitarse a observar horrorizada y humillada cómo su padre renegaba de ella delante de su gente.

—Abriste las puertas a nuestros enemigos y luego entregaste a tus hermanos y a ti misma. Nunca debieron ocupar el castillo, niña imbécil —murmuró su padre con voz cortante y amarga.

Luego torció la cara y apartó la mirada de ella como si no fuera digna de su atención.

-Padre… yo no quise…-Serenity no pudo terminar de excusarse, _Khonsu_ la tomó desprevenida asentándole en su rostro una despiadada y cruel bofetada que retumbó en los jardines del palacio.

* * *

Endymion maldijo entre dientes ante su propia estupidez. Debió haber previsto la reacción de _Khonsu Silvermoon_ cuando se enterara del destino de su hija. Era un hombre duro; el más frío que nadie hubiera conocido nunca. Así que aquel acto de rechazo hacia Serenity no debió haberlo pillado por sorpresa. Endymion avanzó unos pasos y la agarró del brazo, ayudándola a ponerse en pie. Conmocionada, Serenity no hizo ningún amago de intentar zafarse de él. Al contrario, se aferró a su brazo temblorosa, como buscando protección.

No dijo nada, pero por las mejillas le resbalaban las lágrimas. Endymion se sintió tentado de secárselas, pero tenía otros asuntos de los que ocuparse.

—Endymion se encargará de esta fortaleza hasta que yo decida el destino de Milenio de Plata y de las tierras que lo rodean.- dijo Kamus complacido ante el sufrimiento de la enemiga-

Endymion estaba preparado para aquel encargo, pero apretó los dientes al pensar en el método más efectivo que solía utilizar Kamus para controlar una zona: La destrucción del palacio y la dispersión de su gente. Así que sus siguientes palabras sí lo sorprendieron.

—También será el jefe de mis tropas en todo este territorio, y sólo responderá ante mí.

Sus hombres comenzaron a lanzar vítores, que se extendieron por el patio, las torres, y la zona cercana a la puerta.

Endymion se había abierto camino por el escalafón, sin ganarse los títulos ni los honores gracias a su éxito significaba mucho para los soldados rasos, porque demostraba que sirviendo a Kamus podrían tener muchas oportunidades.

—Vamos, Endymion . Tenemos mucho que hablar antes de mi partida.

Endymion percibía lo incómoda que estaba Serenity, y se mostró un tanto reacio a dejarla. Tras hacerle un gesto de asentimiento al rey, se giró para buscar a su esposa, pero las siguientes palabras de Kamus llegaron antes de que pudiera encontrarla.

—Y asigna a alguien para que prepare al heredero de Milenio de Plata. Se viene conmigo.

Endymion no le había contado todavía a Serenity el plan del rey de sacar a su hermano y a su hermana de Milenio de Plata.

Aunque aquél no era el momento ni el lugar para discutirlo, se oponía al plan del rey.

Serenity gritó y se abalanzó hacia Kamus. Él la sujetó con fuerza del brazo hasta que gimió de dolor, y entonces la atrajo hacia sí.

—No hagas nada que enfade al rey o tus hermanos lo pagarán.- amenazó

Serenity lo miró, y sus ojos desprendían tanto odio que estuvo a punto de soltarla.

—Haz lo que yo te diga —le susurró con voz ronca, mientras la empujaba suavemente hacia el guardia que apareció detrás de ella—. Encárgate de nuestra princesa, Jedite —le ordenó.

Serenity se puso de pie cuando el guardia llegó a su lado. Parecía como si fuera a desobedecer las órdenes de Endymion. Él esperó durante unos instantes. Entonces Serenity se transformó en una persona distinta delante de sus ojos. Estiró la espalda y los hombros, apartó de sí la mano del guardia y le hizo a Endymion un gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza. Cuando Lita se acercó a su lado, entraron en el castillo con el guardia siguiéndolas a escasa distancia.

* * *

Endymion dejó escapar un silencioso suspiro de alivio, consciente de que acababa de ganar una batalla importante. Y volvió a suspirar antes de enfrentarse a la siguiente, esta vez con el rey. Reuniendo fuerzas, se dirigió hacia el vestíbulo, donde los esperaban comida y bebida en abundancia y donde intentaría convencer al rey en el asunto de los niños.

* * *

Serenity intentó no darse por enterada de las miradas compasivas de la gente que había en los pasillos del castillo mientras avanzaba por ellos. Ya no tenía poder en los corredores en los que sólo un día antes daba órdenes. Pero trató de concentrarse en el más importante de los problemas que tenía: El plan del rey de llevarse del palacio a su hermano y su hermana.

Un escalofrío le heló la sangre al caer en la cuenta de lo que solía ocurrirles a los rehenes. ¿Qué haría ahora que controlaba al heredero de los selenitas, a su pequeño hermano?

Serenity se detuvo a la mitad de las escaleras, y supo que tenía que averiguar más cosas antes de trazar un plan para sacar sanos y salvos a sus hermanos de allí.

—Princesa, ¿te encuentras bien? —le preguntó Lita interponiéndose entre los guardias y ella.

Serenity decidió que tenía que escuchar la conversación entre Endymion de y su rey. Y el mejor lugar para hacerlo era la pequeña cámara que había al lado de las escaleras y que llevaban a las cocinas. Desde allí escucharía cada palabra que pronunciaran.

Con el tono más arrogante que pudo sacar, miró por encima del hombro a los guardias y a su doncella y dijo:

—Olvide mi relicario. No puedo regresar al cuarto sin él: era de mi madre.

Con una mirada helada, impidió cualquier argumento que su doncella quisiera plantear y se dio la vuelta para bajar las escaleras. Uno de los guardias comenzó a objetar y Serenity lo miró con la misma frialdad.

— ¿Ha dicho tu señor que soy una prisionera y debo permanecer en mis aposentos? ¿Ha dicho que no puedo entrar y salir cuando se me plazca?

Sin darle al joven la posibilidad de pensar en ello, lo rodeó y se dirigió con paso seguro hacia las escaleras de la cocina.

Haciendo honor a su tarea, uno de los soldados insistió en mirar dentro de la cámara, seguramente para comprobar que no tuviera otra salida. Una vez satisfecha su curiosidad, se apartó para dejarle paso. Serenity cerró la puerta y luego rodeó los baúles que había allí guardados para alcanzar la pared más lejana, la que estaba hecha de madera, y a través de la cual llegaban los sonidos:

—No es propio de ti discutir conmigo, Endymion . Sobre todo de algo tan poco importante como esos niños.

—Y no es propio de su alteza, señor, tomar niños como rehenes.

Endymion se detuvo.

—Señor, juraste que ningún inocente pagaría las consecuencias de esta guerra. Este niño ni siquiera tiene la edad de…morir.

Un sonido sordo, como el de un puño golpeando la mesa, interrumpió las palabras de Endymion .

—¡No te atrevas a decirme lo que tengo que hacer! —exclamó el rey—. La Luna ha renegado en otras ocasiones de sus juramentos. Khonsu esta poseído ¡Has visto golpear a su hija, no tiene juicio!

Para sorpresa de Serenity, Endymion volvió a interrumpir a su rey.

—Señor, escúchame antes de decidir.

Serenity apretó la oreja contra la pared para no perder detalle de lo que se decía. El destino de su hermanastro y de su hermana dependía de la discusión de la sala contigua, y necesitaba oírla.

—Cabalgará usted muy deprisa, y esos dos niñitos, con las doncellas y la escolta, no harán más que retrasarlo en sus tareas. Deje que se queden aquí. Yo cuidaré de ellos hasta que usted envié a alguien a buscarlos o hasta que ya no los necesite más como rehenes. Si los dejamos aquí, los selenitas pensarán dos veces antes de atacar.

Serenity escuchó unos pasos fuertes pisando el suelo de un lado a otro. El corazón le latía con fuerza, pero no podía respirar mientras esperaba la decisión respecto a sus hermanos.

—La Luna podría convertirse en blanco de ataque si piensan que pueden liberarlos, y entonces Endymion, _Khonsu_ incumplirá el juramento de no pisar jamás estas tierras.

—Pero señor, ambos sabemos que las murallas de Milenio de Plata son impenetrables.

El sonido de las risas masculinas le atacó los nervios y Serenity se alejó del muro. Aquello era cierto. Milenio de Plata nunca había caído en ninguna batalla o asedio. Su posición suponía una gran ventaja, con el mar guardándole las espaldas. Las rocas sobre las que estaba construido hacían imposible la construcción de túneles que debilitaran sus muros. Así que había permanecido firme ante todo tipo de enemigos…

Hasta que ella abrió las puertas.

El estómago le dio un vuelco al darse cuenta de que Milenio de Plata estaba ahora bajo el dominio terraneo por culpa de su estupidez. Serenity sacudió la cabeza y cayó tambaleándose hacia atrás, sobre una cajas.

Su padre le había dado instrucciones de mantener a todo el mundo dentro de los muros y no abrirle las puertas a nadie. En su intento de salvar a _Eliot_ y a la pequeña _Rini_, sus hermanitos; le había fallado. Los habían capturado, le habían entregado al enemigo las llaves del castillo y ahora todos estaban en manos de esos terréanos. Serenity había perdido su hogar y el dominio de su pueblo por su culpa.

—Serenity —la llamó Lita golpeando suavemente la puerta con los nudillos y entreabriéndola un poco—. ¿Encontraste lo que buscabas?

Con movimiento rápido, Serenity salió de detrás de los baúles y se colocó en el centro de la cámara. Lita abrió la puerta del todo y los guardias se colocaron a ambos lados de la entrada.

—No. Quizá esté en mi recamara, después de todo.

Sin mirar a la doncella ni a los guardias, Serenity salió al pasillo y subió por la escalera que llevaba sus habitaciones. Una vez allí, le hizo un gesto a Lita para que no entrara.

Necesitaba estar sola.

Se acercó a la ventana y la abrió. La brisa del mar inundó sus sentidos. Aquella caricia que en el pasado había calmado sus miedos y su malestar, ahora parecía burlarse de ella. El hogar de su infancia estaba en manos del enemigo. Su padre, exiliado y lleno de odio hacia ella por haberles abierto las puertas del castillo.

Y el destino de sus hermanos en manos de aquel rey usurpador.

Como si su cabeza los hubiera conjurado, vio a los dos hombres, el rey Kamus y Endymion, descender los escalones y subir a sus monturas.

¿Qué estarían planeando? ¿Qué decisión habrían tomado respecto a los niños?

De puntillas y con la mirada clavada en el patio, no vio señal de que el rey se los llevara. ¿Habría cambiado tal vez de opinión?

Los ojos de Serenity se quedaron prendados de la visión de Endymion en su caballo. En cuanto se acercó a la puerta, se dio la vuelta y sus miradas se cruzaron. Incluso a aquella distancia, distinguió que él le hacía un gesto con la cabeza. Serenity se preguntó qué significaría. Luego Endymion enfundo su espada, siguiendo al rey, atravesó la puerta para salir de Milenio de Plata.

Si ella pudiera marcharse con tanta facilidad…

* * *

—Entonces serán tus prisioneros hasta que los mande llamar.

—Gracias, señor —dijo Endymion inclinando la cabeza ante el rey.

—Todavía no entiendo por qué quieres tenerlos bajo tu custodia. Por lo que he visto y oído y por lo que dice su padre, vas a tener bastante con controlar a tu esposa.

¿Le habría leído el rey el pensamiento? Endymion miró al rey a los ojos y se dio cuenta de que bromeaba. _Kamus_ no se tomaba en serio a la dama de la Luna, pero Endymion no cometería el mismo error.

—¿Es ésa la razón por la que me la ha entregado, señor? ¿Se trata de un desafío para mantenerme ocupado mientras usted se divierte en el campo de batalla?

Sin duda, el rey era consciente de que aquella misión le molestaba. No le apetecía nada quedarse allí en lugar de estar entre los guerreros escogidos por el durante las campañas de los próximos meses. Y quedarse allí, atado a un lugar fijo, no era para Endymion la mejor manera de aprovechar su talento para la guerra.

—Es fundamental que estas tierras sigan siendo nuestras, Endymion. Y no hay muchos a quienes pueda confiar semejante misión. Sé que lo ves como una especie de restricción, pero tienes mi confianza ilimitada en esto.

Consciente de cuándo tenía que cerrar la boca, Endymion se limitó a asentir con la cabeza una vez más y observó cómo el rey se bajaba del caballo. Había ganado la discusión que quería ganar aquel día. Los niños se quedarían. Y eso ya era mucho.

—También necesito que hagas los preparativos para la reunión que tendrá lugar la semana que viene en Marte—dijo Kamus en voz baja mirando a un lado y a otro para asegurarse de que nadie los oía—. Necesito el consejo de mis mejores hombres antes de embarcarme en la que confío será la campaña final para recuperar la galaxia de manos de nuestros oscuros enemigos.

—Lo comprendo, señor —respondió Endymion.

Kamus había escogido un lugar al sur donde sus nobles planearían las siguientes ofensivas. Aquella localización era un secreto celosamente guardado que sólo conocían unos pocos. Si los enemigos del rey lo conocieran, sería devastador .

—Bueno, será mejor que regreses —le dijo Kamus acercándose a él con el brazo extendido.

—Sigo creyendo que debería quedarse dentro de Milenio de Plata, señor —aseguró Endymion inclinándose a un costado del caballo para imitar el gesto- Estará más a salvo que a campo abierto.

—Endymion —dijo el rey acercándose—. Debes ejercer tu influencia aquí y mi presencia sería un impedimento. Haz tuyos este castillo y a su gente para que nadie te cuestione. Adelante, Endymion. Un hombre recién casado no debe demorarse tanto.

Aquellas palabras resonaron en el interior de su cabeza. Desde luego, no se sentía casado, al menos no del modo en que siempre pensó que se sentiría. Siempre creyó que cuando huniera paz en la galaxia, sentaría la cabeza con una joven tranquila y callada y tendría un hogar e hijos.

Bueno; Endymion nunca había soñado con una posesión tan importante como Milenio de Plata.

Y ahora tenía el palacio y a la hija del enemigo bajo su poder y se enfrentaba a desafíos con los que nunca hubiera soñado. El desánimo que hasta entonces había mantenido a raya se apoderó de él. No había dormido la noche anterior y se sentía muy cansado.

Tras ver entrar al rey sano y salvo en su tienda, Endymion obligó a girar a su caballo y recorrió el pequeño espacio que lo separaba del castillo. Una pequeña parte de él se preguntó por la mujer que lo esperaba allí. En medio de la guerra y de aquel baño de sangre, ella se alzaba en sus pensamientos como los primeros capullos de la primavera, en cierto modo intacta a la frialdad y a la muerte que los rodeaba.  
Recordó su expresión cuando su padre la acusó, y la fuerza que había demostrado un instante después, y supo que conseguiría sobrevivir a todo.

Por primera vez desde que comenzó a luchar al servicio del rey, Endymion se preguntó qué se sentiría al tener un hogar y una esposa. Tras años de matar y ver morir a sus compañeros, tras marchar sin fin de un extremo de la galaxia al otro, tras enfrentarse en tantas ocasiones a la derrota y a la muerte, permitió que su corazón albergara un pequeño sueño.

La dama de la Luna y él se habían casado con todas las de la ley. Muchas mujeres se veían obligadas a hacerlo en contra de su voluntad, para sellar acuerdos, así que el suyo no era un comienzo peculiar. Estaban a diferentes lados del conflicto, pero eso tampoco era muy distinto a lo que ocurría en otras uniones. Él era un terraneo y ella una selenita.

El padre de Endymion ni siquiera conocía de su existencia; era un bastardo.

Endymion se pasó la mano por la cara en gesto cansado. Su pequeño ejército descendió por la última colina y se acercó al castillo de Milenio de plata por el sur. Sus piedras firmes y su aspecto dentado sobre el cielo claro de agosto declaraban que permanecería mucho tiempo después de que él estuviera muerto y enterrado.

_"Ojalá la paz siguiera igual de erguida que los muros de Milenio de Plata…" _pensaba al mismo tiempo que desojaba entre sus dedos la perfumada rosa embebida en las lagrimas que su princesa había derramado la noche anterior.

La fresca ventisca de primavera se encargó de regar con sus pétalos aquel campo todavía rodeado de muerte...


	5. la visita

CAPITULO

**CUATRO**

En lo que duraba un día, Milenio de Plata se había convertido en un campamento armado. Como hogar de los Silvermoon, siempre había estado lleno de guerreros y planes de batalla, pero ahora era el campamento del enemigo. Serenity se pasó la mayor parte de la tarde observando cómo los soldados entraban y salían por las puertas metiendo en el palacio toda clase de provisiones y armas.

Tras la humillación que había sufrido aquella mañana y la partida de Endymion, se sentía más segura en sus aposentos de la torre norte. Podía observar a todos los que entraban y salían pero no tenía que enfrentarse a ellos.

—Serenity —dijo la voz preocupada de Lita mientras llamaba a la puerta con los nudillos—. Serenity, él…

—No te oigo, Lita —respondió acercándose para abrir.

Pero para su sorpresa, no se encontró con su doncella, sino con el pecho cubierto con la armadura de su esposo.

—Te estaba advirtiendo que ya estoy aquí.

Estaba parado delante de ella con la espada bajo el brazo, con un aspecto muy parecido a cuando lo vio por primera vez. ¿Era posible que sólo hubiera transcurrido un día? Lita estaba unos pasos más atrás con expresión asustada. Serenity abrió la puerta del todo ensombreciendo la mirada.

—Adelante.

Endymion entregó el arma uno de los guardias y pasó.

—Tienes un buen aspecto —dijo con voz pausada, tras observarla de arriba abajo.

Serenity cerró y se acercó a la ventana. Mirándolo, asintió con la cabeza.

—Teniendo en cuenta que en el último día han destruido a mi familia, la han tomado prisionera, me he casado contra mi voluntad, me han tomado contra mi voluntad y además mi propio padre me ha rechazado, creo que no estoy demasiado mal, señor.

No trató de disimular el cinismo y el sarcasmo de su tono de voz. Pero a juzgar por la mirada de Endymion, parecía que no estaba de acuerdo con ella. Una vez más, su reacción la sorprendió.

—Me temo que no estoy de acuerdo con vuestra interpretación de los hechos, mi lady. Tu familia está viva. Te encuentras en tu propio hogar y tu padre vivirá en el exilio de la Luna que él mismo ha escogido. Decidiste casarte y sellaste esa elección en esta cama.

Endymion colocó la mano en la cama que tenía al lado y la deslizó por la suave manta que cubría el lugar en el que le había arrebatado la honra.

—Y que te haya repudiado un hombre dispuesto a entregar a sus hijos a cambio de su propia vida no es algo que haya que lamentar —concluyó frunciendo el ceño al referirse a su padre

—¿Se van a quedar aquí? —preguntó en un hilo de voz, pensando en sus hermanos.

—El rey se ha mostrado de acuerdo con que _Eliot_ y la pequeña dama permanezcan aquí bajo mi custodia.

—Gracias… —murmuró Serenity sintiendo cómo los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas al escuchar sus palabras—. Sé que ha sido obra tuya, y te lo agradezco. Pero, ¿por qué lo hiciste?

Aquellas palabras salieron de su boca antes de pensar si era muy inteligente pronunciarlas.

—Ya han muerto demasiados inocentes en esta lucha entre reyes y países. Sencillamente, no quería ver a tus hermanos pagando un precio que otros deberían satisfacer.

— ¿Y ahora qué?...¿Qué va a ser de los niños y de mí? —preguntó inclinando la cabeza y entrelazando los dedos de su mano cerca del pecho.

—Por el momento debo pedirte que no salgas de estos aposentos a no ser que yo te acompañe — respondió Endymion mirando a su alrededor.

—Entonces, ¿estoy prisionera? —preguntó Serenity utilizando la palabra que él había evitado.

—Si sólo estuvieran aquí mis hombres, no te lo pediría. Pero aquí hay personas de cuyo comportamiento yo no puedo responder. Así que hasta que el rey se vaya, el único modo de asegurar tu seguridad, la de tu familia y todos los sirvientes es aislaros aquí. Hemos llevado a los niños, a tus primos y otros criados a los aposentos del primer piso de esta torre. El piso que está debajo les servirá como sala, y ellos podrán reunirse contigo allí siempre que lo desees.

No hizo ninguna mención respecto a dónde dormiría él, y Serenity no le preguntó. Miró hacia la cama y no fue capaz de hablar de ello. Endymion se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención.

—Mis obligaciones para con el rey me obligarán a partir a menudo. He mandado llamar a un hombre llamado _Kunzite_, uno de mis generales, para que supervise la buena marcha del palacio, y él actuará en mi nombre durante mi ausencia. Llegará dentro de un día o dos y se pondrá manos a la obra.

Endymion le dedicó una última mirada antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta.

—Si necesitas cualquiera cosa pídesela a mi escudero y él te la proporcionará o hablará conmigo. Yo volveré más tarde.

Cuando Endymion hubo salido por la puerta, Serenity le pidió a Lita que se acercara a ver a Eliot y a La pequeña Dama.

Una vez sola, se dispuso a pensar en sus palabras y en sus actos. Nunca había conocido a nadie que se comportara de aquella manera. Tenía la impresión de que dentro de él había un corazón noble. De hecho, parecía que el honor era lo que guiaba su vida. ¿Cómo era posible que un hombre así estuviera a las órdenes del rey _Kamus_?

Mientras recorría de arriba abajo la habitación, Serenity se formuló la pregunta que de verdad le inquietaba.

¿Cómo respondería Endymion cuando su esposa lo rechazara?... ¿Los abandonaría a ella y a sus hermanos? ¿La recluiría en el calabozo, como hacían muchos nobles cuando sus mujeres se mostraban obstinadas?

¿O, sencillamente, la forzaría para que accediera a sus deseos?

Serenity sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió la espina dorsal. Era de las que le gustaba enfrentarse a los problemas sin tapujos en lugar de darles vueltas y vueltas, así que Serenity hizo planes para dejar su posición muy clara ante el nuevo guardián de Milenio de Plata. Por desgracia, él no regresó hasta cuatro noches después, y la pilló completamente desprevenida…

* * *

Endymion subió las escaleras hasta el último piso de la torre haciendo el menor ruido posible con su armadura. Se detuvo un instante al llegar arriba y luego se acercó a la primera habitación, la más pequeña. Hizo un gesto con la cabeza para indicarle a _Fiore_ que podía quitarle el atuendo guerrero por primera vez después de varios días. Se había pasado los últimos cuatro subido a un caballo, controlando las tierras de alrededor y buscando grupos de resistencia que pudieran serle de utilidad a sus enemigos y fueran peligrosos para ellos. Le dolían partes del cuerpo que se había olvidado que tenía.

Mientras estiraba los brazos hasta tocar el techo de la pequeña recámara, Endymion pensó en la mujer que estaba en la habitación de al lado ¿Estaría dormida, o la habrían despertado sus movimientos? ¿Le daría la bienvenida, o se mostraría tan desafiante como su gente? Estaba demasiado cansado como para que le importara, así que abrió muy despacio la puerta y entró.

Una sonrisa irónica asomaba a sus labios mientras la espiaba. Estaba sentada en la silla dura que había pertenecido a su padre. Y dormía profundamente… Endymion le hizo un gesto a Fiore para que quedara fuera y cerró tras de sí la puerta. Cruzó la recamara, se situó a su lado y la miró dormir.

Aquella niña estaba chiflada. Se había colocado varias capas de abrigo antes de sentarse en la silla. Si lo que buscaba era calor, el mejor lugar era la cama, bajo las mantas. O cerca del fuego bajo que ardía en la chimenea. Entonces, la razón de aquella postura se le hizo obvia. Endymion contuvo una carcajada. ¿Es que no se daba cuenta de que ni una armadura le impediría tenerla otra vez debajo de él desnuda?

Pero sin embargo, en aquellos momentos lo único que quería era unas horas de sueño, y dudó en moverla. Despertarla provocaría un torrente de preguntas o de acusaciones que no quería afrontar en aquel momento. Inclinándose, le pasó el brazo por la espalda y bajo las piernas y la levantó de la silla. Colocó aquel bulto dormido en un extremo de la cama y, tras colocar la daga debajo de la almohada y dejar la espada en el suelo al alcance de la mano, Endymion se metió en el lado más cercano a la puerta.

Su cuerpo estaba preparado para dormir, pero la cabeza no dejaba de darle vueltas a los problemas que tenía. Los fue analizando uno por uno, buscó soluciones y maneras de acabar con ellos. Finalmente, cuando sintió el peso del sueño arrastrándolo, Serenity suspiró y pronunció su nombre, alertándolo. Endymion se puso de costado y observó el movimiento de su boca y el ceño que le cruzaba la frente.

¿Estaba maldiciéndolo en sueños? ¿Luchando contra él? Endymion no pudo resistir el impulso de acariciar el delicado rostro de su esposa; su cautiva era lo mas parecido a un angel que él hubiera visto en toda su vida... y en aquel estado profundo de sueño era cuando el podia contemplarla en toda su belleza...

Nuevamente volvió a girarse y, apartándose todo lo que pudo de ella, cerró los ojos y se dejo ganar por el sueño. Tardarían meses en limpiar aquella zona de la influencia de los Silvermoon. Hasta que el tío de Serenity fuera derrotado y Kamus se convirtiera en rey de verdad, ella seguiría como estaba: Sería su prisionera y una rehén.

* * *

Lo despertaron justo antes del alba, tal y como había ordenado. Endymion se vistió deprisa. Al mirar a su alrededor, se dio cuenta de que el fuego se había convertido prácticamente en brasas durante la ayuda de unos troncos finos Endymion le devolvió la vida al fuego.

Al darse la vuelta se encontró con Serenity observando sus movimientos. Al despertarse, pareció darse cuenta de dónde estaba y comenzó a luchar con las mantas. Antes de que Endymion pudiera alcanzarla, se cayó de la cama y aterrizó en el suelo con un gemido. Se acercó a aquel lado de la cama, pero ella se le escurrió, quitándose las capas mientras se ponía en pie. Entonces le toco el turno a él de gemir cuando vio la daga que tenía en las manos y con la que le estaba apuntando.

—Aparta eso. No corres ningún peligro.

—Yo no… —susurró—. No puedes…

Entonces miró a su alrededor y vio la ropa de cama arrugada.

Serenity se quedó sin palabras. Endymion dio un paso adelante. Ella estaba acorralada en una esquina sin posibilidad de escape. La daga le temblaba entre las manos. Sopesando sus posibilidades, él la agarró rápidamente de la mano y le torció la muñeca, haciendo que el cuchillo cayera al suelo. Le dio una patada para alejarlo y le soltó la mano para no hacerle daño.

—Te caíste de la cama cuando aun estabas medio dormida, princesa —dijo Endymion recogiendo la daga y devolviéndosela.

Aquella arma no suponía ningún peligro real para él.

—Pero yo estaba en la silla —aseguró Serenity con expresión confundida—. ¿Has pasado la noche aquí?

Había dormido tan profundamente que no se dio cuenta de que habían compartido cama. ¿Qué libertades se habría tomado antes de que se despertara? Su cuerpo reaccionó ante las posibilidades que había.

—Sí—dijo Endymion inclinándose antes de marcharse y evitarse los berrinches por su atrevimiento.

—Endymion, te suplico que esperes un instante —le pidió Serenity acercándose unos paso a él— Tengo algo que pedirte.

Endymion se detuvo y esperó. Nunca le había pedido nada, y estaba intrigado.

—¿Puedo ir al templo de Selene? Me gustaría rezar allí.

El templo estaba a unos trescientos metros, entre el campamento de las fuerzas de Kamus y el castillo. Como había sido el escenario de su boda, le sorprendía que deseara regresar allí.

—Puedo enviarte a Artemis si necesitas su consuelo.

Era más seguro para ella que salir en aquellos momentos de la torre. En el campamento había muchos soldados que habían resultado heridos a manos de su familia, y al verla tal vez provocaran problemas.

—Lo que me ofrece consuelo es el lugar. Mi madre está enterrada allí y he pasado muchas horas rezando en su interior. Pero lo comprendo. Yo haría lo mismo si hubiera resultado victoriosa.

Endymion no tuvo claro en un principio si se estaba burlando de él o si trataba de enredarlo. Pero lo descubrió en cuanto vio el brillo de sus ojos. La mayoría de las mujeres que conocía estarían llorando y gimiendo, hechas un trapo tras los días que Serenity había vivido. Pero ella estaba allí de pie, ofreciéndole un reto sutil a su mando que disfrazaba de reconocimiento a su autoridad.

—Si mis obligaciones me lo permiten, tal vez pueda llevarte yo mismo esta noche antes de la cena.

—Si, como desees —murmuró ella inclinando esta vez la cabeza, aunque no lo suficientemente rápido como para disimular la sonrisa de satisfacción que se asomó en sus labios.

A pesar de ser consciente de que lo estaba manipulando, y a pesar de saber que Serenity no correspondía a sus deseos, una parte muy escondida de él se regocijaba ante la perspectiva de enfrentarse con ella. De volver a convertirla en la persona que debió ser cuando su padre mandaba allí, antes de que el miedo y el dolor ocuparan su corazón.

A pesar de los guardias armados y de que el segundo al mando de Endymion era quien le estaba haciendo el ofrecimiento en su nombre, Serenity aceptó la oportunidad que se le presentaba. Era la primera vez en casi una semana que le permitían salir de la torre norte. Hubo un momento en el que casi decidió no ir, pero aspiró con fuerza el aire, estiró los hombros y siguió al segundo de Endymion por el patio hasta llegar a un camino iluminado por las hogueras de varios grupos que se preparaban para pasar la noche.

El templo quedaba a unos cuantos metros de allí, y Serenity intentó sacudirse el odio que se había apoderado de ella.

El caballero se quedó en silencio a su lado mientras sus hombres entraban antes para comprobar que todo estaba en orden. Aquel hombre era físicamente opuesto a Endymion : Tenía el cabello castaño, rizado y muy largo, pero también tenía la complexión fuerte de un guerrero. Cuando salieron los guardias y Serenity hizo amago de entrar en el edificio, él la siguió.

Ella se detuvo nada más pasar y se giró para mirarlo.

—¿No se me permite rezar a solas, general? —le preguntó al hombre al que llamaban Neflyte.

—Sí, mi señora. Como desees —respondió él inclinándose.

Serenity asintió con la cabeza y esperó a que saliera antes de acercarse al altar.

El lugar estaba a oscuras, iluminado únicamente por unas velas y una antorcha clavada en el muro más cercano a la puerta. Serenity aspiró con fuerza al aire y se arrodilló.Al principio pensó que se movían las sombras. Controló su sorpresa y observó cómo una forma silenciosa salía de la esquina más lejana y se acercaba a pudo distinguir con claridad de quién se trataba, porque iba envuelto en una capa larga y oscura, pero sí reconoció la voz.

—¿Qué tal estás, querida prima? —susurró la voz, provocando que se le pusiera la piel de gallina—. Mi padre está preocupado día y noche al saber que estas prisionera aquí.

—Estoy bien, Diamante… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? —preguntó ella mirando a su alrededor sin encontrar un lugar de entrada—. ¿Y cómo es posible que no te hayan visto?

Serenity estaba de rodillas, su postura indicaria a a cualquiera que se asomara a vigilarla que ella estaba rezando...

—Eso no importa, princesa. Llevo más de cuatro días esperándote, Serenity. Es una pena que te tenga prisionera. ¿Te ha pegado?

Serenity se estremeció al escuchar aquella pregunta. La fascinación que su primo sentía por el dolor le daba pánico. Negó con la cabeza en señal de respuesta. Los ojos de Diamante despidieron un brillo maligno, pero suavizó la voz hasta emitir un susurro siniestro.

—Me alegro. No quisiera haberme enterado que te ha maltratado.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —le preguntó, consciente de que su tiempo de estancia allí era limitado.

—Papá quiere que los escuches y nos cuentes todo lo que sepas sobre sus planes. Se dice que tras la caída de Milenio de Plata, Kamus se dirige hacia el norte. Pero debemos saberlo antes de lanzamos al ataque.

—Pero estoy sola, Diamante. Nadie me habla. Ni siquiera él.

Serenity se sentó sobre los talones y pensó en cómo llevar a cabo aquella misión. Si pudiera contarles algo de los planes de Kamus, tal vez conseguiría ganarse el perdón de su pueblo por haber abierto las puertas del castillo al enemigo.

—Los sirvientes lo oyen todo. Que te cuenten ellos, y luego tú me lo transmites a mí. Deja que papá decida si esa información es importante o no.

Antes de que ella pudiera responder, Diamante alzó la mano y regresó a las sombras. Todavía de rodillas, Serenity se estiró e inclinó la cabeza a la espera de sus palabras.

—Ve a rezar por el alma de tu madre — le ordenó en voz baja—. Reza… Y escucha mientras rezas.

Desconcertada, Serenity se puso de pie y se acercó a la piedra que cubría la tumba de su madre. En el silencio del templo , escuchaba las voces que hablaban al otro lado de la ventana. Miró hacia Diamante, que seguía en la oscuridad cerca del altar. ¿Cómo lo había sabido? Serenity agudizó el oído.

—Entonces, ¿cuándo te marchas? —preguntó Neflyte.

—Dentro de tres días. _Kamus_ se reunirá con nosotros en Marte —dijo la voz de Endymion —. Tardaré más de una semana en regresar.

—¿Cuántos hombres te llevas? O mejor dicho, ¿a cuántos me dejas? —rectificó Neflyte con una suave carcajada.

—Me llevo sesenta hombres del rey —respondió Endymion —. Mis hombres se quedarán contigo para garantizar la seguridad de todo lo que hemos conseguido.

Algo se movió en el bosque cercano a la capilla y los hombres se callaron de golpe. Serenity vio que su primo le hacía un gesto y se acercó otra vez al altar.

—¿Qué han dicho?

—_Kamus_ se dirige a Marte. Endymion se marcha dentro de tres días.

—Bien hecho, Serenity. Podríamos hacer de ti una buena espía —susurró él.

—¿Una espía? —repitió ella acusando la deshonra de aquella palabra—. Yo no soy una espía.

—Si te has convertido en prostituta, ¿por qué no también en espía?... —preguntó Diamante soltando una risa amarga—. Los hombres cuentan sus secretos en el calor de la pasión, y si lo espías igual de bien que nos han dicho que has yacido con el hombre del rey, tal vez te ganes el regreso a la familia.

Serenity dio un paso atrás al escuchar aquellas terribles acusaciones, pero su primo la agarró del brazo y la acercó tanto a sí que pudo sentir su aliento rancio en las mejillas.

—Visitaré este lugar cada cinco días para encontrarme contigo. Si me es imposible venir, enviaré a alguien en mi lugar. No faltes.

Y entonces, antes de que pudiera protestar, su primo la soltó y regresó a las sombras tras susurrar una maldición entre dientes. Serenity cayó de rodillas una vez más y escuchó el sonido de la puerta al abrirse y unos pasos acercándose a ella sobre el suelo de piedra.

Intentó recuperar el aliento, pero la vergüenza y el temor que habían despertado en ella las acusaciones de su primo se lo impedían. ¿Qué clase de rumores le habían llegado a su tío?… ¿Prostituta?

La habían obligado a casarse con aquel hombre si no quería morir, y la habían tomado contra su voluntad. Y sin embargo, creían lo peor de ella.

Serenity sabía que ahora tenía a Endymion detrás, pero no se atrevía a mirarlo. ¿Llevaría la culpa dibujada en la cara? ¿Sabría él lo que acababa de hacer?

—¿Serenity? —le preguntó—. ¿Estas lista para regresar?

Endymion se inclinó y le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Ella no la aceptó, sino que se incorporó por sí misma y, tras soltar el aire, se giró para mirarlo. Endymion le ofreció el brazo y esperó con una sonrisa afable en el rostro. Se veía tan diferente ahora… sus ojos azules brillaban con intensidad y por escasos momentos deseó poder confiar sus miedos a aquel apuesto hombre que tenia enfrente y que ahora era su esposo con todas las de la ley.

Pero Serenity no dijo nada y tampoco se movio del lugar en el que se hallaba estática. Se miraron en silencio tratando mutuamente de leer sus pensamientos. ¿Que debía hacer ahora?... ¿en que clase de selenita se habia convertido? Finalmente, y para sorpresa de Endymion, cuando él estaba dispuesto a tomar la delantera y marcharse fuera del edificio , Serenity lo alcanzó y tomó su mano.

Caminaron juntos por el pasillo del templo completamente en silencio. Cuando llegaron a la puerta, sopló el viento en el interior y se apagaron las velas y la antorcha. Endymion salió primero y ella lo siguió. Una única palabra resonaba en el interior del edificio de piedra.

"Prostituta".

* * *

Algo no iba bien. Ella iba muy tensa mientras caminaba a su lado, y Endymion no sabría decir si era rabia o miedo o alguna otra cosa lo que la hacía comportarse así. Al cabo de tres días, partiría lejos de Milenio de Plata en dirección al norte, donde se reuniría con todos los aliados de _Kamus_. El rey le había prometido que decidiría el destino de Milenio de Plata en aquella reunión.

Serenity guardaba silencio mientras caminaba por el bosque y cruzaban el puente levadizo para entrar en el castillo. Sentía sus pequeños dedos temblorosos entre los suyos. Se había levantado el viento, y Endymion sabia que aquello significaba que el tiempo iba a cambiar. Serenity no reaccionó cuando la fuerza del viento le despeinó el cabello, que aleteó salvaje alrededor de ella. No disminuyó la marcha ni lo apartó de su rostro.

Pronto estuvieron en el vestíbulo, y él la acompañó a la entrada de la torre. Quería decirle algo, tranquilizarla, pero no encontró palabras. Su doncella estaba allí esperándola, y Endymion le soltó la mano. Cuando Serenity subió las escaleras para dirigirse a sus aposentos, se giró hacia Neflyte.

—Cuando yo me vaya tiene que tener libertad de movimientos.

—Lo entiendo, Endymion —asintió su amigo de tantos años—. ¿Y el templo?

—Sólo bajo tus órdenes y cuando tú estés presente.

— Asi se hará, no te preocupes.

A Endymion le sonó el estómago de hambre y se dirigió hacia el salón. En compañía de Neflyte y de sus otros mandos, se sentó a la mesa para comer. Pero a cada mordisco que daba solo pensaba en la angustia que reflejaba el rostro de Serenity cuando se giró hacia él en el templo. No tenía aquella expresión de tristeza ni el día en que se casaron. Ni siquiera cuando su padre la repudió. Y las ojeras estaban todavía de color malva. No había duda de que no había dormido bien por la noche.

Tras asignar las tareas del día siguiente y decidir quiénes de sus hombres supervisarían los distintos encargos mientras él estuviera ocupado en la misión del rey, Endymion se dirigió a las escaleras que daban a su habitación. Pero antes de llegar a ellas, lo detuvo un guardia. Llevaba un mensaje para encontrarse con Neflyte en los establos. Endymion despidió a los hombres que lo seguían y se dirigió hacia los establos.

Entró sin antorcha que le iluminara el camino y encontró el lugar donde lo habían citado. Para él no fue una sorpresa ver a otro hombre presente. Se saludaron afectuosamente, como los primos que eran.

-Seguí la pista de Diamante hasta aquí hace unos días y la perdí unos pocos kilómetros antes de llegar — informó _Malakite_—. No creo que haya entrado en el castillo, pero seguramente anda cerca.

Endymion asintió con la cabeza.

_Malakite_ trabajaba en su red de espías y había estado siguiendo al sobrino de _Khonsu Silvermoon_, cuyo padre estaba ahora al mando de los renegados. A Diamante le gustaba aterrorizar y torturar a sus víctimas antes de matarlas. Era un hombre perverso y despiadado.

—¿Ha habido alguna señal que indicara su presencia?

—Todavía no han informado de nada, Endymion —intervino _Neflyte_—. Enviaré a más soldados en su busca y haré más visible el control para ver si así se desanima a seguir rondando Milenio de Plata.

—¿Algo más, _Malakite_?... ¿Has escuchado algo?

Su primo lo miró como si estuviera pensando en decirle algo, pero no dijo nada. Se limitó a mirarlo fijamente.

—¿De qué se trata?- cuestiono el pelinegro, esperando escuchar más noticias.

—Ten cuidado, Endymion. Si Diamante anda por aquí, entonces también tendrá sus propios espías. Vigila tu espalda.

_Malakite_ miró a _Neflyte_ y frunció el ceño.

—Vigila su espalda.- le ordenó.

_Neflyte_ asintió con la cabeza.

Antes de separarse se estrecharon las manos. _Malakite_ se fundió en la oscuridad para salir del castillo a su manera mientras Endymion y _Neflyte_ emprendían el regreso hacia el interior del mismo.

—El juego ha comenzado- dijo Neflyte.

Era una afirmación, no una pregunta, y Endymion asintió con la cabeza.

—Asi es, _Neflyte_. Hasta que acabemos con la familia de la Luna Llena y el trono sea suyo, Kamus no estará a salvo.

Endymion se detuvo y se giró hacia su amigo. Bajando el tono de voz, compartió con él el plan del rey.

—Kamus quiere utilizar Milenio de Plata como punto de partida para dar el último paso y liberar la galaxia de _Kaos_. Debemos limpiar esta zona de espías y de enemigos.

—Entonces, ¿no arrasará el palacio? —silbó Neflyte asombrado.

—No, éste no. Pero debe seguir bajo nuestro control. Ésa será tu misión mientras yo esté afuera con el rey. Y también tienes que cuidar de ella en mi ausencia —añadió Endymion sin mencionar su nombre, extrañado hasta el mismo de su propia petición. Luego agregó intentando disimular la preocupación que sentía—. Ella puede llegar a ser su propio enemigo.

Llegaron al castillo y se separaron en el vestíbulo. _Neflyte_ inclinó la cabeza en gesto de despedida y se dirigió hacia el cuartel con los demás mandos mientras Endymion subía las escaleras de la torre.

_El juego ha comenzado,_ pensó mientras cruzaba la puerta de sus aposentos.

Que ganara el mejor.


	6. Tan solo una peticion

**CAPITULO**

**CINCO**

Aunque era consciente de que no había dormido, Serenity despertó una vez más en la cama sin saber cómo. Había caminado por la habitación durante horas tras regresar del templo, sintiendo cómo la tensión le oprimía el estómago. Se negó a comer la cena que le subieron, se acurrucó bajo la capa una vez más y se sentó en la silla de su padre para intentar sin éxito dormir.

Y ahora estaba allí, bajo las mantas, en uno de los extremos de la cama. Apartándose el cabello de la cara, miró por la habitación en busca de alguna señal que demostrara que Endymion había dormido allí. El baúl en el que guardaba su ropa estaba abierto, y la otra almohada parecía hundida. De hecho, el otro lado de la cama todavía conservaba aún su calor. Serenity deslizó la mano por el hueco vacío y pensó en cómo la cambiaba cada noche de lugar sin despertarla.

En cuanto se levantó de la cama, entró Lita con una jarra de agua fresca y otra sirvienta con una bandeja de comida. Detrás de ella pasó Endymion. Iba vestido con su habitual armadura oscura y su capa de color tinto, pero no llevaba puesta su espada. Serenity probó un poco de miel y néctar y le devolvió la bandeja a la muchacha. Endymion la miraba con tal fijeza que se puso nerviosa. Durante las dos últimas semanas, a pesar de estar casados, habían tenido poco contacto. Endymion había tomado posesión de su casa y de su gente, y ella simplemente trataba de ignorar su presencia. Ahora era _Kunzite_ quien llevaba el castillo, y a Serenity nadie le pedía opinión.

Serenity alisó la falda del vestido con manos nerviosas y esperó a que él hablara primero.

—Buenos días, princesa—dijo esbozando algo parecido a una sonrisa—. No me gustaría interrumpirte si deseas seguir comiendo. Por favor, continua.

Pero ella negó con la cabeza.

—Ya he comido algo. Mi apetito no es tan bueno últimamente como Luna le gustaría, aunque insiste en traerme comida en abundancia todas las mañanas.

—He venido a pedirte que cenes esta noche conmigo. Si recuperas el apetito, por supuesto —se apresuró a aclararle al observar su expresión desconcertada.

—¿Cenar, Endymion? preguntó Serenity mirándolo y tratando de averiguar el motivo de aquella invitación. —¿En la sala?

—Me gustaría hacerlo en algún lugar más privado, estoy seguro de que deseas disfrutar de unos momentos de libertad.

Endymion se dio la vuelta y, con voz amable, les dijo a Lita y a la criada que se marcharan. Esperó a que hubieran cerrado la puerta y volvió a mirar a Serenity.

Aquélla era la oportunidad que ella esperaba para conseguir averiguar algo de información sobre el futuro que los esperaba a ella, a sus hermanos y a su gente. Una oportunidad que hasta el momento no había tenido debido a las ausencias de Endymion y a otros menesteres que lo mantenían muy ocupado.

—¿Qué deseas discutir en privado? Podemos hablar de ello ahora, si así lo deseas.

Endymion frunció el ceño perplejo y la miró a los ojos.

—No se trata de ningún tema en concreto. Sólo esperaba que…

Se detuvo.

—Tenemos tanto de que…

Volvió a pararse.

—Estamos casados y…

Frunció todavía más el ceño y sacudió la cabeza. Ahora le tocaba a él sentirse confuso, tal y tomo ella se encontraba normalmente a su lado. Endymion se acercó a la ventana y miró hacia el exterior. El día estaba sombrío. Serenity esperó con el corazón lleno de miedo, consciente de que sus palabras se referirían a su matrimonio, y tal vez tuviera que escuchar algo que no quisiera oír.

—Nuestro matrimonio fue precipitado e inesperado —dijo él finalmente mientras observaba caer la lluvia—. Me gustaría hablar contigo de las expectativas que tengo respecto a nuestra unión.

Serenity tragó saliva dos veces. Tenía la boca seca y se sentía incapaz de articular palabra. Aquélla era también su preocupación, pero no esperaba que él sacara el tema. Él seguía sin mirarla. Serenity aspiró con fuerza el aire e intentó guardar la calma. Tenía pocos derechos y menos recursos frente a su esposo, así que se preparó para lo peor.

—En estos tiempos hay demasiada incertidumbre —dijo cuando por fin se giró para mirarla—. Existen demasiadas cosas todavía sin confirmar como para que se pueda asegurar algo sobre nuestro futuro. Pero creo que debemos acostumbrarnos el uno al otro antes de que se tome alguna decisión.

—¿Decisión, Endymion? ¿Qué clase de decisión se va a tomar respecto a mí? —preguntó Serenity poniéndose nerviosa—. Creí que todo estaba acordado. Me robaste la honra. Y a mi familia. Me despojaste de un futuro.

Serenity intentó con todas sus fuerzas utilizar la ira como escudo contra aquella incertidumbre. Sin embargo, descubrió en los ojos de Endymion un deseo por algo inconcreto que no fue capaz de distinguir, y eso la puso nerviosa. No era posible que la deseara de un modo carnal. Un hombre tan atractivo como él podría tener a cualquier mujer en la cama, así que no había necesidad de que tomara una que no estaba dispuesta.

—¿Qué más quieres de mí?

¡Que el cielo la ayudara! Nunca debió haber hecho aquella pregunta, porque no deseaba escuchar la respuesta. Aquélla era una de las mayores estupideces que había cometido en su vida. Y ahora no le quedaba más remedio que escuchar la respuesta.

Endymion se aclaró la garganta y sonrió. Su sonrisa estaba teñida de tristeza.

—Lo único que quiero es compartir una cena contigo. Ni más ni menos.

¿Cómo iba a negarse a una petición tan sencilla? Y sin embargo, algo le dijo a Serenity que debía hacerlo.

—¿Y quién pagará las consecuencias, a quién amenazarás si me niego a cumplir esta orden?

Endymion dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración y murmuró algo entre dientes que ella no fue capaz de escuchar.

—Teniendo en cuenta que ésa es la manera en que he intentado controlar tu comportamiento durante las últimas semanas, comprendo que pienses que siempre vaya a actuar así. Te pido perdón, princesa, por pedirte algo tan desagradable.

Para sorpresa de Serenity, Endymion se inclinó y se giró para marcharse sin pronunciar una sola palabra más. Abrió la puerta y se marchó antes de que ella hubiera comprendido cuáles eran sus verdaderas intenciones.

Parpadeando y pensando que al abrir los ojos seguiría viéndolo allí, Serenity se sacudió la cabeza e intentó aclararse ella misma sus pensamientos. Clavó la mirada en la puerta e intentó buscar una explicación para sus propios sentimientos. Endymion le había hecho una sencilla proposición, hecha de hombre a mujer y no de enemigo a enemigo. Había intentado calmar sus miedos, y ella había rechazado su ayuda. Se sintió tentada a seguirlo y aceptar su invitación, pero entonces escuchó las palabras de su primo una vez más, y las acusaciones que le había lanzado hicieron que se detuviera.

_"Prostituta... prostituta."_

Endymion era el enemigo. Sus palabras y cualquier otra estrategia para ganarse su confianza estaban encaminadas a hacerla desaparecer a ella como amenaza y asumir el papel que le pertenecía a su padre y que sería de Eliot después de él: Señor de Milenio de Plata.

Serenity se estremeció al pensar en lo poco que le había faltado para volver a traicionar a los suyos, y todo por la esperanza de escuchar unas palabras amables.

Pero un momento..., Serenity volvió a clavar la vista en la puerta. Él no era el único que podía conseguir cosas hablando con ella. ¿No le había ordenado Diamante que recopilara toda la información posible sobre el enemigo y que la compartiera con él? Podría hacerle preguntas a aquel hombre al servicio del rey y ayudar a los aliados de su pueblo en sus continuas batallas para obtener la victoria y exterminar las fuerzas de Kamus de una vez por todas.

Tras analizar aquella perspectiva, se dio cuenta de que debía aceptar su invitación. Abrió la puerta y pasó por delante de su doncella y del asombrado escudero de Endymion, que sostenía su espada .Serenity corrió por las escaleras tras él. Se detuvo en cada planta para ver si estaba allí, pero no lo encontró ni en la sala ni el piso de abajo. Cuando llegó a la entrada del vestíbulo, dos guardias le impidieron el paso.

—¡Endymion! —llamó Serenity lo mas fuerte que pudo.

Sin embargo, el guerrero estaba casi al final del corredor, y caminaba con paso firme. Con todo el ruido que provocaban docenas de soldados y sirvientes, no era posible que su voz llegara hasta él. Pero su segundo al mando se plantó delante de ella.

—¿Necesita algo, princesa? —le preguntó en un tono formal que le sirvió a Serenity para recordar su posición y su procedencia.

—Neflyte, general —dijo cuando pudo recuperar el aliento—, quería hablar con vuestro superior, pero se ha ido.

—Así es, mi lady. Tiene muchos asuntos que atender —respondió el hombre con voz de reproche.

Serenity se dio la vuelta para marcharse y no se dignó a mirar atrás. Comenzó a subir las escaleras y al llegar a sus aposentos llamó a Lita . Había decidido que tenía que prepararse para su próximo encuentro, así que pidió sus agujas y sus hilos y se dirigió a la sala para reunirse con Eliot y la pequeña dama allí. Bordar siempre le calmaba los nervios.

Al llegar a la sala fue recibida por dos pequeños alegres que la rodearon por la cintura en un tierno y prolongado abrazo.

-¡Hermana!- exclamaron al unísono.

Su hermano Eliot, cuya edad no sobrepasaba los once años, era un jovencito despierto y entusiasta. De contextura delgada y delicados rasgos varoniles poseía el cabello de un rubio tan platinado como el de su hermana mayor. Se parecía muchísimo a Serenity a pesar de ser su medio hermano.

La pequeña dama por otra parte, había heredado el carácter quisquilloso y arrogante de los Silvermoon. Con apenas cuatro años de edad parecía ser una niñita muy suspicaz en todos los sentidos. Pese a ello, su rostro angelical lograba despertar el cariño y la admiración de toda la servidumbre del palacio y la adoración en su hermana mayor; muy a pesar de que se mostrara grosera y malcriada con ella casi la mayoría de las veces.

Como ocurría desde la llegada de los caballeros del rey, el tema de conversación de su hermano fue Endymion y todo lo que tuviera que ver con él. Cuando _Eliot_ hubo alabado durante demasiados minutos al _conquistador _de Milenio de Plata, Serenity lo atajó recordándole al muchacho cual era su procedencia y de qué lado estaba. La expresión de _Eliot_ se ensombreció, como cuando le prohibió que siguiera con su aprendizaje para la lucha, y la sala quedó sumida en el silencio. La pequeña dama se bajó del regazo de Serenity y se subió al de Lita, acrecentando la tensión.

Serenity aspiró con fuerza el aire para intentar aclarar sus propios sentimientos.

Dos horas más tarde, sus pensamientos seguían igual de confusos que siempre.

* * *

Se maldijo a sí mismo por ser tan estúpido unas mil veces mientras recorría el perímetro de Milenio de Plata por quinta vez. La lluvia había cesado, pero no el viento, que lo hacía casi tambalearse. Les había dicho a los guardias que lo esperaran en la puerta, así que estaba solo cerca del muro de piedra que marcaba el camino hacia el templo.

El palacio resultaba una visión imponente, sobre todo cuando se observaba desde tan cerca. La solidez de sus muros y de sus cimientos convencería a sus posibles atacantes de la insignificancia de sus actos. Con la lluvia y el viento que soplaba desde el estuario, el castillo se alzaba como la prueba de la sabiduría de aquellos que habían escogido su localización y habían trazado su diseño.

Aquellos malditos selenitas, pensó Endymion mientras contemplaba a través de la lluvia las dos torres que tenía delante.

Aunque debería estarles agradecido porque le hubieran evitado a _Kamus_ el esfuerzo y el gasto de construir una torre de semejante fortaleza, no pudo evitar sentirse fastidiado por aquella civilizacion que, alegando ser pacifica, no dudo en aliarse con el enemigo.

Pese a que semejantes muros lo protegian, Endymion se sentía como un blanco seguro, con sus hombres asignados a proteger aquel castillo mientras las fuerzas principales del rey avanzaban hacia el norte.

Como la falta de provisiones le hacía aminorar la marcha, _Kamus_ había decidido aprovisionar aquel lugar y utilizarlo durante los meses siguientes para asegurar su dominio sobre las tierras controladas entonces por los aliados. Muy pocas personas estaban al corriente de sus planes, pero Kamus los había compartido con Endymion, y tenía la intención de anunciárselos a sus nobles en la reunión de Marte.

Endymion se imaginaba la reacción de rechazo que surgiría cuando corriera la noticia de que él, un soldado bastardo de origen desconocido, iba a convertirse en administrador de las tierras de los selenitas .Endymion sería el guardián de Milenio de Plata y controlaría aquella zona crucial del oeste de la galaxia como premio por sus servicios al rey _Kamus_.

El rey le había asegurado que cuando la guerra terminara recibiría una gran cantidad de territorios que podría entregarle a sus hijos.

Y, siempre y cuando, Eliot jurara fidelidad al rey y se dejara aconsejar por Endymion; el muchacho regentaría Milenio de Plata cuando alcanzara la edad de controlar a los hombres que servían a los selenitas.

Por supuesto, Endymion era consciente de que durante todo aquel proceso, Serenity sería una gran influencia para el muchacho y para el proceso de reconstruccion de la paz en la Luna.

Eliot había dejado entrever las advertencias que Serenity le había hecho respecto a traicionar a su pueblo. Endymion necesitaba ganarse el apoyo de su esposa para conseguir el del muchacho.

Para ser alguien que nunca había soñado con un hogar, a Endymion le sorprendió cómo aquel anhelo se habían instalado en su pensamiento por las noches; robándole el sueño... La invitación para que se sentara a cenar con él procedía de aquel extraño deseo que se había apoderado de él desde que se casó con la dama de la Luna y supo de los planes del rey.

Pero Endymion no estaba animado en ese sentido.

Su esposa luchaba constantemente contra él ya sea con sus palabras o con sus silencios. Ejercía presión sobre su hermano para hacerlo inmune a cualquier argumento que llevara a una auténtica tregua y para que rechazara los ofrecimientos de seguir con su entrenamiento. No obstante, tambien se había negado a compartir mesa con Endymion.

¡Otra vez aquellos estúpidos pensamientos!... Allí estaba uno de los mandos más importantes del rey, sumido en la más absoluta de las confusiones por culpa de una mujer. Endymion giró la cara hacia la lluvia, permitiendo que sus gotas frías despejaran sus pensamientos. Se había sentido tan desconcertado ante sus responsabilidades, que se marchó sin el yelmo ni la espada, y sin la maldita capa, que hubiera impedido que la armadura se le empapara.

Y lo que era todavía más frustrante: Se vio a sí mismo a la orilla del estuario, mirando fijamente la torre norte en la que estaba ella. Transcurrido un tiempo que no supo precisar, se secó la cara y decidió regresar a sus quehaceres. Se marchaba dentro de dos días, y tenía muchas cosas que preparar. Perder el tiempo de aquella manera era algo impropio de él. Trató de desprenderse de aquella absurda preocupación sobre Serenity y el papel que tendría en su futuro y en el futuro de la galaxia y regresó al lado de Neflyte.

—Un buen combate te libraría de ese desánimo —aseguró su amigo—. ¿O lo que necesitas es yacer con una mujer? —le preguntó alzando una ceja.

—¿La dos cosas?... ¿Ninguna? —preguntó Endymion con poco entusiasmo.

—Hablando de mujeres, tu esposa te siguió desde la torre —dijo Neflyte cruzándose de brazos—. Pero corrías tan deprisa que no la oíste llamarte.

—¿Te dijo qué quería?

Intentó disimular el vivo interés que tenía, pero resultaba obvio incluso para él. Neflyte se limitó a negar con la cabeza. Endymion se atrevió entonces a preguntarle a la persona en quien más confiaba en el mundo aquello que llevaba atormentándolo durante días.

—¿Has deseado alguna vez algo más que la vida de un soldado? ¿No has querido vivir nunca en un lugar fijo con una mujer?

—¿Es eso lo que te hace estar así? Neflyte dio un paso atrás y lo miró de arriba abajo, como si no lo conociera.

—Endymion, para los mercenarios como nosotros sólo existe la guerra. Yo no me veo asentado en un sitio ni cuando el rey controle toda la Galaxia. Y no puedo creer que tú pudieras ser feliz con una vida así. Está escrito en nuestra naturaleza guerrera: somos conquistadores, Endymion; no conquistados.

Endymion se encogió de hombros e intentó pensar en las palabras de su amigo. Neflyte no conocía todavía la decisión del rey que le proporcionaría una opción que no había tenido nunca antes…

El hecho de que le hubiera ordenado casarse con Serenity o matarla era el primer paso, Y Endymion estaba convencido de que _Kamus_ nunca tuvo la intención de mandarla asesinar. El rey era un especialista en hacerle creer a la gente que tenía elección cuando en realidad no era así.

Kamus quería que Endymion tuviera bajo control aquel lugar cuando se presentara su plan ante los consejeros. Sería mucho más difícil para los que se oponían a él dentro de las fuerzas del rey detenerlo si ya tenía bajo su mando a Milenio de Plata , a la dama de la Luna y al heredero de los selenitas.

Pero, ¿ahora qué?

Podría conservar el castillo. Podría proteger y entrenar al heredero. ¿Y la princesa?

Se había casado con ella y habían consumado. Su matrimonio era un hecho, pero Serenity se negaba a aceptarlo. ¿Conseguiría hacerla cambiar de opinión y llegaría a controlarla como al resto de sus responsabilidades? Endymion se sacudió la cabeza.

—Ya veo que entiendes lo que te digo —aseguró Neflyte malinterpretando su gesto—. Aunque tu matrimonio le ha proporcionado al rey un gran éxito, no dudará en ayudarte a anularlo cuando acabe con sus enemigos. Milenio de Plata no es más que una parada en nuestro camino como soldados. Y ella es sencillamente algo con lo que debes divertirte mientras estamos aquí. Acéptalo así y no permitas que ejerza ningún poder sobre ti.

Los pensamientos de Endymion entraron en conflicto dentro de su cabeza. Una parte de él, la que había vivido la misma vida de Neflyte durante años, aceptaba la verdad que encerraban las palabras de su amigo. Por desgracia, la otra parte, la parte que conocía los planes del rey y la verdad sobre su propio pasado, no estaba dispuesta a aceptarla.

Como tardaba en responderle, Neflyte dio por hecho que estaba de acuerdo con él.

—Entonces vamos. Vayamos en busca de ese escudero tuyo para que te pueda limpiar la armadura, que la tienes empapada.

Endymion asintió con la cabeza y caminó al lado de su amigo hacia el puente levadizo. _Fiore_ podría ciertamente limpiarle la malla y la armadura y comenzar a enseñarle a Eliot cómo hacerlo. Endymion estaba deseando que le quitaran aquello del cuerpo, pero vaciló un instante en la puerta del castillo.

—Luego lucharé contigo de hombre a hombre y te daré algo para que te preocupes de verdad —dijo Neflyte.

Pensando que así podría dejar de lado aquellos pensamientos inquietantes, Endymion asintió con la cabeza. Cuando entraron en el patio, llamó a Fiore con la intención de darle algunas instrucciones. Para aquel entonces, había dejado de llover y soplaba menos viento. Una pequeña multitud se congregó en el patio al correrse la voz de lo que iba a pasar.

Fiore lo ayudó a quitarse la armadura y la cota de malla y después le tendió la espada. Pidió permiso para que Eliot y él, que parecían haber congeniado bastante a causa de la edad, pudieran asistir al combate, y gritó de alegría cuando Endymion le dio permiso. El escudero se colocó a un lado del patio y tiró de Eliot , que acababa de llegar siguiendo las órdenes de Endymion .

—Bueno, ¿estás preparado? —lo tentó Neflyte moviendo su arma muy cerca de él y incitándolo para que fuera Endymion quien comenzara.

Endymion soltó una carcajada e insultó a su amigo. Dicho aquello, la lucha dio comienzo: Aunque estaba empapado por la lluvia, Endymion se movió con facilidad ahora que no tenía la pesada armadura encima.

Neflyte fue parando todos los golpes y todos los ataques. El suelo estaba completamente embarrado, y ambos se resbalaban con frecuencia. Pero la lucha continuó hasta que estuvieron tan cubiertos de barro que no se veían el uno al otro. Arrojaron las espadas al suelo y siguieron luchando con las manos hasta que ya no pudieron seguir agarrando al contrincante. Los mirones protestaron y dijeron que el combate estaba arreglado.

Endymion y Neflyte prometieron una lucha mejor cuando la tierra estuviera seca. Se pusieron de pie para dirigirse al estuario y lavarse un poco, y Fiore junto a Eliot corrieron entusiasmados tras ellos.

Endymion lucharía contra la resistencia de Serenity de enseñar a su hermano las artes de la guerra. Sería él quien lo iniciara en el entrenamiento de un caballero pues el chico estaba muy interesado en el juego de espadas.

Como si el hecho de pensar en ella hubiera conjurado su aparición, Endymion alzó la vista hacia el balcon de su habitacion y vislumbró el preocupado rostro de Serenity observando la escena desde sus aposentos. Levantó la espada hacia ella y la vio dar un paso atrás, de modo que ya no pudo seguir observándola. Endymion se giró hacia Neflyte y hacia los muchachos y fue a lavarse antes de entrar en el vestíbulo.

* * *

Se abrió la puerta.

Endymion estaba delante de ella con un aspecto muy parecido al que tenía la noche de su boda. Ya no era el bruto soldado que había visto luchando en el barro un poco antes.

No. Aquél era un hombre cuya apariencia clamaba que por sus venas corría sangre noble. Un hombre que definía la expresión «buena cuna». Y sin embargo, por lo que ella había descubierto, era sólo un caballero de origen dudoso o cuando menos desconocido, que se había ganado el favor del rey como resultado de sus habilidades.

Serenity se estremeció al recordar la demostración de fuerza que había hecho en el patio. Ambos hombres se habían quitado las armaduras para luchar sólo con los pantalones y las botas puestas. Aquella misma fuerza quedaba ahora oculta bajo su elegante atuendo y el cabello húmedo y bien peinado.

—¿Tienes frio, Serenity? —le preguntó, ofreciéndole el brazo—. En la sala hay fuego encendido.

—No, sólo estoy un poco cansada.

—Entonces no te mantendré mucho tiempo alejada de nuestra… cama.

Serenity escuchó la sonrisa en su voz al referirse a su lugar de descanso. Serenity seguía sin saber cómo era posible que cada noche la llevara a la cama sin que se hubiera despertado ni una sola vez.

Descendió con él las escaleras que llevaban a la sala y se sorprendió al ver lo que encontró allí. La habitación estaba completamente transformada. En el centro había ahora una mesa pequeña cubierta con un mantel de lino, platos y copas. A cada lado, una silla. Había velas encendidas y un fuego ardía en la chimenea, alejando la humedad del día.

El nudo que sintió en el estómago la previno que aquello no iba a ser tan solo una cena. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido pensar que sería una buena idea? Cuando Eliot había regresado sano y salvo a sus aposentos, después de su salida, Serenity decidió aceptar la invitación de Endymion. Tras enviarle recado con Fiore, se pasó lo que quedaba del día preocupada pensando en cómo obtener la información que necesitaba de aquel hombre tan enigmático.

Se detuvieron un instante sin entrar en la sala y Endymion siguió bajando escalones, guiándola hacia la entrada.

—Endymion, ¿no cenamos en la sala? —preguntó ella.

—Pensé que tras haber estado tan encerrada los últimos días te gustaría dar un paseo por los jardines. El cielo se ha despejado y es una noche bastante agradable. Tenemos tiempo antes de que nos sirvan la cena.

Hablaba en un tono de voz que habría convencido a un ángel para que pecara. ¿Sería consciente Endymion de lo revuelta que la había dejado su paseo al templo? El encuentro con su primo la había aterrorizado. Deseaba desesperadamente caminar, de hecho, quería echar a correr para aliviar la tensión.

—Te confieso, que has descubierto mi debilidad. Detesto estar encerrada en mi alcoba. Lo cierto es que me encantaría dar un paseo contigo.

Aunque Serenity conocía el camino en la oscuridad, permitió que Endymion la guiara de la mano por el corredor hacia las escaleras de la torre sur en dirección a los jardines situado en las almenas. Había un camino que recorría el perímetro del castillo y desde allí, cuando hacía buen tiempo, se podía disfrutar de las mejores vistas del cielo estrellado. Al llegar arriba, Serenity se soltó y se acercó a uno de los extremos dentados del muro de piedra. Inclinándose hacia delante, miró hacia el bosque sobre el que se elevaba el templo y luego hacia los claros del sureste, donde habían acampado las fuerzas del rey _Kamus_.

—Tengo que hablar de un asunto con los guardias, Serenity. Adelántate si lo deseas.

Endymion esperó su respuesta, y cuando ella asintió con la cabeza, se dio la vuelta y se acercó a los soldados que patrullaban los muros.

Aquél era un soplo de la libertad de la que ya no disfrutaba, pensó Serenity apresurando el paso todo lo que pudo aunque sin llegar a correr. No podría escapar de él aunque quisiera, eso lo sabía, pero era un alivio estar sola. Soltó su rubio cabello y se puso de cara al viento. Aspirando con fuerza el aire, permitió que los vientos que soplaban en aquellas alturas se estrellaran contra ellos hasta que giró una esquina y tuvo el viento a la espalda.

Riendo, Serenity continuó su media carrera, regresando hasta donde había dejado a Endymion mucho antes de lo que le hubiera gustado. Seguía hablando con los guardias, así que ella siguió su camino y no se detuvo hasta que estuvo lo más lejos posible de él. Entonces se inclinó hacia delante y observó las embarcaciones que podían utilizarse para cruzar el Mar de la Serenidad. Había muchas de las que tenía su padre. Era una pequeña flota, y parecía estar preparándose para algo. Había guardias formando un círculo alrededor de las embarcaciones, como si quisieran protegerlas de algún ataque.

Enseguida el sol comenzó a caer por el oeste, el viento se hizo más frío y Serenity comenzó a temblar. Aunque prefería pasar frío que estar dentro, no se movió de allí. Tomó asiento entre dos almenas y cerró los ojos.

—Estas poniendo nerviosos a mis hombres, Serenity.

Serenity abrió los ojos y vio de frente a Endymion delante de ella con una capa en la mano.

—¿Cómo es eso?

—Por tus pasos tan acelerados y el modo tan peligroso de asomarte al muro.

—Éste es mi hogar, Endymion. He trepado por estos muros desde que era una niña. Me siento muy cómoda aquí —aseguró poniéndose en pie y apartándose del borde.

Al hacerlo, se colocó inconscientemente más cerca de él.

—Estas temblando —dijo Endymion acercándose todavía más—. Te he traído esto.

Pero no le ofreció la capa. La abrió y se la colocó sobre sus frágiles y pequeños hombros. Luego agarró los extremos para atárselos debajo de la barbilla. Aquel movimiento la acercó más de lo que Serenity había esperado, pero la tenía tan sujeta que no pudo moverse. Su cercanía la abrumaba, y cuando Endymion inclinó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos, supo que iba a besarla.

* * *

El sol se ocultaba lentamente. Sus últimos rayos dorados en diversos tonos ambarinos iluminaron sus siluetas haciéndose mucho más nítida a medida que los últimos reflejos se proyectaban en el mar de la Serenidad.

Sus labios estaban a tan escasos centímetros de los suyos. Pero entonces se detuvo y no se acercó más. Serenity contuvo la respiración. Sabía desde la noche que habían pasado juntos cómo se sentiría, e intentó que su cuerpo no reaccionara ante lo que sabía que podía suceder. Y por el modo en que le latía el corazón dentro del pecho y cómo se le secó la boca, era evidente que su cuerpo quería que volviera a ocurrir. Serenity cerró los ojos y lucho contra el deseo de cruzar aquel espacio tan breve y robarle un beso. Recordaba el tacto de sus labios en los suyos, la dulzura de sus caricias…

Su cuerpo traidor se estremeció en rincones en los que era mejor no pensar, y volvió a estremecerse.

Entonces, Endymion dio un paso atrás, dejándole sueltos los extremos de la capa. Serenity escudriñó su rostro en busca de alguna explicación mientras trataba de controlar el deseo que se había apoderado de ella. Dio unos pasos atrás y apartó la mirada. ¿Sería él consciente de lo que su cercanía le provocaba? ¿Estaría tratando de seducirla como parte de un plan? Y tampoco podía evitar preguntarse lo más peligroso de todo: ¿Por qué se había detenido?

—Disculpa, princesa —dijo Endymion a su espalda—. No era mi intención…

No terminó la frase, como si no supiera qué decir. Serenity se giró para mirarlo y la expresión confusa que observó en su rostro la tranquilizó en cierto modo.

—Mi intención era calmar tus miedos y la ansiedad respecto a la idea de cenar juntos, pero ahora veo que mi falta de control no ha hecho sino empeorar las cosas.

Endymion miró a los hombres que estaban cerca de la escalera y luego otra vez a ella.

—No he terminado de darles instrucciones a los guardias. Si te reúnes conmigo en la sala cuando hayas acabado de pasear, puedes quedarte un rato más.

Sin esperar su respuesta, Endymion la dejó allí. Sola. Serenity se ató la capa y caminó hasta el borde. Tratando de no pensar en lo que había estado a punto de ocurrir entre ellos, permitió que el viento le acariciara el rostro antes de su próximo encuentro.

Endymion contó cada paso que lo alejaba de ella. Tenía los puños apretados y luchaba contra la necesidad de estrecharla entre sus brazos y besarla hasta dejarla sin aliento. Era consciente de que aquello no sería muy inteligente, pero también de que era exactamente lo que deseaba hacer.

Eso y más. Mucho más.

En realidad no tenía nada más que decirles a los guardias, así que se bajó de las almenas tras indicarles que la princesa tenía permiso para seguir allí. Bajó las escaleras, cruzó el vestíbulo y se encaminó hacia la sala. Todo estaba ya listo. Los sirvientes y la doncella de Serenity lo recibieron con miradas expectantes cuando entró.

Endymion se sentó y pidió Licor de malva mientras esperaba. Transcurridos unos minutos, escuchó el sonido de unos pasos dirigiéndose hacia la sala. Y allí estaba ella. Endymion se puso de pie al verla entrar, y observó en silencio cómo le tendía la capa a su doncella.

—Endymion, si no te importa, necesito regresar un instante a mis aposentos antes de cenar.

Endymion trató de discernir si aquella petición encerraba alguna astucia, pero no percibió nada. Asintió con la cabeza para dar su consentimiento, sintiendo curiosidad cuando ella le susurró algo al oído a su doncella. La muchacha se sonrojó y bajó la vista.

Serenity cumplió su palabra, y unos minutos más tarde regresó y se sentó a su lado en la mesa.

—Tengo entendido que últimamente casi no comes —comentó él cuando les hubieron servido la cena—. Le he pedido a nuestra cocinera que prepare tus platos favoritos.

—Gracias por ser tan considerado, Endymion —murmuró Serenity mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Endymion le pasó un plato. El aroma suculento a especias que desprendía le llegó hasta la nariz y se dispuso a comer con entusiasmo.

Él esperó a que comiera una cantidad considerable antes de empezar. Por lo que había observado en ella durante las últimas semanas y por lo que había averiguado preguntándoles a los que la conocían bien, se había enterado de que cuando estaba disgustada no comía. Así que la visita al templo no la había tranquilizado lo más mínimo, y se preguntó por qué.

—Puedo pedirte agua fresca , si lo prefieres —dijo llenándole la copa con licor.

—No, el licor es muy bueno —aseguró Serenity dando un sorbo—. ¿Otro regalo de _Kamus_?

—Es el mismo. Nos regaló un tonel de su favorito por...

—Por nuestra boda —terminó ella,estrellando la copa en la mesa al ver que Endymion no lo hacía—. ¿Qué más te ha obsequiado por casarte conmigo? ¿Qué honores te ha concedido por tomar como esposa a la hija del enemigo? ¿O tal vez debería preguntarte qué crimen has cometido para que te castiguen con semejante acuerdo?

Serenity entrecerraba los ojos a medida que preguntaba. Su voz estaba teñida de un sarcasmo agrio, y Endymion respondió de la misma manera.

—No he ganado recompensa alguna ni honores con nuestro matrimonio. Me he limitado a obedecer las órdenes de mi rey. ¡Necesitábamos asegurarnos el castillo y las tierras de los selenitas y tu eras el instrumento para conseguirlo!

Serenity palideció por completo y Endymion lamentó al instante el tono tan duro que había utilizado. ¿Por qué había permitido que lo metiera en aquel tipo de enfrentamiento? Conocía de sobra aquel patrón de conducta. Ésa era una de las ventajas de sus años de espía. Podía observar a la gente durante un periodo de tiempo y descubrir sus secretos por lo que hacían y por cómo lo hacían.

Serenity se disgustaría todavía más cuando descubriera aquello de él. A pesar de los esfuerzos que hacía para no mostrar nada de sí misma, Endymion había descubierto muchas cosas.

Tenía una gran fuerza interior y necesitaba utilizarla. Sabía muchas más cosas de su padre y de los planes de guerra de su pueblo de lo que quería hacerle creer a Endymion. Y aunque mostraba al exterior una expresión dura y segura de sí misma, sufría de falta de confianza. A sus oídos habían llegado historias de cómo intentaba constantemente conseguir más cosas de las que se esperaban de una hija, aunque se tratara de la mismísima dama de la Luna.

Pero lo más importante que había descubierto de ella era algo que Serenity había demostrado en sus últimos encuentros. Utilizaba la rabia como escudo cuando rozaban sus miedos. Cuando alguien o algo amenazaba con sacar a la luz aquella timidez que mantenía oculta bajo un férreo control, saltaba como una abeja furiosa, aguijoneando al que tuvieran más cerca. Endymion lo había aprendido tras sentir en sus propias carnes el pinchazo.

—Vamos, Serenity. Si tienes alguna pregunta que plantearme, hazla directamente.

Endymion observó cómo se aclaraba la garganta y pensaba en sus palabras. Bien, estaba meditando antes de lanzarse de nuevo al ataque. Podría llegar a enseñarle a confiar en él. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo…

—¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo ahora que sé que no estoy esperando un bebé?

Una punzada de desilusión atravesó el cuerpo de Endymion al escuchar aquella noticia. Aquella había sido la razón por la que tuvo que pasar por sus aposentos y por la que la doncella se había sonrojado.

—Acaso no...

—Sí —lo atajó ella desviando la vista.

—Las cosas no serán siempre como ahora, Serenity. Este lugar dejará muy pronto de ser una prisión para ti.

—¿A qué te refieres?...¿Me vas a abandonar? ¿O acaso el rey intercederá para poner fin a este matrimonio?

—En los próximos meses, incluso años, nos enfrentaremos a muchas incertidumbres. El rey no ha anunciado todavía su disposición final respecto a Milenio de plata. Creo que será mejor que esperemos sus palabras.

Endymion sabía mucho más, pero no podía compartirlo ni con ella ni con nadie por el momento. En cuestión de una semana todo estaría claro y todos sabrían que su matrimonio no era un arreglo temporal que podría deshacerse cuando el rey se trasladara a la conquista de la galaxia.

Serenity se puso en pie y se acercó a la chimenea, inclinándose en silencio sobre ella durante unos instantes.

—Creo entender lo que tu rey busca de todo esto —dijo alzando la vista para mirarlo—. Pero dime que es lo que quiere "_Endymion"._

No le hizo falta ni tomarse un segundo para pensárselo.

—En primer lugar, solo soy un vasallo leal a mi rey. Y luego, un hombre que en ocasiones quiere demasiadas cosas en muy poco tiempo. Pero serán los deseos de Kamus los que decidan en esta cuestión.

Los ojos de Serenity mostraban una emoción intangible que él no fue capaz de discernir.

—Tu conoces cual es tu lugar... ¿Qué será de mí ahora que tú y tu rey están aquí?

—Tal vez deberíamos empezar preguntándonos quién es la dama de la Luna y cuáles son sus deseos.

—Soy una mujer sin padre, sin familia y sin un sitio al que llamar hogar. Soy una mujer que se ha entregado a su enemigo. Ya no soy la dama de la Luna… —concluyó con la voz impregnada de dolor, sollozando con amargura.

Endymion se puso en pie y se acercó hasta ella por detrás. Le rodeó los hombros con el brazo y la estrechó contra sí. Ella se puso tensa pero no se apartó.

—No desesperes, Serenity —le susurró Endymion al oído—. Muchos otros se han visto en circunstancias similares y han sobrevivido. Incluso han vivido muy bien. El rey es un hombre justo y yo confío en su buen juicio.

Ella no se movió ni se mostró de acuerdo con sus palabras, así que Endymion la soltó y dio un paso atrás.

—Pronto partiré a una misión que me ha encargado el rey. Dejaré a Neflyte a cargo de Milenio de Plata. Nadie te hará daño mientras él esté al mando.

Su mirada estaba tan vacía que Endymion se sintió incómodo. Supo entonces que prefería enfrentarse a su rabia, a su confusión o a cualquier otra emoción que pudiera experimentar antes que a aquella melancolía. ¿Cómo podía despertarle de nuevo la furia?

—Me has preguntado qué quería, Serenity. _"¿Qué es lo quiere Endymion?"- _formulo aquella pregunta en voz alta clavando su mirada en ella - Te quiero a ti, Serenity . Quiero abrazarte y sentir la calidez de cuerpo entre mis brazos. Quiero que te abras a mí y quiero llenarte con todo mi ser.

Ella lo miró a los ojos y abrió los suyos mucho al distinguir el deseo que Endymion estaba sintiendo en aquel instante. Él dio un paso adelante y Serenity otro atrás. Endymion salvó la pequeña distancia que los separaba, la estrechó entre sus brazos y la besó del modo que había deseado hacerlo durante toda la noche y desde la noche en que se casaron.

Deslizó las manos a ambos lados de su rostro y se lo mantuvo sujeto mientras su boca reclamaba la suya. Se aprovechó de su sorpresa para degustarla profundamente, presionar sus labios sobre los suyos una y otra vez. Endymion la miró fijamente a los ojos hasta que ella los cerró. Sintió entonces las manos de Serenity en sus muñecas y pensó que iba a detenerlo, pero no lo hizo.

No se apartó de él ni rechazó sus besos.

Pronto estuvieron ambos sin respiración por la intensidad de aquel encuentro. Endymion le deslizó entonces las manos por el cuello y los hombros, recorriéndolos en un camino de besos. El modo en que ella se estremeció lo incitó todavía más.

—No tenemos que ser enemigos, Serenity. Dejame amarte, déjame ser tu esposo.

Como si se hubieran abierto las ventanas de una habitación oscura, sus palabras taladraron la seducción que había creado a su alrededor devolviendo a Serenity a la realidad. No había pasado ni un día desde que su primo la acusara de prostituirse al enemigo, y allí estaba ella, preparada para entregarse nuevamente.

—Si mueres en acto de servicio para tu rey, ya no seré la esposa del enemigo... —dijo limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano para quitarse su sabor—. Tu mismo lo has dicho, las cosas no serán siempre como ahora. Pero yo siempre seré una selenita y tu un bastardo sin apellido al servicio de un usurpador que cree que debería ser un rey.

Serenity le arrojó aquel insulto y esperó su reacción, temiéndola y suplicando por ella al mismo tiempo.

Había escuchado aquel rumor sobre su precaria procedencia entre los sirvientes desde su captura. Había descubierto aquella debilidad mientras él investigaba las suyas. Y ahora, al sentirse incapaz de resistirse a su llamada, se la había soltado sin piedad para crear una muralla entre ellos.

Y funcionó.

Serenity observó cómo su rostro se transformaba en el del guerrero que había visto por primera vez aquel día desde la almena. Sus ojos azules se mostraron fríos y distantes, y percibió cómo trataba de mantener el control mientras ella le escupía su furia.

—Creo que será mejor que te retires—dijo rompiendo el silencio- Ve a tu cuarto.

Endymion se acercó a la puerta y la abrió con tal ímpetu que la golpeó contra la pared.

Lita y Neflyte se pusieron de pie y los miraron fijamente. Sorprendida al haberlos encontrado juntos, Serenity censuró a su doncella con una mirada de reproche. Al parecer, Lita sufría la misma debilidad que su señora: Atracción por el enemigo. Tomándola del brazo, Serenity subió con ella las escaleras que llevaban a su habitación.

—No sabría decir si te sientes victorioso o no.

Endymion se echó hacia atrás y le permitió a Neflyte la entrada en la sala. Su amigo se sentó de inmediato a la mesa y comenzó a comer de los platos que todavía había allí. Tras permitir que la furia se fuera desvaneciendo, Endymion cerró la puerta y tomó asiento a su lado.

—Lo cierto es que sí me siento vencedor —aseguró mordiendo un trozo de pan.

—A juzgar por la expresión de la dama, ella no siente lo mismo —aseguró Neflyte sirviendo dos copas de vino y bebiendo de una de ellas—. Si yo fuera tú escondería la espada y no la dejaría nunca a su alcance. Así no echarás de menos partes de tu cuerpo que es mejor conservar. No sé si me entiendes…

Endymion soltó una carcajada, seguro de los resultados del encuentro con su esposa.

—A ti te pasará lo mismo si descubre las atenciones que le brindas a su doncella —bromeo Endymion , provocando que su amigo diera un respingo—. Yo me entero de todo lo que pasa por aquí, así que ándate con ojo si sólo tienes una aventura con ella.

Neflyte alzó la copa e hizo un brindis de burla. Luego le preguntó curioso.

—Y dime, ¿qué has averiguado?

—Que me desea.

—¿Y ése era el propósito de todo este circo? —preguntó Neflyte mirando las sobras de la comida—. ¿Comprobar que ella te desea? Si ése era tu objetivo, podías haberme pedido consejo.

—Eso habría sido demasiado simple —aseguró Endymion riéndose—. Todo su mundo se ha desmoronado a su alrededor y ella se ha quedado sola para recoger los restos del naufragio.

—Así es la guerra —respondió Neflyte encogiéndose de hombros.

—Ya, pero ahora ella es mía.

— ¿Y eso lo cambia todo? —Preguntó su amigo frunciendo el ceño—. Por favor, no me digas que después de todo tienes pensado quedarte con ella. ¿Una esposa, Endymion?

—Sí. Mi esposa.

—Y dime, señor "matrimoniado" —quiso saber Neflyte suspirando mientras se limpiaba las manos en un trozo de lino—, ¿cuál es tu plan?

—Ella se enfrenta mejor a los retos cuando está enfadada, así que la he enfurecido. Eso te hará las cosas más difíciles mientras yo esté fuera, y a ella le dará el temple necesario para enfrentarse a estos días mientras yo estoy con el rey.

—Amigo, Gracias por ser tan considerado conmigo.

—Vamos, Neflyte… No me digas que no sabes manejar a una mujer enfadada… Siempre que no descubra lo que hay entre su doncella y tú, probablemente estarás a salvo. O al menos vivo.

Endymion se puso de pie y le hizo un gesto a Neflyte para que lo siguiera.

—La princesa está agitada y tardará un tiempo en dormirse. Quiero enseñarte los planes que tengo. A mi regreso muchas cosas cambiaran por estos lugares, no te imaginas cuanto.


	7. el nombramiento

**CAPITULO**

**SEIS**

Entró como un torbellino furioso en la habitación.

Los besos de Endymion parecían quemarles todavía en sus labios. Las caricias de su esposo, todavía estaban impresas en su piel y recordar la manera en se había comportado con él le produjo cierto desvelo durante el resto de la noche.

La dura silla de su padre le parecía aquella noche una silla de tortura; jamás la había sentido tan fría e incómoda. Pero no podía regresar al lecho. No después de haberle escupido a Endymion semejantes insultos en las narices ya que tenía plena certeza de que él jamás las olvidaría. Podía esperar, de parte del guardián de Milenio de Plata cualquier tipo de represalias para sancionar aquel atrevimiento de su parte.

Estuvo, quien sabe, cuantas horas intentando conciliar el sueño. No quería admitir que simplemente estaba arrepentida del comportamiento grosero que había tenido en la cena. ¿Debía disculparse o simplemente dejar que las cosas siguieran su rumbo?

Aunque pensándolo más detenidamente…

El que debía pedir una disculpa después de todo era él; se había comportado como un completo cretino al decirle que ella tan solo era un instrumento para conseguir un fin. Claro, debió suponer desde un principio que las cosas serian de aquella manera, pero... ¿Por qué no pudo evitar sentirse tan vacía?

Era un hecho de que Endymion solo cumplió una orden al acostarse con ella y convertirla en su esposa; era un hecho que la mantuviera cautiva en su palacio por expresa voluntad de su soberano.

Pero también era un hecho que al ser ella una prisionera implicaba que Endymion pudiera tratarla como se le diera la gana.

No obstante el se comportara de una manera tan educada y atenta; y luego lo de sus hermanos y la intervención que tuvo para que los niños permanecieran cerca suyo. Al fin de cuentas era la hija del enemigo. Y él se comportaba de una manera muy extraña.

¿Sería posible que aquellas últimas palabras hayan sido ciertas? ¿Era posible que Endymion deseara convertirla en su esposa después de todo? Mil y un preguntas giraban todavía en su mente. Simplemente no podía alejar ese hombre de sus pensamientos.

Un rayo plateado de la luna se coló por las cortinas de color durazno. El cielo estrellado se rompía en mil pedazos y la fresca briza de la primavera invitó a los pensamientos de Serenity a despejarse.

Se asomó al balcón envuelta en una delgada manta de lino. Necesitaba aclarar sus sentimientos, de inmediato, antes de que él regresara al cuarto y la hallara despierta deambulando por toda la habitación sin haber conciliado aún el sueño. No estaba de ánimos para un nuevo enfrentamiento con ese hombre tan enigmático como lo era su esposo. Pero sentía, muy dentro de ella, que si lo tenía nuevamente enfrente no podía evitar lanzarse a un nuevo ataque.

De repente, le resultó curioso que no haya regresado aún. Las horas desde su último encuentro ya había transcurrido una eternidad; al igual que la posición de las estrellas, estas ya habia avanzado bastante su recorrido atraves de la boveda nocturna… ¿Dónde estaría ahora? ¿Seguiría aún enojado con ella?

Le resultaba difícil olvidar la última mirada que le había dirigido, fría y distante. Tal y como lo visó por primera vez en las murallas, el día de su casamiento; Endymion una vez más se había transformado antes sus ojos.

Endymion.

¿Qué no había otro pensamiento que ocupara su mente?...

Escuchó una voz que la distrajo. Desde el balcón, la oscuridad ocultaba de manera cómplice su presencia. El viento arrastró, hasta sus finos y agudos oídos, la conversación que entablaban dos soldados que merodeaban la guardia nocturna en los jardines del palacio.-

Solo percibió parte de la conversación que mantenian aquellos guardias en cuchicheos, pero fue la suficiente como para enterarse de los nuevos movimientos del ejército terrestre.

_-"Se reunirán en Jupiter. ¡Escuche rumores que Sir Endymion ha cambiado el lugar de la reunión! Kamus y toda su gente planearán allí el destino de Milenio Plateado... Hay rumores que el rey ya ha dispuesto quien se quedará con estas tierras"._

Serenity escuchó, completamente en silencio, los valiosos detalles de aquella información. No pudo evitar que se le formara un nudo en la garganta. _"Así que Kamus ya tiene decidido nuestros destinos"_, pensó Serenity tras recordar las palabras de su esposo y la seguridad que trataba de transmitirle respecto de las intenciones de su rey.

Pero ella no se quedaría de brazos cruzados. Eso jamás.

No le haría las cosas tan fáciles al enemigo. Más que nunca deseó que la aurora iluminara el cielo azul llevándose consigo las penurias de la noche para actuar de prisa, pues aun tenía posibilidad de frustrar los planes a los terraneos.

Cuando el primer rayo dorado del crepúsculo tocara los dominios selenitas, se cumplirían cinco días desde el último encuentro con su primo...

* * *

A Endymion le pareció buena idea cambiar el lugar de la reunión a última hora.

Siguiendo las valiosas advertencias de Sir Neflyte, si Diamante andaba cerca entonces podría haberse enterado de que los nobles del rey Kamus tenian planeado reunirse junto a su soberano, en los terrenos marcianos, cuando el sol se pusiera en el ocaso.

Fue así que Endymion creyó conveniente alistar a sus hombres y partir lo más rápidamente posible hacia Júpiter bajo el abrigo de la noche. Para ello navegaron por el mar de la Serenidad, en la pequeña y discreta flota que la noche anterior ya tenían preparadas, en vez de hacer el recorrido a pie.

El rostro del guerrero manifestaba una sonrisa complaciente al imaginarse la cara del enemigo cuando descubriera semejante astucia de su parte. Pero ya que no podría darse con el gusto de verlo con sus propios ojos, se conformó con pensar que una vez más había logrado proteger a su rey del peligro... Despues de todo era una guerra y él jamás consideró la remota posibilidad de convertirse en el perdedor.

Una vez que hubieron arribado con la flota hacia los puertos de Júpiter y mientras el resto de los nobles que servían a Kamus preparaban sus argumentos sobre el destino que le esperaría a Milenio de Plata recién conquistado, Endymion se preparaba para una verdadera batalla. Una de esas, en las que acudiría completamente desnudo sin ningún tipo de armas para defenderse.

Estaba realmente aterrado con la idea de que Kamus les dijera a todos los nobles sus verdaderas intenciones… unas en las que él, Endymion, formaría una parte crucial en los planes del soberano.

El rey le pidió que tomara asiento junto a su lado. Pero él se negó con rotundidad.

Y no es que fuera un cobarde, sino que simplemente le gustaba que todo marchara en orden. Prefirió salir a rondar patrullas junto al resto de los guardias para mantener la seguridad de la discreta reunión antes que quedarse allí sentado y de brazos cruzados. Los guardias que los acompañaban se hallaban distribuidos por los bosques jupiterianos, los puertos y monasterios para evitar que el enemigo se infiltrara.

En su camino no pudo evitar toparse con una extraña presencia que llevaba sobre sus hombros una capa negrísima como la noche y en el rostro la expresión tan sombría como la muerte.

-Ziosait...- murmuró Endymion acercándose al recién llegado, quien descendió de su montura para saludarlo.

Ziosait _«El Oscuro» _era el segundo hombre de confianza de Kamus y un excelente estratega que, pese a que por varios meses intentó hacerse el control de los selenitas, nunca logró su cometido; aunque si ganó una espantosa reputación de sanguinario entre los pobladores de la Luna, al extremo tal de que su nombre representaba al mismísimo Satanás de Milenio de Plata.

Luego de estrechar fraternalmente su mano, Endymion le indicó el camino donde la reunión debería llevarse a cabo. Tras asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden regresó al edificio de piedra; aunque se detuvo en la entrada al escuchar que gritaban indignados su nombre.

_-¿A ese bastardo?-_ grito furioso uno de los presentes.

_-¡No puede entregarle eso!_

Endymion se encogió de hombros y sacudió la cabeza mientras apoyaba su espalda en la fría pared de piedra. Los nobles hablaban de él como sí no estuviera presente en aquel sitio.

_-¡No tiene familia, señor! Es una locura_.

- Pero es fiel e incondicional- Lo defendió el soberano- Y con eso a mí me basta. Como todos saben, los lazos familiares nos llevan a tomar decisiones desacertadas…

_- No es mucho más que un soldado raso... ¡De ninguna manera está preparado para asumir un papel tan importante!_

-Pueden creer en Endymion. Es su deber creer en él porque yo ya lo he hecho y no hay nadie aquí presente que me haga cambiar de parecer- afirmó el rey con decisión y luego agregó con rotundidad - Además fue él quien tomó como esposa a la Dama de la Luna. Les puedo asegurar que el príncipe Eliot se unirá a nuestra causa contra el mal cuando esté en edad de gobernar la Luna, porque Endymion hará un buen trabajo con el muchacho-

_-¿Acaso yacer con la princesa era el requisito para gobernar a los selenitas?... Pues debería haberlo manifestado, mi señor, muchos de los que estamos aquí presentes de seguro jamás nos habríamos negado a obedecer tan delicioso mandato.-_ Señaló uno de los caballeros al resto provocando que el vestíbulo explotara en una oleada de maliciosas carcajadas.

Endymion escuchaba en completo silencio luchando contra el impulso de romperle la cara a trompazos a aquel imbécil que se atrevió a involucrar a su esposa y de faltarle el respeto de semejante manera. Podian hablar de él cuanto les diera la gana, pero de ella... simplemente sentia que la rabia le quemaba; como una bola hirviente en la boca del estómago dispuesta a erupcionar en cualquier instante si continuaban hablando así de su joven esposa.

_-¡Me niego a aceptarlo como un igual!... Creo, señor, que está cometiendo un grave error._

-Endymion me ha salvado la vida en varias oportunidades… si no fuera por su espada os puedo asegurar que el día de hoy no conservaría mi cabeza. Puedo decirles que si hay alguien quien debería asumir el trono de Milenio de Plata en estos momentos, no hay persona más indicada que Sir Endymion para defender vuestros intereses. Y tiene mi apoyo para regentarlo.- agregó Ziosait acallando a la multitud enardecida.

Endymion no se había dado cuenta de que estaba conteniendo la respiración. Al escuchar las palabras de Ziosait, la soltó y comenzó a creer por primera vez que tal vez aquello terminara bien.

Kamus le hizo un gesto para que se acercara, y él obedeció. Desenvainando una filosa espada que reposaba en un cinto de bronce, el rey lo hizo hincarse delante de él.

-_Yo. Kamus de Erusión, te nombro a ti, Endymion, como dueño y señor de Milenio de Plata"- _Tras hacer movimientos con la espada y rozar con su punta ambos hombros y la cabeza del guerrero, el rey Kamus ordenó a Endymion levantarse.

-Levántate, Hijo. Desde ahora queda dispuesto que tú gobernarás las tierras de los selenitas. Eliot Silvermoon está a tu cargo hasta que pueda comprometerse por sí mismo ante mí. Entrénalo bien, Endymion, porque necesitaremos más guerreros para las contiendas venideras.

Tras haber dicho estas palabras, el rey abandonó el salón dando por concluido el destino suyo, el de Milenio plateado y el de la princesa… no sin antes advertirle que el resto de los selenitas que no estuvieran dispuestos a comprometerse al nuevo gobierno deberían de exiliarse.

Un único y dulce pensamiento vino a su mente cuando regresó al lugar que mantenia junto a la puerta para asimilar las palabras recién dichas por el soberano. Serenity.

Ya no era soldado sin tierras… ya no era un simple guerrero sin un sitio donde caer muerto. Ahora era el señor de Milenio de plata, los territorios más ricos y poderosos del lado sur de la galaxia.

Sin embargo sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por los gruñidos de fastidio de aquellos que se encontraban disconformes con el nombramiento... Pero que más daba, el Rey había hecho cumplir su voluntad. Entonces no pudo evitar imaginar el rostro que pondría Serenity al enterarse que ahora él podría ofrecerle un hogar y la seguridad de ser su esposa…

Su corazón albergaba la esperanza de que ella lo aceptara como un igual ahora que también sabría que se haría cargo de sus hermanos hasta que fueran mayores y pudieran decidir por ellos mismos.

Aunque seguía dolido por el insulto que le escupió la última vez que se vieron, no podía estar enfadado con ella; de ninguna manera. Pues, pese a tener un nacimiento de origen dudoso, él y solo él conocía el misterio que rondaba su nacimiento… un misterio que jamás reveló a nadie y que se iría a la tumba junto a él cuando muriera.

La pesada mano de Ziosait en su hombro derecho lo sacó de aquellos pensamientos en los que estaba inmerso.

-Es hora de volver a casa, Endymion.

La palabra "casa" retumbó en su mente como una estrepitosa campanada y por alguna extraña razón permitió que la calidez de tan solo dos silabas, tan simples, pero hasta el momento tan inexploradas, le llenaran el espíritu.

A casa… él volvería a casa.

* * *

El camino de regreso a Milenio de Plata demoró al menos tres días en concretarse. Cuando al fin los preparativos estuvieron listos y los ultimos nobles retornaban a sus repectivos hogares, Endymion tuvo que regresar a caballo junto al resto de sus hombres. Conformaban un pequeño ejercito, pero avanzaban a paso lento por la importancia del cargamento con la que regresaban. Armas y comida.

Endymion avanzaba en su caballo, marchaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera pudo alertarse de la presencia enemiga que los esperaba a pocas millas más adelante. Una flecha incinerante rozó el brazo izquierdo del guerrero alarmandolo terriblemente. El repiqueteo de los casquetes enemigos lo sacó de aquel profundo estado de regocijo. Jamás esperó encontrarse con aquel tipo de emboscada en un terreno tan inospito y desolado como lo eran los terrenos jupiterianos.

Alli parados, interrumpiendo su camino, se hallaban al menos cincuenta corceles con sus repectivos jinetes; había también miradas de fuego en sus rostros. Endymion reconocio, a la distancia, al jefe de las cuadrillas.

El clan de la Luna Llena, la familia de su esposa, esperaba amenazante desde el otro lado de la colina blandiendo el estandarte de su pueblo; incitando a la guerra. _¿Cómo demonios habían llegado hasta alli?... ¿Quien había revelado el nuevo paradero de la reunión secreta?_ Endymion estaba seguro, por un instante, de que habia logrado burlar a los selenitas renegados. _¿Era posible que aquella informacion, tan secreta y confidencial, haya llegado a oídos de espias enemigos infiltrados en el palacio?... _

_¡¿Era posible que entre su gente hubiere un traidor transmitiendo la información al enemigo?_

Endymion desenfundó su espada en lo alto. La expresion en su mirada tambien refulgió como un centellante relámpago. El sujeto que portaba el estandarte se quitó el yelmo y una cascada plateada rodó sobre sus hombros.

Aquella mirada tan altanera y desafiante; aquella sonrisa tan confiada y sizañosa como la de una serpiente.

-Diamante - lo retó

Y lo siguiente que se escuchó en territorios jupiterianos fue el fulgor de la batalla.

* * *

Los días que transcurrieron, luego de su partida, fueron todo un reto para Serenity.

Al principio, creyó que sería capaz de sofocar el cargo de conciencia que se había apoderado de ella los últimos tres días desde la visita que recibió a escondidas en el templo.

Se había reunido con su primo, aquella mañana, cuando Endymion partió en el más completo de los silencio. Extrañada por que él no volvió al cuarto aquella noche, se atrevió a preguntar a su segundo al mando el motivo de la ausencia de su esposo.

-El ya se ha marchado, princesa – le respondió Neflyte de manera vaga y sin darle mayores explicaciones. Se tuvo que conformar con la renuencia a hablar del general y no seguir insistiendo a que le revelara más detalles de su paradero. Por que ella ya lo sabía:

-_ "Endymion se ha marchado a __Jupiter__. Se reunirán allí para decidir el destino de nuestro reino. Ha partido antes de tiempo, de seguro ya les lleva una gran ventaja"._- dijo Serenity, sintiendo la culpa como una piedra en el estómago.

Diamante maldijo algo entre dientes cuando Serenity le dio a conocer las nuevas y frescas noticias que le tenía.

- _Nuestros ejercitos ya tenian preparada la emboscada en Marte, pero he de admitir que fue bastante astuto de su parte. Ese maldito, me las pagará muy caro..._

-_Espera, primo. ¿Qué vas a hacer?... ¿no le harás daño a él, verdad?- _preguntó extrañamente afligida reteniéndolo por el brazo antes de que se marchase. El contacto con su fría piel le dio escalosfrios. Y lo soltó de inmediato.

—_Tú solo espera las noticias, querida prima—. Dijo él morbosamente acariciando la mejilla de Serenity. Ella aparto rápidamente el rostro— Muy pronto te prometo que volveré para librarte. Ese bastardo se arrepentirá de haber osado engañarme._

Y desapareció por una entrada para ella desconocida. ¿Cómo era posible que los hombres de Endymion no hayan descubierto aún el misterioso acceso?

Se quedó allí muy quieta y helada tras haber escuchado las promesas de su primo. Sus labios dejaron escapar de manera nerviosa el aliento que había retenido.

¿Por qué la presencia de Diamante la inquietaba? Era su familia y la estaba ayudando a sobrellevar el cautiverio. ¿Pero, por que el corazón le latía tan fuerte en el pecho? ¿Era angustia por lo que pudiera llegar a sucederle a Endymion?

* * *

Los días que transcurrieron se le hicieron tan eternos, tan vacios y angustiantes, que lo único que le ayudó a sobrellevarlos fue la presencia de sus hermanos que lograban distraerla. Extrañamente se sentía agradecida por que ellos estuvieran a su lado.

Eliot y Fiore se habían convertido en grandes amigos en muy poco tiempo. Endymion les había asignado tareas en los establos y en la herrería, y no paraban quietos cuando estaban juntos. Fiore era en realidad cuatro años mayor, pero aceptaba la diferencia de edad y cuidaba del pequeño.

La pequeña dama, que desde que nació había estado muy unida a Serenity, especialmente durante las últimas semanas, andaba ahora pegada a Lita, y en ocasiones, con afectación infantil, imitaba los movimientos de Fiore cuando éste estaba dentro del castillo.

Serenity miró desde el muro hacia el patio, preguntándose si su madre fallecida estaría contemplando el nuevo Milenio de Plata. Todos parecian tan contentos y en su lugar... todos desempeñaban sus tareas a la perfeccion y nadie oponia resistencia. Todos parecian felices y protegidos con el nuevo sistema instaurado desde la llegada de aquel invasor.

Y si así fuera, ¿dónde encajaría ella?

Al cuarto día de ausencia de Endymion, seguía sin estar más cerca de averiguarlo. Y al quinto, cuando lo vio entrar a caballo en el patio, supo que su mundo había vuelto a cambiar una vez más.

* * *

Desde el balcón divisó como Endymion desmontó y Neflyte se acercó rápidamente a él. Aún en la lejanía, pudo contemplar que Endymion se hallaba muy malherido. Pese a que intentaba ocutar el dolor fisico de las heridas en su cuerpo, incluso para Serenity se le hizo obvio que no parecía ser indiferente a las magulladuras y el malestar interno que padecia. Su armadura, recubierta con los vestigios de la batalla recien librada, y su capa color tinto, raída y ensangrentada, provocaron que la culpa y el cargo de conciencia embargara el corazon de la princesa. Pese a todo ello, el rostro del guerrero conservaba una afable sonrisa y quiso saber el por qué.

Juntaron las cabezas durante unos instantes, y Serenity pudo ver incluso a través de aquella distancia que Neflyte le estaba haciendo muchas preguntas. Luego dio un paso atrás y sacudió la cabeza, sin querer creer lo que Endymion acababa de decirle. Ambos hombres rieron en voz alta y se abrazaron.

Estaba claro que eran buenas noticias. Para alguien.

Intercambiaron más palabras y les gritaron algunas órdenes a los hombres que tenían cerca. Se acercó más gente, y Serenity observó cómo la noticia corría por el patio, entre los soldados e incluso entre propios selenitas. Entonces vio cómo Neflyte señalaba en su dirección, y Endymion se dirigió a las escaleras.

Serenity dio un paso atrás y esperó. Deseaba y no deseaba salir a su encuentro. Sentía curiosidad por averiguar qué noticias traería, y le temblaban las manos. Las entrelazó y dejó escapar un profundo suspiro. Endymion se detuvo un instante para hablar con los guardias que rodeaban el perímetro y luego se plantó a su lado en dos zancadas.

—Princesa —dijo haciéndole una reverencia—, ¿cómo te encuentras?

Serenity sintió el fuego abrasador de su mirada al acercarse... ¿Como podía seguir ignorando aquel tono de voz tan dulce y seductor?

—Bien. — respondió de manera vaga, como si le costara encontrar las palabras adecuadas para hablarle.

Se percató de la sangre que tenía en el brazo y la pierna. Sangre fresca, al parecer. Entonces ella se acercó de inmediato hasta él.

— ¡Estas herido! —De manera instintiva tomó entre sus manos el brazo malherido de Endymion. El roze de su mano produjo en ambos un delicioso choque eléctrico. La cercanía de sus cuerpos era como una especie de atracción magnética y le resulto difícil dar un paso atrás para alejarse de él.

— ¿Tuviste problemas, verdad?— preguntó Serenity sintiendo al mismo tiempo remordimiento y alivio de que estuviera a salvo. Entonces, Endymion tomo su barbilla y busco su mirada. Vio aflicción y algo más que lo enterneció, pero no supo describir _qué_ exactamente.

Sus ojos se encontraron y ella pudo sentir la calidez de su mirada. Una mirada calida, tan cálida como si Endymion llevara el sol por dentro.

—Fue una batalla sin importancia, a unos kilómetros de aquí. Pero te aseguro que yo no soy el que ha resultado peor parado- Apenas si Endymion pudo responder, luchaba contra los instintos primitivos de tomar sus labios entre los suyos. Pero se contuvo.

Dió un paso más adelante y, sin previo aviso, la besó en la frente.

—Me alegro de que estés bien, princesa. Me temo que en nuestro último encuentro no nos habíamos despedido en los términos ideales.

El rostro de Endymion se sonrojó, como si hubiera admitido más de lo que le hubiera gustado, y se aclaró la garganta antes de volver a hablar.

—Debo confesarte que te he extrañado, Serenity.

Sorprendida por sus palabras y su sinceridad, ella no fue capaz de responder. Antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera decir nada más, se acercó un guardia selenita rápidamente y lo llamó.

—Mi señor, sir Neflyte me manda decirte que todo el mundo está reunido tal y como ordenaste.

¿Mi señor? ¿El guardia lo llamaba señor? Serenity lo miró fijamente, esperando una explicación.

—Dile a Neflyte que iremos enseguida —respondió Endymion, sin apartar los ojos de ella, con una sonrisa radiante en los labios y esperando a que el guardia se marchara antes de volverle a hablar—. Tengo noticias que contarte antes de que bajemos a la sala.

—Eso me ha parecido. Si fueran buenas noticias para mí no vacilarías tanto y me las comunicarías de inmediato—adivinó ella.

—Pueden serlo si tu quieres, Serenity.

A ella se le secó la boca al escucharlo pronunciar su nombre con aquel tono de voz tan bajo, y un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo. ¿Sería consciente de lo que su voz provocaba en ella?

—¿Qué ha ocurrido?

—El rey ha anunciado su decisión respecto a Milenio de Plata —comenzó a decir Endymion —. Me ha nombrado tutor y responsable real de Eliot y de la pequeña dama.

—Hay algo más. Percibo que guardas tus palabras y me cuentas esta noticia tan importante a pedacitos. ¡Vamos, Endymion, dime el resto!

—Me ha nombrado señor de Milenio de Plata y me ha recompensado con estas tierras y con el título hasta que Eliot tenga edad suficiente para jurarle fidelidad al rey.

Serenity había creído estar preparada para cualquier cosa, pero al escucharle hablar se dio cuenta de lo que aquello significaba.

—Entonces, mis hermanos ya tienen quien se ocupe de ellos; por lo visto mi presencia aquí es innecesaria — Serenity entristeció y Endymion no pudo evitar tomar su rostro entre las manos y acaparar su mirada turquesa. Le habló con el corazon en la mano, exponiendo en bandeja sus deseos. Cada palabra que surgío de sus labios clamaba a Serenity una tregua...

— ¿No lo comprendes, Serenity? Esto es lo que tú querías. Un hogar, nuestro hogar, y que este sitio deje de ser una prisión para ti y para tu familia—. Despues agregó alejándose de ella unos pasos: —Y un esposo... Aunque no lo hayas escogido, tiene el favor del rey y puede defenderte de todos tus enemigos —

Luego él le tendió la mano.

Endymion estaba delante de ella, ofreciéndole tantas cosas con sus palabras y con aquel gesto tan sencillo que Serenity temió rendirse completamente a él. Lo único que tenía que hacer era estirar la mano.

Entregarse y confiar.

Endymion esperó un minuto. Luego otro, y luego bajó su mano entrecerrándola en sus puños. Sus ojos no demostraban ninguna señal de que su rechazo lo hubiera afectado, ni en qué medida. Pero se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a las escaleras.

Serenity sintió un nudo en el estómago. Sabía que tenía que hacer algo, pero, ¿qué?

Iba a hablarles a los demás de su nueva posición y sus nuevas responsabilidades, y su ausencia a su lado provocaría murmuraciones y problemas. Endymion había tratado de hacerle las cosas fáciles. La había escuchado cuando podía haber ignorado sus súplicas y sus necesidades.

Estaba ya bajando las escaleras cuando sintío que Serenity lo llamaba. Habia confusión en su voz.

—Endymion, quiero ir contigo.

Endymion se detuvo y, sin mirarla, esperó a que lo alcanzara. Cuando llegó a su lado, bajaron las escaleras hasta al patio y entraron en la sala. Había tanta gente reunida que algunos incluso estaba subidos en los escalones. Sus hombres comenzaron a vitorearlo cuando lo vieron entrar, y la multitud se hizo a un lado para permitirles el paso.

Endymion le tomó la mano y entrelazando sus dedos, la guió hacia el centro de la sala.

La pequeña dama corrió hacia Serenity. A sus cuatro años, la niña no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo, y se colgó de su hermana, agarrándole la mano también. Al parecer, La niña estaba dejando de ser esa niña nerviosa en la que se había convertido con la llegada de tantos desconocidos a su hogar.

Endymion la soltó y llamó a Eliot luego se inclinó para para hablar con el muchachito. Serenity no había visto nunca dos rostros tan serios mientras mantenían una conversación de varios minutos. Entonces Eliot sonrió abiertamente ante algo que Endymion le dijo y asintió con la cabeza. Sin decir una palabra más, el muchacho se colocó al lado de su hermana mientras Endymion se dirigía a la multitud.

Serenity sintió la mano de Eliot en la suya antes de tirar de ella para obligarla a inclinarse. Tenía algo que decirle.

—Endymion dice que ahora somos de los suyos y que cuidará siempre de nosotros —le susurró al oído; luego le alcanzó a su hermana una perfumada rosa que ella tomó temblorosa entre sus dedos— Dice que no debemos tener miedo de él.

Serenity imaginó que aquellas serían las palabras que el diablo le habría dicho a Eva para atraerla hacia el pecado. Alzó los ojos y se cruzó con su mirada tan cálida y azul como un océano de paz. Allí estaba Endymion el demonio encarnado, tentándola para que se olvidara quién era ella y quién él.

Y lo peor de todo era que Serenity se sentía tentada a hacer exactamente lo que él quería...


	8. El temor

**CAPITULO**

**SIETE**

Una semana había transcurrido ya desde el regreso del ahora «Lord Endymion» a Milenio de Plata. Y, tal a como era de esperarse, en aquel corto periodo de tiempo se produjeron enormes cambios en la vida de la princesa.

Serenity ya no estaba encerrada en su alcoba.

Endymion dispuso que su esposa fuera libre de deambular por los corredores, sin necesidad de custodia quien le pisara los talones de noche y de día. A ella le pareció muy grato gozar de semejantes privilegios, dada la condición de cautiva que había mantenido durante esas últimas semanas desde la ocupación de Milenio plateado en manos terrícolas.

De manera inimaginable, los dominios del palacio se transformaron completamente ante sus ojos: Se construyeron nuevos edificios, el palacio fue aprovisionado con comida en abundancia ,y las viejas herrerías, que desde la muerte de la reina Selenity estuvieron abandonadas, ahora parecían nunca cesar en la fundición del precioso metal extraído de las minas para la producción de armas e indumentarias para la guerra.

El cambio, profundo y arraigado, implementado por Endymion hizo parecer al gobierno de su padre como una burla a sus intentos de gobernar una nación. Había instaurado un sistema equitativo entre los pobladores de la Luna; sin lugar a dudas aquel guerrero que poco debía saber de protocolos y parlamentos, sabía dirigir a sus pobladores. Mantenerlos contentos y felices era una excelente estrategia de su parte para que todos aceptaran su mandato sin oposiciones.

No quedaban ni vestigios de lo que una vez había sido el castillo selenita: Su hogar.

De pasar a ser el hogar de los Silvermoon a una prisión; y luego al hogar del recién nombrado «Lord Endymion» como lo llamaban respetuosamente los habitantes del palacio, debía de admitir que en el aire se respiraba un ambiente de serenidad, satisfacción y bienestar.

Tal y como ordenó el rey Kamus, Endymion dio a los selenitas la oportunidad de exiliarse de la Luna en el caso de estar disconformes con el nuevo gobierno liderado por un él, un terráneo. Tras haber jurado fidelidad al nuevo señor los que decidieron quedarse en Milenio Plateado fueron organizados en grupos de combates y alistados en los ejércitos.

Por primera vez, y luego de tantas décadas transcurridas en las que se creían que tan solo eran una leyenda, Serenity contempló antes sus ojos la belleza del ejército selenita en todo su esplendor.

Endymion había reunido las cuadrillas en una especie de procesión festiva, para deleitar los ojos de los habitantes de la Luna. Luego del breve pero duro entrenamiento que los soldados de su pueblo recibieron, el nuevo "señor" mandó a pulir las armaduras y monturas halladas en un viejo edificio de piedra. Aquella indumentaria, que perteneció en épocas de antaño a los que alguna vez fueron los guerreros más fieros y temerarios de la galaxia, ahora eran portadas por una nueva generación de jóvenes selenitas al servicio del rey Kamus, quienes unían sus fuerzas a la lucha contra el mal que alteraba el equilibrio y la fragil paz de la galaxia.

La milicia selenita desfilaban con un gran porte y elegancia por las calles empedradas del palacio; la luz del sol se reflejaba como un espejo en las brillantes armaduras esculpidas en plata y oro. Sumamente hermoso era el espectáculo que montaba la Luna. Desde las almenas, los muros y las escaleras, las doncellas del palacio arrojaban pétalos de flores y ondeaban en lo alto los estandartes de su pueblo. Serenity observaba boquiabierta desde su lugar junto a Endymion, tratando de no mostrarse demasiado interesada ni eufórica. Aunque ella mal lo disimulaba, Endymion se contentó con haberle arrancado una sonrisa de los labios, cuando por descuido no pudo evitar asomarse por el balcón para observar el espectáculo mucho más de cerca.

Las armaduras y monturas de los blancos corceles estaban acicaladas con plumas coloridas y exuberantes piedras preciosas que realzaban la ostentación y riqueza de aquella nación. Extasiada y enorgullecida por su procedencia, Serenity observó por el rabillo del ojo a su esposo antes de girarse completamente hacia él.

Entonces notó que Endymion ya no llevaba puesto el habitual traje de guerra. En su lugar un exquisito atuendo, digno de un príncipe, daba una clara señal respecto a la nueva posición y el nuevo rango que ocupaba.

Endymion estaba sentado muy cerca del lugar que ella había abandonado y su mano retenía una dulce copa de licor que llevó a los labios. Serenity se percató que bebió hasta el fondo su contenido para disimular una sonrisa audaz antes de girar también su mirada hacia ella.

Entonces, una vez más, rehuyó esquivando lo que se había convertido en su mayor tentación: aquellos ojos color zafiros.

Todo en la personalidad de aquel hombre la confundía. Su carácter, la forma tan instruida de hablar, el porte de un caballero al caminar y su dudosa procedencia. Las piezas para revelar el misterio que escondía no encajaban y ella no sabía el por qué. Su corazón guardaba un secreto, pero leer la mente de su esposo era como intentar descifrar el destino en las estrellas. Difícil pero no imposible. Tarde o temprano le encontraría una nueva debilidad; era consciente de que debía tener muchas, pero el poco contacto que mantenía con él no ayudaba revelarlas.

Y, por el momento, era mucho mejor que las cosas fueran de aquella manera. Sin poder evitarlo, escapaba constantemente de su presencia y evitaba toparse con él en los corredores pues temía quedar involucrada con el dulce y tentador enemigo. Su propio demonio.

Endymion acechaba constantemente como una sombra sus pensamientos y no existía ni una sola noche en la que tampoco estuviera ausente en sus sueños. En las mañanas, cada vez que despertaba abrigada en el lecho, se sorprendía ella misma deslizando la mano por el mismo sitio, tibio y vacio, buscando la calidez de su cuerpo; o algún rastros de su presencia que le indicaran que hacía pocos instantes él también había permanecido allí.

Aunque si quería ser mucho más sincera consigo misma, debía de reconocer que cada vez se le hacía más y más difícil ignorarlo. Sus hermanos contribuían a aumentar su pesar y a reconsiderar un acercamiento…

La pequeña dama le había tomado muchísimo cariño, en parte gracias a las caminatas a caballo que solían dar junto a Eliot y Fiore por las tardes, luego de la cena, y a las cuales ella se negaba siempre a asistir. El hecho de que Eliot adoraba a Endymion y se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo hablando de él y de lo maravilloso que era, eso también la exasperaba.

Trataba a todo el mundo que dependía de él con justicia y protegía a su familia, tal y como había prometido. Había creado un hogar en Milenio Plateado donde incluso su hermana pequeña se movía ahora segura y en libertad.

Todo el mundo parecía conocer su lugar, y se mostraban encantados con la protección y el control del nuevo señor. Todos menos ella.

Y lo peor era que notaba cómo sus seres más queridos se alejaban. Se sentía cada vez más perdida e innecesaria. Su única razón de existir parecía ser recoger datos y hechos para contárselos a Diamante.

Tal vez si Endymion la presionara o la forzara a hacer uso del matrimonio se sentiría mejor espiando. Si pudiera odiarlo por el modo en que se comportaba con ella o con sus hermanos, no se sentiría tan mal por transmitir información y por los subsiguientes ataques a sus hombres.

Pero él la trataba con exquisita educación. Después de aquel día en que proclamó a los presentes reunidos su nueva condición como señor de la Luna, no se volvió a dirigir a ella para tratar de asuntos personales ni mucho menos persistió en sus intentos de seducirla.

Ese hombre la estaba volviendo loca, y eso ella debía de admitirlo. Porque detrás de esa cortina invisible de indiferencia, percibía que era otra de sus estrategias para que ella al fin sucumbiera ante sus encantos. Cuanto intentó engatusarla con vagas promesas de recuperar sus salidas nocturnas a los jardines, negó su ofrecimiento pues ya estimaba el coste de lo que eso supondría y no aceptó el chantaje.

Y ahora, al verlo allí sentado con esa media sonrisa entre sus labios tan seductores y de brazos cruzados frente a ella…

Sentía que podía escapar de su presencia una y otra vez, podía escabullirse entre los sirvientes del palacio o simplemente negarse a acompañarlo en la hora de la cena; pero había algo que escapaba a su voluntad y ese algo, no era sino otra cosa que los recuerdos. No podía escapar de sus recuerdos. De la dulzura de sus bezos, del cálido aliento a ébano mientras le rozaba su piel y se apoderaba sediento de sus labios, de las caricias de sus manos expertas y de cómo provocaron en ella el deseo abrasador para luego colmar todos sus sentidos…

Un recuerdo que peligrosamente surcaba el mero lugar de recuerdo e invadía en la intimidad de sus sueños.

Se sorprendía a ella misma, observando y suspirando al mismo tiempo, la manera en que blandía la espada el campo de entrenamiento o la forma en que asía la manita de la pequeña dama cuando paseaban los tres juntos por los jardines del palacio. Se moría de ganas por acariciarle y besar el pequeño hoyuelo que había descubierto en su mejilla cuando sonreía, por sentir el calor de tu terso pecho y permanecer juntos abrazados bajo la luz de la luna.

Pero algo mucho más fuerte se lo impedía: El orgullo.

Y el temor.

Su primo la había acusado de prostituta y no quería que eso fuera cierto. De ninguna manera podía volver a yacer con el enemigo de su padre.

_«El enemigo de su padre»_... quien también era ahora su enemigo ¿O tal vez no? Y allí nuevamente estaba el miedo. Miedo que acechaba a la idea de convertirse en una traidora. Miedo de no poder permanecer junto a Endymion. Por más excitante que le pareciera la idea de estar a su lado, ella tenía que seguir intentando frustrar los planes de su rey y ganarse la absolución de su familia.

-¿Regresamos a la sala?

-¿eh?... Disculpa, es que no he prestado atención a tus últimas palabras.

-Pequeña, estos últimos días he notado que luces distraida ¿Hay algo que quieras confiarme?- le preguntó acercándose a escasa distancia de su rostro.

-N-no, solo que me gustaría regresar a mi cuarto

Endymion dejó que se marchara. La incomodidad en su voz era una clara señal de que en cualquier momento ella bajaría la guardia. Y él estaba dispuesto a no dejar pasar esa grandiosa oportunidad para que al fin pudiera abrirle su corazón de una vez por todas. Serenity se había convertido en una obsesión. En una insoportable necesidad. Alejarse de ella y parecerle indiferente era uno de los mayores retos que había tenido que afrontar a lo largo de su vida. Pero sabía en su interior que si forzaba la dura coraza que protegía sus temores, tarde o temprano terminaría cerrándose completamente a él. Y supo entonces que no podría soportarlo.

* * *

Era una cálida mañana de primavera. El día había amanecido claro y muy soleado, más cálido de lo habitual para ser una mañana de septiembre.

Luchando del estado de ensoñación y pereza, lidió contra los impulsos de permanecer un rato más en el lecho. Cuando Luna entró en la habitación con un recipiente con agua fresca para el aseo y el desayuno, Serenity ya se hallaba completamente vestida y lista para comenzar un nuevo día.

-Serenity, te has despertado muy temprano el día de hoy.- señaló Luna sorprendida.

- Es que he tenido un sueño muy extraño. Una pesadilla. - Serenity gimió. -Fue un sueño espantoso y tuve miedo de volver a dormirme pues el que salía lastimado era Eliot.

- Deberías sacarte esos absurdos pensamientos de la mente. Eliot está bien y tú también lo estarás. Recuerda que Lord Endymion ahora cuida de ustedes.

Serenity desvió la mirada de su nana fastidiada por la mención de aquel nombre tan temprano en la mañana.

-Anímate, princesa. El hecho de tener un esposo que cuide de ti no debería ser tan malo. Todas anhelamos de un valiente caballero que conquiste nuestro corazón y cuide de nosotras para siempre. Y tú eres afortunada en tenerlo.

- ¿también insistes en que debería intentar un acercamiento con Endymion?

-Serenity, esa una decisión que solo te concierne a ti. Pero no te niegues un poco de felicidad. Recuerda que no hay mayor dicha en este mundo que el placer de sentirse amada- . Luna guiñó un ojo a la princesa cuando se retiraba de sus aposentos. Y ella quedó allí varios minutos reconsiderando las palabras de su nana.

* * *

La mañana avanzó muy lenta y dedicó aquellas horas para concentrase en escribir sus pergaminos. No muy lejos Lita y Luna estudiaban unos viejos manuscritos. Le encantaba realizar esa tarea aunque era pésima, pues encontraba en los minutos transcurridos, la tranquilidad para dialogar consigo misma.

Se escucharon unos pasos que avanzaban presurosos por el corredor antes de que la puerta de la sala se estrellara en la pared y un pequeñuelo de cabellos platinados entrara precipitadamente en el interior.

Eliot entró corriendo con las mejillas arreboladas a la iluminada habitación situada en la torre sur del palacio. Serenity levantó la mirada afligida hacia él y al ver la radiante sonrisa en el rostro de su hermano despejó de sus pensamientos cualquier rastro de preocupación.

Eliot insistió mucho a su hermana para que lo acompañara; al final, al no haber obtenido alguna respuesta de su parte lo intentó por última vez, esperanzado:

-Vamos, Serenity. Endymion quiere que te reúnas con nosotros en los establos.- dijo Eliot insistente tironeándole la mano a su hermana para que lo acompañase.

- Eliot. Dile a Endymion que me disculpe esta vez, tengo… tengo cosas que escribir- le pidió soltándose de su mano.

Lita le dirigió una mirada resignada y Luna suspiró exageradamente. Entonces Serenity comprendió el significado de aquellos reproches.

- Serenity,deberías acompañar a Eliot y de paso refrescar tu mente. Eso te levantará los ánimos ya que hace días que no sales de estos muros.- Dijo Lita sacándole de entre los dedos la pluma cargada de tinta.

-Y, de paso, eso te dará tiempo libre para estar a solas con Neflyte, ¿verdad?- atajó mordaz haciendo sonrojar a Lita

- Pues si deseas que te acompañe, gustosa aceptaré- replicó la castaña sofocándose antes de continuar- Neflyte está ocupado en las caballerizas.

-No puedo creer que seas tan débil, Lita, él es el enemigo y tu simplemente…

El brillo en la mirada de Lita cambió y emitió un murmullo apenas perceptible para que solo la princesa y Luna pudieran escuchar.

-Solo nosotros elegimos nuestro propio camino, Princesa. Por favor, que no seas tu la que me niegue esta felicidad.

Serenity se sintió pequeña y de un espíritu tan mezquino. ¿Era culpa de ella, o de la falta de carácter de su doncella? ¿Por qué todos podían adaptarse a su nueva vida; al nuevo milenio plateado y ella no?

Eliot, quien se hallaba ajeno a la conversación entablada por las mujeres, reclamó la atención de su hermana tironendo su mano.

-Hermana, siempre podrás escribir luego. Ven, por favor.- le volvió a rogar insistente. Ella desvió la mirada de su doncella con un marcado nudo en su garganta. Se sentía egoísta luego de haber escuchado la suplica de su amiga.

Se reclinó en la silla de madera y estiro su espalda. Tal vez después de todo una salida a los establos no sería tan mala idea. El aire fresco y el sol de primavera la ayudarían a relajarse un poco más.

-Está bien, Eliot. Dile a Endymion los acompañaré a los establos para descubrir vuestro secreto.- le dijo con una sonrisa en los labios- ¿Pero te ha dicho donde debemos esperar por él?

-Si, él vendrá por nosotros. Por favor hermana, no te rastrases.- contestó Eliot con una alegría contagiosa en la voz- Debo llamar a la pequeña Dama y a Fiore.

Serenity riendo, observó su hermano alejarse por los corredores. No le gustaban las sorpresas, nunca le agradaron. Se dirigió a una de las ventanas para intentar descubrir los planes que tenia preparado Endymion. La vista que arrojaba al mar y a los muelles se podía observar desde aquel sitio sin obstrucciones. Y entonces vio a Endymion, no en el muelle donde se encontraba el resto de sus ropajes, sino sumergido en las aguas turquesa del mar de la Serenidad. Él salía del agua, al parecer como si recién hubiera estado dando brazadas y nadando. Y a cada paso que daba su torso desnudo iba descubriéndose ante sus ojos...

-No- No puede ser…- pensaba Serenity, mientas él caminaba a paso lento y rompía con sus movimientos la sutil cortina de agua que se deslizaba por sus torneados y firmes músculos. Parte de su cuerpo estaba oculto todavía por el agua que le llegaba hasta su escultural musculatura por la cintura.

Los rayos dorados del sol se reflejaban en las gotas de agua salada retenidas en sus anchos hombros y en el dorado de su piel. Independientemente de la fuente incandescente de luz que lo iluminaba; su hermosa figura se hacía aún más incomparable. Dio dos pasos más hacia adelante y Serenity solo podía observar desde aquella posición el dorso de su espalda. Sus caderas eran estrechas, sus nalgas eran curvas apretadas y agraciadas que parecían crujir al menor movimiento de sus ligamentos. Una de sus perfectas piernas estaba flexionada...

Observándolo en silencio, el cuerpo de Serenity se contrajo. Los nudillos de sus manos se volvieron blancos cuando se aferró con fuerzas a las cortinas y luchó contra el impulso de correr junto a su lado. Sin rastros de cordura, se acercó más a la ventana y olvidó cubrir su presencia tras los doseles; ¡pero que importaba aquello! , no quería perderse más detalles del fabuloso espectáculo que tenía ante sus ojos. No podía apartar la vista de la desnuda figura masculina de Endymion. Se sintió lasciva por estar allí espiándolo, pero su curiosidad fue más fuerte... Un paso más adelante, y salieron a la luz sus dos piernas y los esculpidos muslos

A ella se le secó la boca al recordar la fuerza contenida en esas extremidades cuando estuvo debajo suyo, entre las sabanas inmaculadas el día de su boda. Aun recordaba con claridad la calidez de sus brazos cuando estuvo completamente rendida ante él y el placer de haberse sentido tan llena y satisfecha con aquel glorioso cuerpo que la luz del día le revelaba.

Serenity jamás hizo un ruido, sin embargo Endymion giró el cuello levemente y descubrió su mirada… Él aparto el mechón húmedo sobre su frente y contuvo esa media sonrisa que hacía en ella que las piernas le tambaleasen.

-Entonces Serenity… ¿quieres que te acompañe a dar ese paseo?- preguntó Lita.

Pero ella no le contestó. El corazón le saltaba en su pecho con agitación y las palabras nunca llegaban a sus labios. Una oleada de necesidad le recorrió de pies a cabeza, dejándose sentir en forma de palpitaciones en todo su cuerpo.

-Serenity ¿Qué te sucede?... ¿por qué no me respondes, acaso te sientes mal?- Preguntó Lita acercándose más al notar su agitación - ¿Será que tienes fiebre? - Dijo ella percibiendo el tono sonrosado en el rostro. Luego le puso el dorso de su mano sobre las mejillas para exclamar- ¡Estas hirviendo!

-No tengo fiebre, Lita. Déjame.

Serenity escapó de sus manos suplicando para que la dejase en paz. Ella no tenía fiebre. Bueno, por lo menos no ese tipo de fiebre que Lita se estaría imaginando en aquellos momentos.

Vivió otra vez la mirada hacia Endymion, pero este al escuchar el grito de júbilo de Eliot, Fiore y la pequeña dama regresó al agua para cubrir su desnudez ante los niños que se acercaban corriendo hacia él por el muelle.

—Sólo necesito un poco de aire —dijo para cambiar de tema.

¿Cómo iba a encararse a él ahora? Lo había estado observando y Endymion lo sabía. Pero, ¿cómo no iba a ir si lo había prometido?

De repente el grito de Eliot en las afueras llamó la atencion de Lita quien se asomó por las cortinas.

-Son los niños, Serenity. Esperan por ti.- Ella se acercó hasta la ventana y saludó a sus hermanos haciéndole una señal.

Acomodó sus doradas hebras de cabello en dos largas coletas y arregló su vestido tratando de que las arrugas desaparecieran como por arte de magia de la prenda. Entonces Lita notó su preocupación y la apuró.

-De prisa, Serenity. Solo es un pequeño paseo… ¿o estas retrasando el momento por algo en especial?... ¿tal vez quieras verte deslumbrante para tu esposo?- le preguntó con picardía arrancándole a su princesa una sonrisita nerviosa que le esta le devolvió pensando para sus adentros "Si estuvieras en mis zapatos ahora…"

Antes de marcharse de la sala tomo aire con fuerza en sus pulmones. Se secó en el vestido las manos sudorosas y atravesando los corredores del palacio llegó junto a la entrada principal donde los guardias que custodiaban las puertas la saludaron con una solemne reverencia.

Endymion la estaba esperando junto a los niños tras pasar el puente levadizo. Llevaba puesta una exquisita túnica color tinto, de una tela parecida al terciopelo. Su cabello azabache estaba húmedo aún, pequeñas gota de agua se deslizaban humedeciendo el cuello de su camisa. El aspecto fresco y varonil evocaban a su mente los recuerdos de pocos instantes atrás.

¿Era absolutamente necesario que llevara tanta ropa puesta con lo bien que se veía sin ella? Mordió nerviosa su labio inferior apenada por sus propios pensamientos. Y se ruborizó-.

Sabía que sus mejillas estaban coloradas porque le ardían, pero intentó saludarlo con naturalidad mientras Eliot la arrastraba de la mano junto a él. Entonces su hermano de manera cómplice tomó también la mano de Endymion y las unió junto a las suyas. Un gesto que la dejó perpleja y sin palabras.

-Vamos, pequeña dama- dijo Eliot asiendo a su hermanita y arrastrándola junto a él y Fiore para darles más intimidad.- Hermana, Endymion. Tomaremos la delantera en los establos. Esperaremos allí.- los niños se alejaron corriendo perdiéndose por el camino.

Serenity sentía el palpitar de su corazón latiendo a mil por hora, el contacto con la mano de Endymion le produjo ese delicioso choque eléctrico que solo él podía despertarle en las entrañas. Temblorosa y sin mirarlo a los ojos fue la primera en tomar la palabra para romper el silencio.

-Eliot dijo que tienes un secreto para compartir con nosotros.- apenas si su voz era un susurro audible pero las palabras le costaban pronunciarla horrores por temor a que él notara su agitación.

Sosteniendo con delicadeza su barbilla y obligándola a mirarlo, Endymion le dijo como en un ronroneo:

-Hay muchos secretos que quisiera compartir solo contigo- e inesperadamente besó con ternura la comisura de sus labios sin que ella opusiera ningún tipo de resistencia a la breve caricia.

Entonces ella dio un paso atrás y llevó una de sus manos hacia el lugar donde aquel beso fugaz le quemaba. Endymion temió haberla molestado, pero para su sorpresa ella solo quedó observándolo con un extraño brillo en la mirada y con las mejillas arreboladas tras el pequeñísimo encuentro con sus labios.

-Supongo que me lo merezco por ser una mirona. Pero es que no era mi intención espiarte, yo…- bajó la mirada avergonzada y enmudeció de repente por no tener más argumentos para disculparse de aquella conducta tan vergonzosa de su parte.

Endymion solo la miraba en silencio. Dio un respingo con y sus labios se contorsionaron en una divertida sonrisa. Esperó a escuchar que otro argumento tenía para decirle, y cuando considero que la situación ya se estaba tornando demasiado embarazosa se paró junto a ella y le ofreció el brazo para emprender juntos el recorrido hacia los establos.

Fue un gesto que Serenity agradeció y sin protestar caminaron en silencio aquel mediano trecho hasta encontrarse nuevamente con los niños. Estaban llegando a su destino cuando Endymion tuvo que sujetar con fuerza a Serenity para que no cayera de bruces al suelo. Había tropezado con una pequeña piedra y sus pies se habían enredado en su vestido. Ella se aferró con fuerza al brazo que la sujetaba. Un preocupado Endymion examinó el rostro de la princesa cuando esta levantó la mirada para encontrarse reflejada en sus ojos zafiros.

-¿Estas bien?- le preguntó ayudándola a incorporarse lentamente sin que ninguno de los dos aparatara su mirada del otro. Serenity asintió con la cabeza en silencio y muy apenada giró hacía donde venia la voz de su hermano que les decía:

-¡Oigan, si van a besarse háganlo de inmediato!... ¡Endymion, queremos ver la sorpresa!

Ambos se sonrojaron y emprendieron el poco trayecto que tenían por delante sin hablar.

-¿Me vas a decir de que se trata todo esto?- preguntó ella llevada por la curiosidad, cuando él sacaba de su túnica una llave de bronce y la introducía en las cerraduras de los establos.

- Es mi regalo de cumpleaños para Eliot. Pero quería darle el presente si tu me lo permites.

¿Consultarle?... ¿Acaso Endymion estaba consultándole sobre el obsequio que iba a darle a su hermano? ¿La estaba tratando como una verdadera esposa?

-¡¿Un obsequio para mí?...¡Genial!

-Pero esperen un momento aquí. Primero Serenity debe decidir.- Señaló Endymion con rotundidad impidiendo que Eliot avanzara hacia el interior del edificio.

-¡Pero yo quiero ver! – se quejó el pequeño rubio tironeando la mano de su hermana para que le permitieran pasar.

-Ten paciencia. De seguro, nuestra hermana querrá que Endymion te enseñen la sorpresa.- La pequeña dama sujetó a su hermano por las mangas y entonces Eliot asintió ante algo que la pequeña le dijo en los oídos: -Quédate conmigo, Eliot, este lugar me da miedo.

Endymion cerró las puertas a sus espaldas y tomó a Serenity del brazo para conducirla al lugar donde aguardaba el obsequio. Ella quedó sin palabras cuando llegaron al cobertizo y dejó que escapara de sus labios una pequeña y divertida carcajada.

* * *

-¡De seguro es un corcel! Uno como el que posee Endymion para luchar en el campo de batalla.- dijo Eliot a Fiore y su hermanita, con muchísima ilusión en la voz.- Espero que sea enorme, ya no veo las horas de adornarlo con la fina montura de mi padre y cabalgar en él.

- ¿Me llevarás de paseo a mi también?

-¡Por supuesto! Aunque dudo que Endymion nos dé su permiso…te prometo que serás la primera en montar a caballo conmigo.

-Eliot… - llamó la voz de su hermana mayor. Puedes pasar a ver tu obsequio.

-¿Nosotros también?- preguntó la niñita de ojos color rubíes haciendo pucheros mientras rogaba.

-Si. Pero deben darme la mano y procurar no alejarse de mí. Allí adentro es muy grande y peligroso.

La expectativa de una aventura puso eufóricos a los pequeños. No tardaron en obedecer y los cuatro se internaron en el edificio. Allí adentro olía a humedad y estiércol. Pero el corazón de Eliot latía con fuerza y tuvo ganas de correr junto a Endymion cuando lo visó parado cerca del cobertizo.

-¿Y bien, que te parece?- le preguntó Endymion sujetando sus pequeños hombros cuando llegó a él.

-Es… es un pony.

-¡¿Eliot, no es hermoso?- la pequeña dama daba brinquitos alrededor del peludo potrillo muy entusiasmada.

-Oh… si. Muchas gracias.

-Sencillamente pensé que te encantaría . Este animal es muy curioso, no te dejes llevar pos las apariencias…- Entonces Serenity sujetó el brazo de Endymion para que callara pues notó tensión en la postura del pequeño Eliot.

Endymion comprendió el motivo y se hincó a su lado para obligar a mirarlo a los ojos. Bajó su mirada hacia a la altura del pequeño y lo tomó por los hombros en un gesto tan paternal que Eliot no tuvo más alternativas que escucharlo cuando en realidad quería salir huyendo-

-¿Sabes cual fue mi primer corcel, Eliot?- le preguntó, pero el nudo en la garganta del niño le impidió responderle, con lo cual Endymion tuvo que proseguir.- Fue un pequeñuelo así como este. Claro, yo esperaba algo mucho mejor, pero mi madre nunca tuvo el dinero suficiente para obsequiarme un corcel como el que yo pretendía. Pero dado que esto no viene al caso lo importante que quería decirte sobre este animal es que…

-Quiero estar solo.- le dijo, reteniendo en vano las lagrimas. Serenity se acercó a él.

-Eliot…

-¡Quiero estar solo!- gritó tratando de soltarse del amarre de Endymion. Pero se detuvo cuando un grupo de hombres entró como un torbellino de cuerdas, lazos y ardides tratando de mantener el control y sujetar con todas sus fuerzas el corcel más hermoso que los ojos de Eliot jamás contemplaron en toda su vida.

Era enorme, de un pelaje negro tan brillante como el infinito. Tenia poderosas extremidades que se le marcaban y crujían con cada embistes que daba para intentar liberarse de las cadenas que le sujetaban.

Endymion tomó en sus brazos a la pequeña Dama y Serenity sujetó a Eliot y Fiore para dar lugar a que los hombres que pasaron a su lado, por el estrecho camino, hacia el cobertizo más lejano que se situaba en el fondo.

-Es precioso…- lanzó al aire Eliot completamente maravillado ante el espectáculo que libraba el corcel quien luchaba para liberarse de los lazos que lo sujetaban.

-Espera, Eliot, no vallas. Es peligroso para alguien tan pequeño como tú- lo retuvo Serenity antes de que el niño se lanzara al encuentro de aquel atareado grupo de hombres.

- Pero, yo solo quiero ver…

-Te lo prohíbo. Reitero que es peligroso y no quiero que te acerques. Sabes que moriría si algo malo llegara a ocurrirte… ¿lo sabes, verdad?- dijo serenity jalandolo hacia ella. -Prométeme que no iras a ese lugar.

- Pero, Serenity…

-Promételo.

-Está bien. Prometo que no iré.- Dijo cruzando los dedos detrás de sus espaldas. La pequeña dama observó intrigada aquel gesto pero no dijo nada.

* * *

Eliot no mencionó nuevamente el deseo de acercarse a la salvaje criatura durante el resto de la tarde que permanecieron en los establos. Pero la curiosidad no satisfecha se reflejaba en su tensa postura y en el fastidio de su voz que mal podía disimular. El obsequio de Endymion no era totalmente de su agrado. Él esperaba, por ser el príncipe heredero de la Luna, un digno corcel. Sin embargo, Endymion quería que se contentase con un pequeño potrillo de escasas semanas de vida que a duras penas podía mantenerse en pie.

Tal vez, si le demostraba a su tutor de que él merecía un caballo como la fiera salvaje que sus ojos habían contemplado unos instantes atrás… si le demostraba que estaba equivocado en su elección y, pese a ser un niño, podía montar ese corcel y que era el animal indicado para él, tal vez Endymion cambiara de opinión y recapacitaría sobre la oferta del potrillo.

* * *

Se pasaron el resto de la tarde en aquel sitio y decidieron volver cuando sintieron que la corriente de aire se hacia cada vez más fría y la pequeña dama reclamaba en los brazos de Serenity su merecida siesta.

Mientras retomaban el camino por el sendero, la actitud distante de Eliot llamó la atención de Fiore. El pequeño príncipe avanzaba a paso lento y muy pronto Serenity y Endymion se les adelantaron dejándolos un buen trecho por detrás, sin percatarse de que su hermano se había detenido a contemplar el extraño movimiento de una sombra entre los matorrales.

Se sintió observado y la sensación de que las cosas no marchaban del todo bien llamó la atención de Fiore quien corrió junto a él en el preciso momento en que un hombre encapuchado se descubrió interponiéndose en el camino.

-¡Quien eres tu! aléjate de Eliot- escupió el muchacho con tal muestra de valentía impropia para un niño de tan solo catorce años.- Revélate, intruso. ¿Qué quieres con el heredero?

La figura encubierta reveló su rostro. La piel del intruso era pálida como la luna, al igual que su cabello y el atuendo que vestía. En su frente portaba una insignia como la que coronaba a su hermana. Una media luna creciente invertida pero esta era del color de la noche.

-Espera, Fiore. Le conozco.

-¿Qué cosas dices, Eliot?... ¿conoces a este intruso?, entonces ¿por que se niega a identificarse? Solo mantente detrás de mí.

-Es mi tío. – Fiore no pronunció otra palabra más y completamente desconcertado observó como Eliot se acercó hacia el desconocido con cautela, pero sin temor.

-Vaya, pequeño Eliot. Veo que sabes reconocer a los que llevan tu misma sangre. Me pregunto si realmente la infiel Serenity es tu hermana.

-Más que una hermana, señor. Es como mi madre.- le respondió con decisión.

-Ya veo… y supongo ahora, que al lugar de tu padre lo ha ocupado ese terraneo, ¿o me equivoco?- Eliot percibió en aquella voz un halo de maldad y la desconfianza afloró en su corazón.

-Endymion es un hombre respetable. Mientras el resto de nuestra familia nos ha dado la espalda, el ha sido el único que nunca nos ha abandonado. Ahora cuida de nosotros, es el hombre más honorable que he conocido.

Diamante blasfemó entre dientes la actitud tan leal que profesaba su sobrino hacia el terráneo. Aquellas palabras le perforaron los intestinos y un amargo sabor a bilis se apoderó de su boca. Si el heredero estaba aliado al enemigo, mejor era que desapareciera.

Y que mejor, que hacer que el estúpido niño muriera en ese mismo instante…

Por supuesto, no podría hacerlo con sus propias manos, pues semejante acto de imprudencia de su parte provocaría que se revelara al instante su presencia. Por otra parte si los selenitas llegaran a enterarse de que fue él, Diamante, su propio tío quien asesinó al pequeño principea sangre fría entonces seria muy difícil recuperar la lealtad del propio pueblo.

El niño debía de tener alguna debilidad. Y como él parecía tener el don de mirar en los corazones de sus victimas, acertó en sus palabras metiendo el dedo en la llaga recién abierta. Nada se le escapaba al príncipe de las sombras… lo había estado observando en los establos durante todo el transcurso de la tarde.

-Ya veo… si ese terráneo es tan maravilloso como tú dices, entonces dime ¿Por qué te ha regalado un simple caballejo cuando en realidad ya estas en óptimas condiciones para montar tú solo en un precioso corcel como el que sus hombres encontraron en las llanuras?

Las palabras de su tío fueron un golpe bajo para el pequeño Eliot. Era cierto. Diamante había sacado a la luz aquella espina que le molestaba. Era el mismo reproche interno que se negó en reclamarle al propio Endymion en persona. Pero escucharlo en la boca de un cuasi-desconocido era mucho peor que la rabieta que lo carcomía por dentro.

-No lo escuches, Eliot. Sus palabras son como el veneno de una serpiente e intenta confundirte.- Fiore percibió la duda en sus ojos y se alarmó con amargura.

- ¿Lo ves? Él no confía en tus habilidades. Te apuesto que te prohibió que te acerques a aquel corcel que guarda en las caballerizas. Pero yo, mi queridísimo sobrino, te ayudaré a demostrarle a ese terráneo que tienes agallas para merecer algo mucho mejor. Imagínate el rostro que pondrá cuando te vea flamante sobre la grupa del magnifico animal.

-De hecho, fue su hermana quien le ha prohibido que se acerque. Y Eliot cumplirá esa promesa.- dijo Fiore desafiante tomando el brazo de Eliot para que reaccionara.

Diamante parecía haberle leído el pensamiento. Nunca había sentido correr tanta adrenalina por sus venas como en aquellos escasos instantes. La perspectiva de montar ese caballo era un deseo mucho más fuerte que la vaga promesa hecha a su hermana. De todas formas con o sin su tío eran sus intenciones desobedecer las órdenes de los adultos. Y no veía las horas de llevar a cabo su cometido.

-Tío, quiero demostrarle a Endymion que estaba equivocado ¿tu podrías enseñarme a montar ese animal?

-Eliot, no esta bien... ¡Esto no esta bien!, vayámonos de aquí de inmediato.- Fiore lo tironeó de los hombros pero Eliot se clavó en el suelo suplicándole a Diamante con la mirada que le enseñase a montar al indomable animal.

-Será nuestro secreto.- le susurró al oído en una sínica y diabólica sonrisa.

* * *

-Fue un lindo gesto de tu parte.

-¿Eh? … perdona, es que he estado distraído.-

-El potrillo. De seguro Eliot ya se ha dado cuenta que la yegua salvaje capturada y amarrada en los cobertizos era su madre.

-Lo dudo, estaba demasiado molesto cuando intenté aclarárselo. Pero se lo diré en la cena. Será como una segunda parte de la sorpresa, supongo- le contestó observándola por el rabillo del ojo y sonriendo satisfecho.

Ambos contemplaban en silencio como el sol se ponía en el horizonte reflejando sus rayos dorados en los movimientos de las aguas turquesas del mar. La sal dulce del aire hizo cosquillas a los sentidos de Serenity. Respiró el crujiente perfume profundamente y lo sostuvo en sus pulmones todo lo que pudo resistir antes de exhalar una vez más. Cómo amaba estar allí, en el viejo muelle de antaño… Cómo deseaba poder quedarse exactamente así para siempre observando el mar y en compañía de aquel hombre, quien le había revelado una nueva faceta de su carácter.

Pero ella, de entre todos los seres que habitaban el universo, sabía que nada, absolutamente nada, podía durar para siempre.

El último grito de terror que pudo emitir Eliot los sacó de aquel estado de ensoñación en el que ambos estaban sumergidos.

Como en la pesadilla que acechó sus sueños la noche anterior, su aterrado hermano cabalgaba en la grupa de la bestia salvaje quien luchaba por arrojarlo de su montura.

Como una fiera endemoniada se lanzó a la carrera hacia las costas del mar embravecido. No pararía su recorrido, por lo menos no lo haría hasta quitarse de encima al muchacho que luchaba por mantenerse firme para no caer por los suelos y ser embestido por el animal enfurecido.

Serenity palideció al ver a su hermano en semejante situación de riesgo.

Blanco como un papel; la ultima imagen que contempló Serenity, con sus ojos celestes y desorbitados por el pánico, fue cuando la criatura se dirigió hacia el muelle donde ella y Endymion observaban el mar en silencio pocos instantes atrás, para luego saltar por sobre sus cabezas y arrojarse a las turbias aguas del mar de la Serenidad con su hermano aún aferrado en el lomo de la criatura.

La escena más espantosa de toda su vida se sucedió ante sus ojos como en cámara lenta. Su adorado hermano…

Su rastro se perdió bajo las aguas del océano dejando, en el corazón de la princesa el más espantoso vacio de la muerte.

La voz distorsionada de Endymion y la sus hombres que la llamaban se escucharon como un eco incomprensible y distorsionado en lo más hondo de su conciencia. Al menos cinco hombres se lanzaban al océano para rescatar a su hermano. Pero las imágenes eran tan obscuras y confusas…

Debía de ser nuevamente una pesadilla.

Eliot no sabía nadar… pero cuando ella despertara sabria que todo fue producto de un mal sueño. Supo cuan equivocada estaba cuando los fuertes brazos de Endymion la sostuvieron y un grito desgarrador salió de su garganta.

Su hermano no sabía nadar… Ni ella tampoco. No podía salvarlo y las penumbras también la consumían a ella.

-¡Endymion!- Gritó impotente.

Y luego todo se hizo oscuro.-

* * *

Se maldijo el mismo por ser tan estúpido.

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de que faltaban los niños?...se suponía que él debía cuidar del heredero; no apartarle nunca los ojos de encima. Otro error como aquel no debía ocurrir nunca jamás.

Ahora estaba arrodillado en el muelle al lado de Serenity, esperando a que abriera los ojos y recuperara la conciencia.

-Eliot…- susurró ella intentando incorporarse el suelo, buscando con la mirada el lugar donde su hermano fue arrojado.

-Shhh…-la mandó a callar Endymion depositando un dedo sobre los fríos y pálidos labios acunandola tambien como a una niñita entre sus brazos- Eliot ya está a salvo. Neflyte se ha encargado de recostarlo en su alcoba para que se recupere de semejante susto.

-Pensé… pensé que mi hermano iba a morir. Lo vi caer al agua y pensé que…- sollozó desconsolada muy débilmente y no fue capaz de concluir la frase. Un estremecimiento la recorrió de pies a cabeza y entonces Endymion la atrajo aún más a su cuerpo en un abrazo protector permitiendo que llorara en silencio sus peores miedos y temores.

-Llora cuanto quieras, cielo… no te guardes nada. Simplemente sácalo.-

-Lo único que quería era mantenerlo siempre a salvo… por eso… por eso lo envié fuera de los muros el día de la batalla. Pensé que lo matarías si lo encontrabas allí adentro.

Completamente desconcertado por el cambio de tema, Endymion se dio cuenta de que el impacto de creer que su hermano había estado en peligro sacó muchas más cosas a la luz.

-Cuando supe que venían los terráneos a atacarnos, tuve miedo… nos habían dicho tantas cosas de Kamus… de lo que nos harían si llegábamos a ser capturados como prisioneros. Intente… intente ponerlos a salvo… lo intenté…

-Esta a salvo- reiteró una y otra vez con voz firme y una dulzura paternal desbordante- Eliot esta a salvo. Y tú también estas a salvo. Ya no temas. Aquí estoy yo para protegerte. Siempre.

Ella reaccionó a su ternura empañando sus ojos una vez más. Se echó hacia atrás y lo observó como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía.

-¿Por qué?... Eres tan distinto a lo que esperaba de un enemigo.

-Y tú también.- le aseguró Endymion devolviéndole la mirada con intensidad.

Entonces se puso de pie y la ayudó a incorporarse para tomarla en brazos. Tenía la ropa mojada porque había caído desmayada en la orilla. En lugar de protestar o de intentar zafarse, , Serenity se rindió contra su pecho. Cuando llegaron al puente levadizo, Endymion dio unas cuantas órdenes y, cuando llegaron a su cuarto Lita estaba preparada con paños de lino secos y agua caliente.

Serenity estuvo bajo los cuidados de Lita, pero él no se alejó de su lado ni por un instante. De su baúl sacó unos pantalones secos y se los colocó. Para cuando se vistió aquella escasa ropa encima, pues su torso quedó al completamente descubierto, envolvió a serenity con una manta gruesa.

Despidió a la servidumbre con un gesto amable y se quedó a solas con ella en la habitación. Con movimientos suaves alimento el fuego de la chimenea arrojando un madero al fuego débil que amenazaba con apagarse.

Se arrodillo junto a ella y acarició su mejilla esperando que ella también lo mirara.

-Habría sido mejor que me hubieras forzado- susurró.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó sorprendido.

-Deberías haber tomado mi hogar por la fuerza. Y a mi también.

-Sabes que esa no es mi manera de proceder, jamás me he comportado de semejante manera y no pensaban mostrarme como un animal cuando te tuve esa noche entre mis brazos. Yo no actúo así.- respondió Endymion negando seriamente con la cabeza.

-Lo que dices no es cierto-. Le dijo Serenity mirándolo a los ojos.- Tu manipulas a las personas. Con astucia colocas a todo el mundo de parte tuya. ES por eso, que al no forzarme… pusiste a todo Milenio Plateado de tu lado.

-Excepto a una persona.- reconoció él al fin delineando la forma de sus labios con un dedo.- Y por esa persona soy capaz de renunciar al resto.

-No puedo entregarme a ti, Endymion.- le murmuró con pesar. Aquellas palabras costaban horrores en salir de sus labios pues eran contrarias a los profundos deseos de su corazón. – No puedo ser la esposa que deseas sin traicionar todo lo que soy…

Un ligero temblor en su vos escapó de los labios de la princesa cuando le confesó a Endymion la raíz del problema. Lo que aquejaba su corazón no era sino otra cosa quela dignidad que arraigaba en su naturaleza. Había más honor en el corazón de la princesa que en la de la mayoría de los guerreros que compartían con él el campo de batalla. Aquella mujer, su esposa, luchaba con fervor con su conciencia mientras todos los demás vendían la suya.

Ambos se parecían demasiado. Y amo aún más en ella, la naturaleza de ese carácter guerrero.

-Entonces no me dejas otra alternativa que forzarte.- le dijo ayudándola a ponerse de pie.

Serenity se aferró a un más a manta, sabiendo que consistía ahora en la única coraza en la cual podría refugiarse de la presencia de su esposo. Sin embargo no se rebeló ante él y permaneció en su lugar sin articular movimiento, temblando como una hoja. Sintió un remolino en el vientre. Oh, Maldicion,ella era ahora como un libro abierto para él. Incluso mucho más que eso. Serenity cerró los ojos, soltó un suspiro. Luego otro. Su mente trabajaba a toda marcha.

-Los hombres… la gente de honor, como tú y yo, puede servir a un lado u otro de la batalla- comenzó a decir, inclinando su torso desnudo hacia ella, levantándole la barbilla y acercándole tanto la boca que la princesa sentía su cálido aliento en las mejillas. Serenity se derritió con una mezcla de sorpresa y deseo, excitada ante el abrumador atractivo de su esposo.- Esta batalla no es entre tú y yo. Es entre _Kaos y la Galaxia_.

Endymion comenzó a besarle el cuello, hasta donde comenzaba los bordes de la manta. Ella tenia blanco los nudillos sobre la frisa debido a la fuerza con la que se resistía a sus caricias. El corazón comenzó a palpitarle. Serenity se volvió a estremecer y contuvo un gemido cuando Endymion la estrecho con más fuerza.

A pesar de la cálida sensación, los estremecimientos le recorrieron la piel y sintió que le bajaba un escalofrío por la espalda. Endymion se comportaba como todo un guerrero dispuesto a arrebatarle el corazón cuando se le antojara.

-Kamus apoya a la Galaxia del mismo modo que tu apoyas a tu pueblo…- le aseguró, apresándola contra el marco de la ventana con sus fuertes y varoniles brazos. Estaba acorralada. Sin embargo cuando él beso el nacimiento de sus senos supo ya que no quería seguir escapando más.

-…Con honor.- culminó él, mirándola con sensual violencia.

El cuerpo de Endymion despertó ante el contacto de la cálida piel de su princesa entre sus labios. La fragancia a flores que ella despedía era como una droga a sus sentidos. Oh dios… cuanto necesitaba tenerla nuevamente rendida en el lecho. Su cuerpo clamaba para que la tomara por la fuerza En aquel instante, pero sabía que cometería un error. Debía ser ella quien tomara la iniciativa. Simplemente debía de ser así.

-¿Acaso no he cumplido mi promesa?- le preguntó a Serenity. Contra su voluntad, la ronquedad se apoderó de su voz.- ¿No he cumplido con todo lo que te prometí desde que llegué a este sitio consumando las ordenes de mi rey?

-No puedo pensar con claridad si me besas de esta forma.- protestó ella.

Con cada palabra que decía, Endymion la hacía ser más consciente de que él era un hombre —muy hombre— y ella una mujer. Él tenía la clase de personalidad poderosa que la atraía. Sentía un aleteo en el estómago cuando él hablaba. Se le hinchaban los labios y otras zonas que no quería ni recordar. Se sentía nerviosa e insegura cuando él estaba demasiado cerca. Serenity se tragó un nudo tan grande que pensó que se ahogaría e intentó apartarse de él.

Endymion no se movió... ni la soltó. . Él era consiente del escalofríos que ella sentía con su contacto.

-Serenity, tu problema es que lo único que has hecho durante todo este tiempo es pensar…. Es hora de que confíes. –Le aseguró tomando su delicado rostro entre las manos.- ¿Podrás algún día confiar en mí?

Endymion rogaba con toda su alma no haberse equivocado nuevamente al juzgarla. Ojala su instinto fuera el acertado pues no estaba dispuesto a perderla, eso jamás.

Serenity enmudeció enseguida, las palabras perforaban en su mente, pero ya no le quedaban casi fuerzas para seguir luchando. Lentamente asintió con su cabeza.

Endymion la besó entonces con la boca entreabierta, dando rienda suelta a la pasión que sentía durante semanas. La saboreo con delicadeza y firmeza. Le robó hasta el último de sus alientos y suspiros…

-No me obligues a escoger, Endymion. Mi corazón no podría soportarlo.- le suplicó muy cerca de sus labios. - No…- gimió agarrándole temblorosa las muñecas de sus manos.

-No me respetarías ni confiarías en mí si te obligara a hacerlo. Debe ser tu elección-

Endymion bajó los brazos que la apresaban y dio un paso hacia atrás. Su pecho subía y bajaba a toda velocidad, cada fibra de su cuerpo le exigía regresar junto a ella, pero no lo hizo.

Confiaba con el alma en que ella supiera que no la traicionaría. Que cuidaría de ella y la protegería. Que podían vivir juntos y que él velaría hasta sus sueños.

-Por lo que más quieras, cariño….mira dentro de tuyo y decide. Por el bien de tu pueblo y de la Luna… por tu propio bien y el mío… ¿continuas luchando contra mi o aceptas de una vez por todas el amor que te entrego junto con mi corazón y todo lo que te ofrezco?

No sabía qué hacer. Endymion le hablaba con la ternura impropia de un guerrero, con tanta pasión contenida en la garganta; pero sobre toda las cosas le hablaba con todo su amor... Ya no podía seguir resistiéndose.

Tal vez si solo esa noche accediera a sus deseos…

* * *

La manta de lino rodó sobre sus hombros y cayó a sus pies en un gesto de derrota. Se arrojó en los brazos de Endymion y fue ahora ella quien, en puntillas de pie, buscó con desesperación el sabor de sus besos. Se perdió en aquella mirada azul como el océano. El tenue brillo de las velas, que rodeaban la habitación y la chimenea, se reflejaban en sus pupilas abiertas, brillantes, como las cientos de estrellas suspendidas en el infinito...

Esa noche, solo por esa noche, nada se interpondría entre él y ella.

Esa noche, solo por esa noche, sería total y completamente suya.


	9. Si, confio en tí

CAPITULO

OCHO

_«Libre espíritu, indomable  
es mi corazón  
Por siempre…»_

La habitación estaba en calma pues Endymión esperaba una repuesta.

El cielo, como un manto de estrellas incrustadas, envolvía la delicada luminosidad de la luna dejando escapar débiles destellos platinados que se colaban a través de las cortinas de terciopelo durazno.

La tenue luz permitía distinguir el mobiliario, sobrio y lujoso, de madera oscura y marfil. Era evidente que los motivos y diseños decorativos, conformaban el producto de una cultura antigua y refinada como lo eran los selenitas. En el medio de la habitación se elevaba, semi- oculto por las sombras escurridizas, un alto dosel con emblemas bordado en hebras de oro. El lecho adoselado era un exquisito mueble de roble perteneciente a reyes predecesores, antiguos gobernantes de la Luna. Y ahora era también «su» lecho.

El murmullo de la brisa nocturna, acompañado por el alegre cantar de los grillos en los jardines, interrumpió el silencio tenso que reinaba en el cuarto. La brisa, que olía a tierra húmeda y delataba una pronta tormenta primaveral, sacudió la llama solitaria de la chimenea. La luz anaranjada tembló ante la caricia recibida por la corriente de aire y poco a poco se fue consumiendo hasta reducirse a una flama, pura y pequeña como una moneda de oro, que se reflejó en la mirada confusa de Serenity.

Endymión retrocedió un paso, alejándose de ella. Sus brazos dejaron de apresarla. Sabía que ella debía tomar una decisión.

Sin embargo, no supo cuan equivocado estuvo al creer que ella rechazaría tan generosa oferta.

"—_Por lo que más quieras, cariño….mira dentro de tuyo y decide. Por el bien de tu pueblo y de la Luna… por tu propio bien y el mío… ¿continuas luchando contra mi o aceptas de una vez por todas el amor que te entrego junto con mi corazón y todo lo que te ofrezco?"_

La manta de lino rodó sobre sus hombros dejando al descubierto la delicada silueta de la princesa y cayó a sus pies en un gesto de derrota. El brillo tenue del fuego se reflejó como un velo en la cascada dorada que era su cabello. Un aire sumamente inocente y romántico tiñó las mejillas lozanas de la princesa.

La observó en silencio durante una fracción de segundos; tiempo suficiente que necesitó para responder a aquella reacción de su parte que lo dejó completamente anonadado.

Ella se refugió en su pecho. Con desesperación buscó su contacto.

Fue un beso inesperado.

Estaba preparado para recibir cualquier señal significativa que marcara esa decisión tan importante; pero Endymión jamás se imagino que Serenity se arrojaría en sus brazos y que con tanta insistencia buscaría el sabor de sus labios.

Las palabras sin lugar a dudas estaban de sobra pues en ese instante supo que Serenity había bajado la bandera de guerra. Tal vez eso significara una tregua para siempre.

Sorpresa, vértigo, felicidad; un torbellino de sensaciones le recorrió al guerrero por la espina dorsal. Al fin, la dura coraza se desmoronó a sus pies como frágil arcilla húmeda.

"Arcilla" que el moldearía a su antojo.

La estrechó por la cintura con sus fuertes y varoniles brazos. Endymión se inclinó sobre ella para que sus bocas se acoplaran perfectamente correspondiendo a la caricia. Manteniéndola presa entre sus brazos, se hundió aún más en la sensual fragancia que desprendía el frágil y diminuto cuerpo.

Tenerla entre sus brazos le parecía como estar en un sueño. Condenadamente suya, así la sentía. El latido de sus corazones resonaba tan rápidamente como el aleteo de los colibríes en los cerraron los ojos dejándose llevar por las sensaciones que los embriagaban. Se fundieron en un abrazo apasionado, febril, violento.

Las manos de la joven llegaron hasta el cuello fuerte del guerrero y sus dedos, largos y elegantes, le tomaron el abundante cabello de la nuca; los ojos de la princesa continuaron cerrados mientras sentía el suave y dulce tacto de sus labios y aspiraba el delicioso aroma a bosques que desprendía la negra melena.

Serenity se estremeció cuando él le devolvió el beso lentamente. Un deseo desconocido se apoderó de ella. Su cuerpo pedía «algo», pero no tenía una noción muy clara de qué era lo que quería, lo que necesitaba. Jamás se había sentido de esa manera estando frente a Endymión, frente aquel hombre que irradiaba calor y poder por todos lados.

La respuesta le llegó de inmediato. Quería más...

El sabor a confusión en la boca de la princesa disminuyó con el correr de los segundos y Endymión pudo percibir que la leve tensión inicial era ya casi inexistente. Jadeando, se separaron por unos escasos centímetros para recuperar el aliento. Entonces contempló que la expresión en su rostro había cambiado.

Apreció, en silencio, la pureza de aquellos ojos ensoñadores ocultos tras las gruesas y doradas pestañas que los enmarcaban. El leve movimiento de su respiración provocó que las pupilas de la princesa resplandecieran como estrellas a la luz de las velas que iluminaban el cuarto. Su rostro irradiaba pureza e inocencia, como la mirada de un querubín, quien intenta seducir a un demonio.

Sus ojos se encontraron como tantas veces, pero esta vez era diferente.

La nostalgia y el rechazo había desaparecido y la mirada de Serenity, muchas veces fría e inexpresiva, ahora reflejaba una mezcla desbordante entre dulzura, deseo y anhelo.

El silencio se vio interrumpido por el crujido de la madera en la chimenea. Entonces, Serenity estiró una de sus manos y acarició con ternura la mejilla de Endymión. Era tan varonil en esos momentos, tan encantador…

Contuvo el aliento mientras inspeccionaba cada centímetro de su piel en busca de alguna imperfección. Pero no la encontraba. Dibujo con su mano un camino exploratorio y la caricia fue descendiendo por su piel ardiente; los dedos de la princesa recorrieron el cuello de su esposo hasta llegar al firme y cálido torso. Ella apenas podía respirar y el corazón le latía salvajemente en el pecho.

Entonces, Endymión sujeto con firmeza la traviesa mano que desemboco en su torso y le depositó en la palma un beso fugaz, cuyo sutil contacto encendió en la inexperta muchacha la mecha de una desbordante pasión contenida.

—Te agradezco la confianza, Serenity. Juro que no te defraudaré— declaró. Sin embargo su voz, ronca y sensual, no esperó respuestas.

Su cuerpo ardía. La necesitaba de inmediato. Pero no quería forzarla y que se arrepintiera. Si tenía que esperar cientos de siglos para tenerla, así lo haría. Estaría dispuesto a esperarla toda una vida para que ella misma y por voluntad se entregara completamente a él. Sin ningún tipo de arrepentimientos ni presiones.

_«No, no tomaré nuevamente lo que es mío, no hasta que sepa que ella también lo desea»,_ pensó en silencio mientras trataba en vano de contener el desenfrenado deseo de fundirse en ella nuevamente.

Ella alzó la vista y lo miró a los ojos. Se sintió prisionera de la intensidad de sus ojos azules. Endymión no soltó su mano, tampoco hizo algún amago de apartarse. En lugar de eso, entrelazó los dedos con los suyos. Ella sintió una punzada de deseo en su estomago.

— ¿Serenity?

— ¿Endymión? —preguntó ella a su vez infundiéndole a su voz un tono claramente suplicante.

— ¿Estás segura de que esto es lo que quieres? —murmuró él en voz baja, ronca. —No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres, cariño. Yo puedo esperar— le dijo al observar que en sus ojos se libraba una feroz batalla interna al percibir lo que podía llegar a ocurrir a continuación.

_« Santos cielo… ¿había pronunciado él aquellas estúpidas palabras, cuando lo único que quería era fundirse con ella en ese mismo instante?»_

Entonces, la mirada de Serenity se desplazó hacia el suelo de mármol blanco. Jamás esperó escuchar aquellas palabras de la boca de Endymión. Una mezcla de sentimientos atravesó su corazón. El era tan considerado, apuesto e irreal que tuvo miedo de que fuera solo una ilusión que su mente hubiere forjado. Que el deseo de escuchar palabras amables haya creado un simple espejismo en su mente, « ¿Qué era esto que sentía?...

Endymión era todo lo que ella quería en ese momento. Cada molécula de su cuerpo deseaba lo que él quería darle. ¿Entonces, por qué demonios su corazón seguía resistiéndose?... El odio de su familia, falta de dignidad a su persona o el propio desprecio al convertirse en una traidora parecía un pequeño precio a pagar por aquellas sensaciones maravillosas que solo él podía ofrecerle.

¿O acaso era miedo lo que sentía? ¿Y si de repente, luego de entregarse nuevamente a él, volviera a comportarse de esa manera tan ruin y cruel como en el primer encuentro cuando la desposó en su noche de bodas?

Sus labios clamaban a gritos volver a sentir el sabor de sus besos y su cuerpo le exigía regresar nuevamente al calor de sus brazos. Cerró sus ojos y se dejo llevar por los impulsos del corazón. Endymión era lo único que necesitaba en aquel momento. Definitivamente no tenía miedo; el temor nunca fue un impedimento.

—Pero Endymión, yo… no hubiera empezado todo esto si no hubiera estado segura. Te necesito— murmuró al fin temblorosa bajo la boca cálida y ardiente del guerrero quien se resistía a continuar con la sensual caricia-

«_Esta noche, quiero estar solo contigo...»_

Aquellas palabras fueron suficientes para que Endymión emitiera un ronco gemido al apresar nuevamente su boca. Solo Dios sabe por cuánto tiempo esperó que Serenity le revelara cuanto lo necesitaba tanto como él a ella.

Suspirando, gimiendo y jadeando, el recorrido hasta la cama se transformo en un regadero con la escasa ropa que ambos llevaban puesta.

En un abrazo, posesivo y licencioso, la fue guiando hasta que sus piernas tocaron la cama adoselada. Cayeron encima de las sabanas bordadas y Endymión la colocó debajo de él. Serenity tembló. No la había siquiera tocado pero jamás se había sentido tan vulnerable y excitada, ni siquiera en la mismísima noche de bodas. Arqueó su cuerpo contra la piel de su Endymión buscando la calidez de su torso desnudo. El corazón de la princesa latía a toda prisa mientras contemplaba la desnudez de su tierno amante. El deseo la atravesaba como una lanza, sentía los miembros de su cuerpo laxos y la cabeza en las nubes. Había algo diferente en las caricias de él; algo diferente entre ellos dos. Dios, ¿qué le estaba ocurriendo? Tragó para ahogar un gemido de necesidad cuando él la besaba con labios expertos, explorando cada lugar de su boca con toda pasión y experiencia.

Estaba confundida… totalmente confundida… « ¿Cómo había sucedido todo esto entre ellos? ¿Por qué sentía que ya nunca jamás podría odiarlo?»

—Dulce, dulce amor… Bésame — le ordenó.

Y ella obedeció al instante, maravillándose de la forma en que su profunda voz parecía robarse su voluntad. ¿Cómo iba negarse a ese tono de voz tan bajo cuando sus palabras eran como una caricia suave que se deslizó por su espalda y se convirtió en tal vibración sensual, a la cual ella era incapaz de resistirse?

De buena gana se abandonó en sus brazos y Endymión aprovecho esos instantes para contemplar extasiado su desnudez. La blanca y pálida piel que la recubría, era casi traslucida como la de una sirena. Sus ojos zafiros la recorrieron de arriba hacia abajo tratando de memorizar las curvas de sus caderas, el generoso volumen de sus senos, la fragilidad y pequeñez de su cintura. La armonía de su cuerpo similar a una dulce melodía...

_«Es tan maravilloso cuando me tocas…»_

Él le inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, y se sumergió en su boca nuevamente en un beso devorador. Un beso hambriento y posesivo.

—Endymión…—la temblorosa voz de Serenity hizo que se apartara. Ella temblaba, era deseo y también por el frio que se colaba de vez en cuando por las cortinas y ventanas abiertas.

— ¿Tienes frio, verdad?— Ante el asentimiento de ella, él respondió: —No te preocupes, yo te daré mi calor—. Y con ternura la envolvió en sus brazos. Ella sintió de inmediato la presión de su cercanía. No existía ni un centímetro de piel que no hiciera contacto con la piel de Endymión. Era un abrazo tan sensual, tan íntimo. Los senos de la joven parecían desaparecer bajo la firme presión de su torso desnudo. Nunca antes había estado tan cerca de un hombre. Bueno, en realidad nunca jamás había estado tan cerca de su "único" hombre. Recorrió, con sus manos, la musculatura de su espalda y a su mente volvieron las imágenes de cuando lo vio salir de las aguas del estuario aquella tarde. Los músculos de su dorso parecían crujir bajo las caricias de sus dedos. A sus narices le llegaba el olor picante de su deseo, entremezclado con el suave aroma a licor que era su aliento.

¡Santos cielos, que tonta había sido al considerar a Endymión como un demonio! Jamás podría haberlo comparado con tal criatura abominable. Endymión era como un ángel que la envolvía en sus alas para cobijarla del frio y del miedo. Endymión tenía alas; las mismas alas que la elevarían hacia las estrellas…

_«Quiero complacerte…»_

Mientras el guerrero besaba su cuello, sus manos expertas la recorrían de arriba hacia abajo bordeándole su silueta, arrancándole suspiros. Luego llegó a su boca nuevamente. Era cálida y Serenity sintió su fuego. Parecían estarse acunando, y ambos temblaban en medio del beso que los unió durante otro largo y apasionado minuto.

— ¿Soy demasiado rudo?

—N…No- murmuró ansiosa, ante las exigencias de sus nuevas caricias. Lo miró a los ojos, mientras su boca humedecía delicadamente el contorno de sus labios cincelados.

_«Ámame…»_

Entonces ella alzó sus caderas y sintió la prueba de su deseo como un sello que hacia contacto en su piel desnuda. El control de Endymión llegó a su límite cuando Serenity empezó a moverse. Quería fundirse en ella pero no deseaba apartarse ni un centímetro de su cuerpo. Ella no sabía qué hacer y Endymión se dio cuenta de su inexperiencia. Ella era virgen cuando le arrebató la inocencia. Era pura y ahora volvía a ser completamente suya…

—Rodéame, preciosa, con las piernas.- Le susurró aquella orden contra sus labios, luego de otro abrasivo y profundo beso.

Ella obedeció y se escuchó en toda la habitación los gemidos de placer que le arrancaba, uno tras otro. Ni un solo centímetro de su cuerpo estaba distanciado. El cuerpo de Serenity se arqueó una y otra vez emitiendo sonidos y la habitación se vio colmada de susurros, jadeos y murmullos que llenaron el silencio de la noche.

— ¡Oh, cielos!… eres tan dulce. Me vuelves loco.

Ella exhaló el gemido de sus sueños. Un gemido que le surgió de lo más profundo de la garganta, tan cargado de deseo, que Endymión creyó que acabaría al escucharlo. Un estremecimiento la recorría mientras sentía que cada musculo de su cuerpo se contraía; arqueaba su frágil silueta en forma incontrolable contra la inmensa calidez de aquel físico. Sin ser consciente de ellos, los minutos se escurrieron, como las arenas del desierto en una noche de tormenta...

Endymión la abrazó con fuerza hasta que su cuerpo se relajó bajo el suyo. Tardaron unos minutos en recuperarse, y él esperó unos instantes antes de retirarse, saciado por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo. Se colocó de lado y la estrechó entre sus brazos. La habitación había quedado nuevamente en penumbras pero el resplandor de la luna hizo brillar la fina capa de sudor en sus rostros.

—Ya no somos enemigos, Serenity. — le susurró al oído mientras la abrigaba con la manta. —Nunca más podríamos serlo.

Entonces el cuerpo de Serenity se tensó; ella se hizo a un lado mientras le daba la espalda y acurrucaba su cabeza entre la almohada de plumas.

—Mi corazón todavía alberga dudas, Endymión. Me siento una traidora hacia mi familia por haberme entregado a ti —confesó—. Sé que eres un hombre de honor, pero no sé si esto funcionará. Desearía de verdad poder decir que mi antigua vida queda atrás y que puedo empezar una nueva como si nunca hubiera sido la joven dama de la luna, como solían llamarme, y tú no fueras el hombre que derrotó a mi gente. Pero no puedo...no puedo.

Una sombra de tristeza cruzó el rostro de Endymion. Un instante más tarde, asintió con la cabeza, se levantó suavemente del lecho y se acercó al baúl para sacar una túnica del interior. Cuando él se disponía a abandonar por completo el cuarto, un par de brazos lo rodearon por la cintura.

—Pero no me odies. Por favor…— suplicó mientras él se giraba lentamente y ella se acurrucó en sus brazos como un gatito buscando el calor del fuego cálido. Se colocó en ese pecho amplio, y sus dedos se afirmaron con suavidad en la túnica de terciopelo negro, antes de continuar. — Debo reconocer que tú iluminas los rincones más oscuros de mi vida...—murmuró sonrojándose — Cuando no te dedicas a encender por completo mi ira.

Endymion sintió que se derretía internamente y sus ojos brillaron, intensamente.

Ella, sin embargo, no observaba esa mirada colmada de amor; necesitaba una respuesta a semejante confesión que le había hecho y que la ponía en total evidencia. Pero él estaba demasiado conmovido: quería besarla, abrazarla, quitarle todos sus temores y gritarle cuanto...

«Oh... santos cielos. La amaba. De veras que la amaba. Pero no podía decírselo; era demasiado pronto y ella aún seguía confundida.»

— ¡Háblame! ¿O es que acaso de verdad me odias?- el labio inferior le tembló; ella no quería llorar pero no sabía disimular muy bien.

Entonces, él sonrió suavemente mientras arqueaba las cejas en un gesto divertido.

— ¡Tonta! Como crees que podría odiarte— La agarró suavemente de los hombros y besó su frente. —Lo que necesitas es tiempo para tomar tu lugar a mi lado, como mi esposa. Tengo cosas que hacer. Tú quédate aquí, descansando.

Serenity no quería salir de sus aposentos en aquel momento. Asintió con la cabeza y se sentó en la cama.

—Baja al vestíbulo para la cena. Prométeme que lo harás. — exigió mientras la recostaba en el lecho y la arropaba.

Ella sintió deseos de negarse, porque necesitaba algún motivo para negarle algo. Pero la sonrisa que Endymion le regaló, una sonrisa que le borraba la tensión a su cara, no le permitió negarse.

—Está bien. Me reuniré contigo allí- le aseguró mientras observaba como enfundaba la espada en el cinturón y terminaba de vestirse.

Endymion le regaló una última sonrisa antes de abandonar el cuarto; sin embargo ella no la pudo apreciar: sus parpados se cerraron antes de que él se fuera y se dejó sumergir en un largo y placentero sueño mientras los firmes pasos del guerrero se perdían por los corredores del palacio al compás del suave zozobrar de la túnica de terciopelo negro.

* * *

—Dime exactamente que ha ocurrido en los establos— exigió Endymión al cruzarse a Fiore en los corredores.

Fiore había dado su palabra al pequeño príncipe de no revelar el encuentro con el extraño forastero. Era una promesa forzada y lo sabía, pero no tenía alternativas. De haberse negado, Diamante lo hubiera alejado inmediatamente.

El escudero cerró los ojos y apretó los puños, recordando:

—_"Fiore, prométeme que no se lo dirás a Lord Endymión ni a nadie más." —_replicó Eliot con voz de mando, parado allí, en la puerta de las caballerizas.

—_" Tú sabes que esto esta no está nada bien, se supone que debo cuidar de ti y este tipo es un completo extraño. No puedo prometer guardar semejante secreto." —_objetó el joven escudero.

—_"Si eres mi amigo, lo harás. Quiero montar ese corcel y lo haré cueste lo que cueste."—_ le dijo Eliot con la obstinación de un niñito caprichoso y cruzándose de brazos_._

—_"Ya escuchaste al heredero, niño. — _agregó Diamante con malicia y diversión_. — O eres parte de nuestro secreto o te largas de inmediato."— _El brillo de sus ojos maliciosos resplandeció y Fiore estuvo seguro de que algo tramaba aquel forastero._ — "No entrarás al edificio con nosotros si te rehúsas. De todas maneras, ya puedes largarte"._

—_"Está bien, no diré nada. Pero no me alejaré de Eliot"._

El terror de haber visto a Eliot cabalgando a toda velocidad en una carrera mortal contra el tiempo provocó en Fiore unos espantosos escalofríos. Y luego las palabras extorsivas de Diamante resonaban como un trueno en su conciencia:

_«Si mencionas tan solo mi presencia en el palacio, la pequeña dama también se muere.»_

El amargo recuerdo se esfumó y lo siguiente que evocó su mente, tras cerrar los parpados, fue el rostro pálido y sudoroso del pequeño príncipe montado en la bestia. Y su impotencia.

—Lord Endymión, juro que no se nada. — mintió. —Eliot me ordenó adelantarme ya que él había olvidado algo importante en las caballerizas. —mintió nuevamente, y esta vez Endymión lo detectó en su mirada huidiza.

* * *

Se dirigió de prisa hacia los establos.

Endymion caminaba a paso acelerado hacia las caballerizas; en su mano reposaba una antorcha la cual iluminaba el sendero dejando a su paso una estela luminosa. La noche estaba más oscura que otras noches. Extrañamente la luna, que brillaba en lo alto del cielo nocturno unos instantes atrás, había desaparecido de su vista; no se inmuto demasiado cuando la oscuridad de pronto se cerraba tras él como un muro impenetrable. Había estado en situaciones mucho más tenebrosas y el miedo nunca fue una debilidad. Experimentó, en su propia carne, la mismísima crueldad de _Kaos _que no se comparaba jamás con la insignificancia de las sombras ni de la muerte.

Podía oler en el aire una maldad que escapaba a la comprensión humana, casi podría decirse que era la misma esencia de Kaos. Pero esos absurdos presentimientos eran algo absolutamente imposibles. Milenio de Plata era tierra sagrada y sus muros impenetrables…

La danza fugaz y temblorosa de la antorcha ilumino las siluetas de los arboles y sintió a sus espaldas, y entre los arbustos, un leve movimiento. Giró su rostro hacia el lugar donde sintió pasos amortiguados por el colchón de hojas secas esparcidas en el suelo y creyó distinguir, entre las sombras, el suave brillo de una espada muy cerca de los milenarios abedules plateados.

La certeza de sentirse vigilado le produjo escalofríos en la espalda, pero no tuvo miedo. La fría humedad de la noche mordió las mejillas de Endymion. Se asomó con cautela a aquel lugar donde le pareció distinguir el movimiento sospechoso y desenvaino su espada.

La fría luna en cuarto creciente se asomó de entre un cumulo de gruesas nubes tiñéndolas de un blanco cadavérico y ampliando completamente su campo de visión. A través de los arboles comenzó a soplar un viento frio que susurro siniestramente entre los rincones del sendero, que se perdía entre el bosque, y agitó los oscuros cabellos de Endymion. Era un viento que llevaba el olor frio y húmedo del mal, del acido y la podredumbre, de la sangre y la oscuridad.

El silencio parecía respirar mientras avanzaba hacia aquel lugar con movimientos casi tan silenciosos como los de una sombra. Cada vez era más agobiante la sensación de estar a la merced de un peligro sin nombre, la impresión de que algo o alguien lo vigilaran desde la oscuridad lo exasperaba. La antorcha ilumino débilmente el sendero que trazaba entre los matorrales hasta que sintió el peso de una mano en su hombro que lo exaltó por completo.

— ¡Neflyte!, que haces aquí.

—Eso mismo es lo que yo me preguntaba. No son horas para un paseo nocturno, mi señor.

—Me encaminaba hacia los establos. El incidente con Eliot esta tarde, estoy casi seguro de que no ha sido un accidente.

—Lo mismo me he temido, Endymión.

— ¿Acaso Eliot te ha dicho lo que ha ocurrido?

—No. El heredero no ha despertado aun. Y aunque así hubiera sido, no creo que hablase. El susto fue enorme, tardará en recuperarse.

—Ven, acompáñame. Tengo el presentimiento de que encontraremos alguna pista.

Ambos hombres se encaminaron hacia el edificio. Al entrar, la oscuridad se cernía sobre ellos y la frialdad de sus paredes traspasaba la fina tela de sus túnicas

—Sé que te parecerá absurdo, Neflyte. Pero tuve la sensación de que alguien estaba espiándome. Tal vez creas que me he vuelto un paranoico pero algo extraño se respira en el aire.

—No estás tan loco como crees. Yo también lo he sentido, por eso vine— le respondió Neflyte.

—Mira, ese es el lugar donde la bestia salvaje estaba amarrada — señaló alarmado.

—Observa, Endymión, las cuerdas. Alguien las ha cortado. —Intervino Neflyte con voz grave mientras inspeccionaba el lugar con mas cautela. — Hay pasos marcados en el heno. De un hombre adulto.

—Me lo temía. Alguien estuvo detrás de todo esto, desde un principio. —repuso Endymión sin dejar de reprocharse.

¡Maldita sea! por poco estuvo apunto de faltar a las ordenes de su rey. Se suponía que debía cuidar del heredero selenita; por poco y también ultraja a la promesa hecha a su esposa: la de cuidar de ellos pasara lo que pasara.

— ¿Tienes idea de quien pudo haberlo hecho?— preguntó Neflyte bruscamente arrojando los lazos de cuero negro a un lado.

—No estoy muy seguro, pero sospecho que ha tenido que ser alguien cercano o conocido para Eliot. De lo contrario, jamás se hubiera atrevido a entablar conversación con un extraño mucho menos acceder a que lo acompañe a un lugar como este. …—musitó más para sí mismo—Pero jamás me imagine que ese cretino haya llegado hasta tan lejos.

— ¿Estamos pensando en la misma persona, señor?— Neflyte echó la cabeza hacia atrás y arqueó una de sus cejas completamente convencido.

Los ojos de Endymion relampaguearon de furia. Y su mirada se volvió fría y oscura al igual que el tono su voz.

—Diamante.

* * *

Serenity supo que no era más que un sueño. No había razones para temer. Era consciente de que el peligro, el terror ciego y obsesivo que llenaba esa noche no era real. Esa ciudad, su palacio, con sus perfectas calles adoquinadas y patios recubiertos de campañillas de la luna en los jardines habían desaparecido.

En su lugar se erguían, oscuras y siniestras, las torres de Milenio Plateado como esqueletos desmoronados, ennegrecidos, y los restos de las estructuras de maderas se alzaban hacia el cielo nocturno como costillas negras de cadáveres calcinados. Las multitudes, corrían despavoridas por las calles presas del pánico y la empujaban en todas las direcciones.

Sabía que era un sueño, una pesadilla. Pero aún así se sentía débil y temblorosa. Su gente corría y tropezaban junto a ella sin percatarse siquiera de su presencia.

Llevo una de sus manos a sus cabellos, estaban revueltos por el sueño bruscamente interrumpido. Serena sentía el olor, cuando pasaban por su lado, propio que provocaba el miedo. Nadie la observaba, nadie se detuvo junto a ella. La humedad del rocío nocturno se impregnó en su ropa de cama. El frio mordía sus piernas y se le incrustaban pequeñas piedrillas y fragmentos de cristales rotos en la planta de sus pies. Sintío ardor y se alarmó.

« ¿Por qué tengo tanto miedo? No es mas que un sueño… pero se siente tan real.» El horror provoco que su piel se erizara y se introdujo como un parásito en sus entrañas.

Debía tratarse de una guerra. El fulgor de la batalla y el ruido rechinantes del filo de las espadas al chocar, los casquetes de caballos y quejidos de dolor de hombres agonizantes eran acarreados por el viento hasta sus oídos. Pero eso no era nada a la visión que tenía en frente: animales muertos que apestaban por doquier, críos mutilados y mujeres ensangrentadas con pequeños niños de pechos clamando por ayuda y consuelo.

Ni el recuerdo de los brazos de Endymion podía ya reconfortarla. Si se trataba de un sueño era tan real que volvió a sentir vértigo y pánico. Cuan lejano se le hacia aquellos momentos de encanto y seguridad en sus brazos… lentamente sus piernas flaquearon y tocaron el suelo de granito. Tuvo miedo, nunca supo cuanto necesitaba de Endymion hasta ese entonces. ¿Y si de repente algo malo le había ocurrido? Su corazón agonizó ante la cruel posibilidad...

Se acurrucó enterrando la cabeza entre las rodillas; si era un sueño era suficiente, ya quería despertar.

Entonces oyó el movimiento de pasos amortiguados y el agudo siseo de una espada al ser desenvainada. Ella se volvió con rapidez y sus dorados cabellos le rozaron la cara. En su pecho crecía el horror, como el agua que se acumula tras una presa que se esta resquebrajando y ello da lugar a un terror quieto e incorpóreo.

El viento sopló y sintió el sonido chirriante de los goznes del gran portón del palacio. Las puerta se abrieron como empujadas por una mano invisible y el frio se coló entre los rincones y pavimentos del patio adoquinado.

Una sombra se alzaba ante ella; la danza fugaz de las antorchas iluminó aquella forma humana, su rostro, una espada y el suave brillo de una cota de malla que refulgía tan roja como la sangre.

—¿Qué quieres?—preguntó ella desafiante, pero desfalleciendo al mismo tiempo, al sentir la maldad de su esencia en slos huesos.

—Princesa Serenity…—susurró la sombra, con una voz gélida y hambrienta que la dejo sin aliento— Estas serán las consecuencias si permaneces junto a Endymion. Tu palacio, tus hermanos morirán si no cumples. Aléjate de él…no interfieras en mis planes.

— ¿Quién eres?— preguntó ella nuevamente con voz trémula y temblorosa.

_« A Endymion… Quería a Endymion y ella no comprendía el motivo. »_

—Me llaman _Kaos_.

* * *

Las tinieblas se expandieron como humo al escuchar esas ultimas palabras. La frialdad de aquel nombre. Sus propios gritos de terror la despertaron. Las manos le temblaban con tal violencia que a duras penas pudo apartarse el rubio mechón de las sienes.

Bañada en un helado sudor, la joven dejo caer las mantas al suelo y con desesperación corrió hacia el balcón. La noche seguía en calma y el cielo nocturno se teñía poco a poco de un color asalmonado por el horizonte anunciando el pronto amanecer.

« Es una estupidez tener miedo de un sueño. Simplemente ha sido eso… un sueño. Ya ha pasado todo y nada ha sido real.» Se repetía mientras rodeaba su cuerpo tembloroso con los brazos e intentaba darse calor.

Pero sus esperanzas de volver a conciliar el sueño y dormir se cayeron al suelo haciéndose añicos como una frágil copa de cristal cuando vio su ropa de cama manchada con barro, completamente húmeda con el rocío , y las plantas de sus pies lastimadas con fragmentos de vidrios y pequeñas piedrecillas incrustadas que le hacían daño al caminar.

No había sido un sueño… Había sido tan real como la sangre que desprendían las heridas en sus extremidades. Y ahora estaba convencida.

«Por favor, que tan solo haya sido un sueño» gimoteaba, mientras se desprendían de sus ojos gruesas y cargadas lagrimas que se deslizaban a lo largo de su rostro, mientras extraía los fragmentos de las rocas y cristales incrustados.

Estaba sola en la habitación. Pero no se extrañó de la ausencia de Endymion. En el corto periodo de tiempo que ambos llevaban casados él jamás se había despertado a su lado. Le había prometido que bajaría cenar con él; sin embargo se había quedado profundamente dormida y ahora estaba completamente asustada.

Kaos quería que ella se alejase del guerrero. Le parecía algo absurda aquella petición de su parte, ¿que relación existía entre ambos? ¿Qué era realmente lo que Endymion ocultaba? ¿Como podria ella interferir en sus planes?

Ese Kaos, ¿Seria el mismo hombre al que su padre había jurado una vez fidelidad? Un temblor la recorrió de pies a cabeza.

Su madre había dado su vida en la batalla para proteger a la galaxia de aquel tirano. Había llegado hasta sus oídos rumores sobre su poderío y su perversidad. Pero experimentar en su propia carne la sensación de terror ante su apariencia fantasmal, el halo maligno que lo recubría… supo que debería ser fuerte para aniquilar a semejante espectro diabólico antes de que se atreviera a lastimar a cualquiera de sus seres queridos. Y esa «cosa» estaba detrás de su esposo. Reclamaba la vida de Endymion como si le fuera propia. Una nueva sensación de horror se apodero de ella y le puso los nervios de punta. Si algo malo llegaba a pasarle ella simplemente no…

Sacudio sus pensamientos, envolvió sus heridas en paños de lino y calzó sus pies para bajar a la sala. Cuando salió de la torre y entró en el vestíbulo todo el mundo con el que se cruzó le preguntó por su salud. Cuando bajó unos minutos más tarde a la sala, no se hablaba de otra cosa que del episodio del estuario.

Temblorosa, preguntó a los sirvientes y criados por el paradero de su esposo. Algunos le indicaron que lo habían visto en los rosales unos instantes atrás. Debia contarle sobre el extraño suceso, advertirle que su vida de alguna extraña manera peligraba…

* * *

La primera sensación que sintió Serenity al cruzar la puerta del gran salón, salir a la luz del amanecer y respirar el cortante aire fresco de la mañana, fue de alivio. Los campos de hierba verde brillaban como un manto plateado ante la caricia de los rayos del sol por el rocío y las aguas del mar de la serenidad se mecían tan calmas y cristalinas como siempre las había recordado. No había fuego ni sangre como en su pesadilla.

Se apresuró al atravesar el arco monumental que se erguía sobre las puertas de robles para salir al exterior del palacio corriendo con toda la prisa con la que le permitieron las heridas encubiertas por el calzado.

El repiqueteo de casquete de caballos mientras atravesaban el puente levadizo le impidió avanzar. Una cuadrilla de hombres armados hasta los dientes llamó su atención y se atravesaron en su camino. Uno de ellos sostenía el estandarte de Erusión, la tierra nativa de su esposo.

El jinete descendió de su montura y le dirigió una mirada frívola; podría decirse que era desagrado lo que expresaban sus labios fruncidos y curvados. El resto imitó al primero, parecían ser una especie de mensajeros al servicio de Kamus. Entonces, ella adoptó también una postura rígida, hosca.

— ¿Qué queréis en mi hogar, señor?

—Si bien tengo entendido, my lady, este es ahora el hogar de Lord Endymion.

Serenity mordió su lengua cuando estuvo a punto de escupirle al forastero quien era ella.

«Era su esposa…»

Se reprochó, frustrada, su propia estupidez. Y la falta de valor para admitir su precaria situación; ya que en realidad deseaba ser mucho más que una prisionera, sin sentir culpas. Tal vez Endymion tenía razón, tal vez necesitaba tiempo para asumir su rol como su esposa y ocupar su lugar junto él, en el trono, como gobernantes de la Luna…

—Y bien, mi señora. Podría llamar a Lord Endymion o simplemente quitarse del camino por que está estorbándonos el paso.

Parecía ser más una orden que una pregunta. Ella cerró los puños completamente enfurecida y se hizo a un lado. Nunca jamás alguien la había tratado de una forma tan irrespetuosa en su palacio; mucho menos un completo desconocido, el cual extrañamente le resultaba familiar.

— ¡A un lado, chiquilla insolente!— el forastero instigó a su caballo y siguió la marcha rumbo al interior del palacio, dejando atrás a Serenity.

— ¡Cretino!— gritó ella indignada. Acto seguido y presa de la furia, cogió una piedra del camino y se la lanzó. Lo golpeó con fuerza en el hombro y este se detuvo asiendo las crines de la bestia en la cual iba montado.

Se bajó de la montura y desenvainó su espada cuyo filo resplandeció a la luz de la mañana encegueciendo completamente a la joven muchacha. Creyó haberlo reconocido cuando arrojó a un lado el casco de hierro que le cubría el rostro.

Era él, no había dudas. «Ziosait, el oscuro»

¿Pero que rayos hacia el «diablo de Milenio de Plata» en su hogar? Cientos de sus mejores soldados selenitas se habían enfrentado a ese hombre sanguinario y ninguno de ellos sobrevivió para contarlo.

Ya una vez se había escapado de sus garras. No era su especialidad asesinar a mujeres completamente indefensas; pero lo había ofendido y no se atrevia a dudar de que esta vez no haría la excepción con ella.

—Tu…

Su peor enemigo avanzaba hacia ella con el arma en lo alto y ella simplemente no tenia posibilidades de sobrevivir a su ataque. Ella temblaba como una hoja; fruncio el ceño y cubrió sus ojos. Estaba segura que la atravesaria sin piedad con el arma y le asentaria un golpe mortal que la dejaría completamente sin vida.

Se escuchó el el grito de terror de Makoto y el sonido de las bandejas al impactar en el suelo; luego el filo de dos hojas metalicas cortar el aire y chocar sus puntas con violencia.

Algo o alguien se habia atravesado entre ella y el filo de la hoja mortal. Al abrir los ojos observó atonita la esena y su garganta no pudo reprimir un susurro de sorpresa y el alivio.

— ¡Endymión!

« ¿Era todo esto posible?» Nunca antes nadie la habia protegido de la manera en que Endymion se habia arriesgado por ella. El guerrero sostenia el arma filosa por encima de sus hombros y todo el impacto del golpe fue amortiguado por su espada. Los rostros de ambos hombres se mantenian a igual altura; parecian librarse una lucha de poder en sus miradas.

—Vaya, Vaya… de habérmelo dicho jamas me lo hubiese creido, Endymion. Por lo visto, tu espada y tu corazon ya no le pertenecen a Kamus.

—No te confundas, Ziosait. Mi espada siempre ha pertenecido a la galaxia; mi corazón a la batalla. Antes que todo fui, soy y seré un guerrero— Lo desafió Endymión acentuando cada una de sus palabras con los dientes apretados.

Con un movimiento ligero, el arma que Ziosait sostenia salió despedida por los aires. Serenity sintio un nudo en el estomago. Era absurdo pero, se sentia herida por dentro y sus esperanzas de que las cosas con Endymion cambiaran se habian derrumbado con la misma facilidad que una torre de naipes.

Ni su espada ni su corazon le pertenecian; entonces ¿Por qué demonios se habia atravesado? Hubiera dejado que el sangriento legionario acabara con su vida. Tal vez el filo de la hoja enterrada en el pecho proporcionara un dolor menor que el que la carcomia por dentro.

« ¿Por qué?» Se pregunto unas cientos de veces. Cuando ella lo habia dado todo de nuevo la noche anterior en sus aposentos, cuando al fin estaba dispuesta a confiar en el guerrero « ¿por que él le respondia ahora, asi, tan indiferente a las necesidades de su corazon? ¿Por qué? »

Se sintio muy tonta al pensar de que Endymion solo la queria como algo mas que una distraccion en su cama. Sabía muy bien que era su esposa y que debia cumplir con sus deberes como tal, en la intimidad. Pero él la confundia. Entre cuatro paredes era un hombre tierno; nunca jamas la habia forzado contra su voluntad. Le había suplicado para que le abriera su corazon.

El lo queria todo de ella.

Y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas ¿Qué era exactamente lo que queria ella de su esposo?

« ¿Amor?... ¡¿Era posible que pudiera surgir amor en un matrimonio forzado?Sintió un vuelco en el estomago ante la remota posibilidad de que aquello pudiera ocurrir y no pudo evitar preguntarse: « ¿valia la pena intentar convertirse en su esposa?»

Endymion envainó su espada en el cinturon de cuero y giro sus talones hacia ella ablandando la expresion en el rostro. Cada una de sus palabras eran ciertas: Su corazón le pertenecia a la batalla; su espada, a la galaxia.

Sujetó, con la palma de su mano, el rotro de Serenity buscando el motivo de sus lágrimas y la atrajo hacia sí. Con preocupación examinó cada centrimetro de su cremosa piel. Ella le trasmitio su tristeza pero realmente desconocia el impacto de sus palabras. Especialmente cuando él daría su vida para mantenerla a salvo de cualquier amenaza. No habia motivo para estar triste. La amaba más que a su propia vida. Nada ni nadie, ni siquiera el mismo Kamus la apartarian de su lado.

— ¿Estás bien?

Serenity asintió tratando de ignorar el nudo en la garganta y la ironica sonrisa que amenazaba escapar ante el pensamiento de un deseo inconcluso y el interrogante sin respuestas: « ¿valia la pena intentarlo?» Cuando sintio el tibio contacto de su mano en la mejilla supo entonces la respuesta. Que importaba si ella no significaba nada en su vida más que un matrimonio forzado.

Estaba completamente enamorada de Endymion...

Y tambien se estaba comportando como una tonta; sumado al hecho de "el diablo" estaba presenciando aquel momento de debilidad para mofarse de su estupidez .Tomó coraje para hablar girandose furiosa hacia el jinete de montura negra.

—¿Lo conoces?— Serenity buscó con la mirada a Endymión exigiendo una explicación.

—Ziosait, permíteme presentarte a mi esposa. Lady Serenity.

—Mi señora, es un placer conocer por fin a la mujer que ha mantenido a Endymion fuera del campo de batalla —le dijo con tirantez—. Jamas pensé que una chiquilla fuera la autora de semejante hazaña. Endymion, por favor, ni siquiera sabe atajar el golpe de una espada ¿Estas seguro de que es la misma mujer de la que me platicabas?

Ella no pudo ignorar sus presuntuosos comentarios. Y lo siguiente que pensó fue en que era un completo cretino y no se arrepintio de la piedra lanzada.

— ¡Tu eres el diablo de milenio de Plata! Santos cielos, Endymion. ¿Vas a dejar entrar a mi hogar a ese… a ese monstruo…? ¿Cómo pudiste?- grito temblorosa cambiando el tono de su voz de miedo a enfado.

Pero Serenity estaba dispuesta a decirle a Ziosait, el oscuro, lo que pensaba exactamente de él cuando éste se inclinó sobre ella y, le susurró con un gruñido amenazador y despreciable:

— ¿Y estás dispuesta a hacer enfadar al mismísimo demonio, muchacha?

Endymion apartó a Ziosait y a su amenaza; extendió y sacudió su brazo ante Serenity, y en un gesto protector la cubrio con su tunica de terciopelo. Juntó ambas cejas con enfado, las facciones en su rostro se endurecieron al igual que sus palabras.

—Ándate con cuidado Ziosait, no olvides que a la que estas amenazando es a mi esposa. Juro que si le pones un dedo encima la pagaras muy caro... ¿A que has venido a mi hogar? Agradezco tu ayuda ante el consejo en Jupiter, pero en estas circunstancias tu presencia no es bienvenida.

— Fui enviado por Kamus. Ha llegado a sus oidos la noticia del cuasi- asesinato del joven principe. Kamus esta seguro de que hay espias infiltrados dentro de estos muros y me ha mandado a aniquilar a las "ratas". — Ziosait cogio su espada del suelo y corto el aire con su filo. Antes de guardarla en su cinturón apuntó con ella a Serenity. — En el aire puedo respirar el olor nauseabundo de la traición…—acusó con una nota de acierto y despreocupación en la voz, dando a entender que sus sospechas iban dirigidas hacia la joven princesa.

—Siempre le he dicho a nuestro rey que preferiria que me arrancase los ojos antes de confiar en un Selenita. Dicen que por ambicion son capaces de derramar hasta la propia sangre de su gente...

Serenity empalideció. No era posible que Ziosait, un completo desconocido, supiera sobre las incursiones nocturnas de su primo en el palacio. No conforme con sospechar de ella, ahora estaba acusando a su primo, su propia sangre, de intentar asesinar a su medio hermano… se negaba a creer que Diamante fuera capaz de hacerle daño a un niño.

Los musculos de Endymion se tensaron.

—Vamos, no hay necesidad de utilizar la violencia —intervino Neflyte acercándose. —Un mensajero del rey está esperando para hablar con ustedes dos.

Los dos hombres miraron a Serenity al mismo tiempo. Ésta, sintiéndose fuera de lugar, supo que tenía que irse. Pero aquélla era una oportunidad excelente para averiguar información importante de boca de uno de los consejeros más cercanos a Kamus. Aquello era exactamente lo que Diamante quería que hiciera. Serenity sintió una punzada de arrepentimiento. Si había dado un paso para convertirse verdaderamente en la esposa de Endymion ¿debía seguir informando a su familia de los propósitos de los terraneos? Despues de todo ellos no eran como Endymion. Kamus no era Endymion, no tenia por que protegerlo a él o a sus hombres de la furia de su familia.

Ambos hombres guardaron silencio dirigiendose miradas asesinas. Serenity fue consciente de que los hombres estaban esperando a que se marchara. Tomó una decisión en aquel momento de rechazo. Averiguaría de boca de Ziosait, El Oscuro, lo que Diamante necesitaba saber para destituir a Kamus, el rey terraneo. Y ella, tambien aprovecharia la situacion para averiguar que relacion existia relamente entre Endymion y Kaos. Costara lo que costara ella descubriria el oscuro secreto que su esposo le escondia.

Lo llamó por su nombre antes de hacer acercarse a Endymion y limitándose a mirar de reojo a Ziosait y a Neflyte expresó su deseo de apartarse.

—Iré a hablar con el cocinero respecto al banquete.

Parecía que Endymion iba a decirle algo, pero finalmente le dio permiso con un asentimiento de cabeza y Serenity pasó por delante de él en dirección a las escaleras de la cocina.

Y a la cámara del mayordomo, desde donde podría escuchar absolutamente todo lo que se dijera en la sala…

_(Continuará...)_


	10. ¿Lo intentamos?

CAPITULO 9

Endymion la vio alejarse rumbo a las cocinas. Era una suerte que Serenity percibiera la tensión inicial del ambiente y se retirara a las actividades matutinas del palacio.

Ziosait lo observaba con el rostro completamente inexpresivo. Ya le había revelado el motivo de su visita en milenio plateado y no estaba de acuerdo con las intenciones de su rey. Que el principal enemigo de su esposa− "el diablo", como solían nombrarlo los habitantes de la Luna –vigilara de cerca a Serenity se había convertido ahora en su principal aflicción.

¿En qué estaría pensando Kamus al encomendarle a otro lo que se suponía que el mantendría bajo control? ¿Acaso estaría dudando de sus capacidades de dominio sobre la dama de Luna y el heredero?

−Por lo visto sabes cómo mantener esa fiera bajo control.

−Y también se defender lo que es mío.

Neflyte posó su mano en el hombro de su comandante cuando percibió que ambos soldados se ponían a la defensiva nuevamente.

-El mensajero aguarda, Endymion.

* * *

Serenity debía llegar cuanto antes al compartimiento del mayordomo para no perder detalles sobre lo que Ziosait discutiría con Endymion.

Kamus le había ordenado al oscuro general vigilar los dominios de milenio plateado y en especial a ella. Había visto en los ojos del general terráneo el odio palpable a los de su raza. Y ahora se movía con libertad en sus dominios; de seguro se convertiría en una oscura sombra que la acecharía día y noche.

La tensión entre ambos guerreros, capaz de cortar el aire con su filo, fue notoria incluso para ella.

Sintió sus piernas adormecerse cuando subió el último peldaño de las escaleras y se internó en la cámara secreta, aguardando la llegada de los soldados. Tratando de recuperar el aire apoyó su frente en la débil estructura de madera que separaba la recamara con el salón de guerra.

Pequeñas gotas de sudor cubrieron sus sienes y su pecho subía y bajaba tratando de recobrar el aire y las fuerzas. Demasiadas sensaciones la embargaban, demasiados pensamientos venían a su mente

El recuerdo de aquel sueño aterrador, y la sensación de vacío y terror, explotaron de repente en su pecho. Aun no había hablado con Endymion. No tuvo la oportunidad, pues la llegada del general terráneo le hizo olvidar la angustia que Kaos había despertado en ella.

Debía investigar un poco más a su esposo. ¿Pero cómo hacerlo ahora que tendría a Ziosait pisándole los talones?

Endymion.

Se llevo un puño cerrado al pecho. Aun no lograba entender por completo a su esposo.

No había dudas de que el honor era el que guiaba su vida. Era fiel a su rey y luchaba con ahínco por causas justas. Pero Endymion era también como un cofre lleno de misterios.

Cuando lograba enfadarlo sus ojos azules se tornaban fríos como dos glaciares; se volvía hosco, altanero, indomable y sus palabras eran como un poderoso veneno que le carcomían el corazón. El sabía la manera exacta de hacerla enfadar con palabras hirientes y actitudes distantes, pero inevitablemente cuando estaba en sus brazos sentía que nada ni nadie podrían dañarla.

La noche anterior, en sus aposentos, prácticamente Endymion le suplicó que confiara en él. Se convirtió en el más tierno de los amantes. Había logrado que le confesara abiertamente cuán importante era él para ella, se había entregado nuevamente , incluso rompiendo el propio juramento que se impuso a la mañana siguiente en que la convirtió en su esposa.

Él había conquistado su corazón y sin embargo no podía evitar que las lágrimas se escurrieran con impotencia. Ahora que sabía que su corazón y su espada siempre pertenecerían a la guerra ¿Qué lugar quedaba para ella?

La puerta del salón de guerra se cerró con violencia. Se sintieron los pasos amortiguados, el sonidos de sus capas y las espadas desde el otro lado del muro donde Serenity los escuchaba.

Pegó los oídos lo suficiente para evitar perder detalles de la conversación. Aun seguía agitada, sin embargo la tensión que continuaba presente en la voz de Endymion, le impedía tranquilizarse y respirar con normalidad.

− Nunca jamás vuelvas a amenazarla en mi presencia.− El sonido sordo de un puño al impactar en la mesa de roble sobresalto a la princesa. Nunca lo había escuchado tan alterado, tan sacado de sí.− Maldita sea, ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando al levantar tu espada contra ella?

−Solo estoy cumpliendo las órdenes de Kamus, Endymion. Sus ordenes fueron explicitas, debo investigar exactamente qué demonios está ocurriendo en Milenio de Plata. Extraños sucesos se están llevando a cabo y Kamus está perdiendo la paciencia contigo.

− ¿Y te ha ordenado que le hagas daño a mi esposa? ¿Sabes lo que le hubiera ocurrido a tu pellejo si te hubieses atrevido a tocarla?. Ella es mi responsabilidad. Soy yo el que cuida de ella y el único que debe imponerle una penitencia si se lo merece.

Ziosait torció los labios. Una mueca que pareció ser una sonrisa si no hubiera estado teñida por la frialdad en su mirada.

−Ahora veo cual es el motivo que te mantiene tan distraído de tus obligaciones para tu rey. ¿Dónde estabas cuando se suponía que debías cuidar del niño? ¿Dónde estabas anoche cuando la presencia de Kaos se hizo sentir en todo milenio plateado?

−¡Estaba cumpliendo con mi deber! ¡Estaba investigando el incidente del príncipe Eliot, estaba…

- Todo eso ha despertado las dudas en nuestro rey de que un espía infiltrado en el palacio intenta sabotear los intentos de mantener en paz −interrumpió Ziosait elevando el tono de su voz sobre la de Endymion.− sumado al hecho de que casi pierdes al heredero selenita en un misterioso accidente… casi se puede predecir el corto tiempo que te queda al mando de estas tierras.

-Eliot está bien. Afortunadamente solo ha sido un susto el que se ha llevado y unas cuantas heridas leves.− se excusó Endymion, sintiéndose verdaderamente intimidado e interrogado; después de todo solo respondería a las inquietudes de su Rey. A nadie más. −Kamus sabe que soy su mejor vasallo y que jamás desobedecería sus órdenes. Anoche percibimos la extraña presencia y he merodeado por los alrededores sin encontrar ningún rastro de Kaos en los terrenos de Milenio de Plata. Tengo el perímetro completamente cubierto.

Una criada entro en el despacho y anuncio el banquete. Endymion ofreció a Ziosait asiento para alivianar la conversación y varias jarras con licores de malva se sirvieron para acompañar la comida.

Ziosait extendió ante él un mapa corroído y desgastado de Milenio de Plata y sus alrededores. Varias estrategias habían sido trazadas en él y casi se le hacia imposible distinguir los limites de sus territorios por la infinidad de líneas y escritos que estaban dibujados.

Endymion estudió el mapa que Ziosait le tendió con el rostro tenso y un silencio sepulcral. No se trataba de estrategias ideadas, sino de las bajas que habían sufrido los ejércitos terráneos. Endymion abrió los ojos alarmado. Eran los movimientos que él había trazado. Eran todas y cada una de sus tácticas de guerra frustradas.

—No puede ser.

−Tal como lo ven tus ojos. No hay trampas, Endymion. Todas y cada una de ellas siguen un mismo patrón, ¿Lo ves? Están siendo dirigidas desde el mismo milenio Plateado. ¿Que hay de tus espías? ¿Que es lo que ellos te han dicho?− preguntó Ziosait mirando alternativamente a Endymion y Neflyte quienes se intercambiaban sombrías miradas. −¿Sabe tu esposa lo que está ocurriendo?

− ¡A ella no la metas!− Endymion clavo su dorado puñal con incrustaciones de amatistas en la mesa con furia. La tensión inicial volvió a aparecer como respuesta al temor que sentía. ¿Realmente Serenity era ajena a lo que estaba ocurriendo? − No sabe absolutamente nada de todo esto, pero ese tal Diamante Silvermoon ha estado rondando. En cierto modo la he tenido prisionera entre estos muros tal y como Kamus me ha ordenado.− Endymion intentó disfrazar su mentira. Desde luego que Serenity ya no estaba recluida, pero Ziosait no tenía por qué saberlo. −Solo ha ido al templo de Selene con escolta y mi consentimiento.

−Estoy casi seguro de que Diamante Silvermoon está detrás de todo esto, inclusive del intento de asesinato del príncipe.− expresó Ziosait rascándose la barbilla.

−Y yo también. Es por eso que asigne a Malachite la misión de patrullar la zona.

−¡Oh, pero de eso ya no debes preocuparte, Endymion!. A pesar de que Kamus te ha nombrado señor de estas tierras me ha relegado el deber de confiscar milenio plateado, especialmente a la dama de la Luna, mi principal sospechosa.

Endymion se revolvió en su asiento. Era imposible contradecir las órdenes de Kamus y de persuadir al demonio que desistiera en el intento de vigilar a su princesa. Si Ziosait se encontraba en milenio palteado era por expresa voluntad de su rey. Y él jamás desobedeceria las ordenes.

-Por el momento atacaremos varios pueblos al sur de la Luna. Cuando hayamos limpiados todos esos sitios de la influencia de los Silvermoon el sudoeste de la luna le pertenecerá a Kamus y será mucho mas fácil gobernar estas tierras.

− ¿Cómo se supone que atacaremos? −preguntó Neflyte en un intento de que Endymion no se mostrar tan hostil − ¿Caerán Uno por uno o desplegaremos todas nuestras fuerzas sobre ellos?

− De ninguna manera, será arriesgado. Kamus desea que cada uno de vosotros tome estas dos.− Explicó el rubio general señalando sus objetivos. −Y que juntos ataquen la colonia de los Silvermoon al este.

− ¿Cuándo? −quiso saber Endymion. Las cosas al parecer no estaban saliendo nada bien. Se tendría que ausentar de Milenio plateado para involucrarse en una guerra a la cual ya no tenia intenciones de pertenecer; dejar sola a su esposa con Ziosait tampoco era una idea del todo agradable. Y ahora que las cosas parecían mejorar con su adorada princesa…

− Una semana. Máximo. − les recordó Ziosait. −Kaos se hace más fuerte y está avanzando sus ejércitos malignos por el oeste. Cuanto antes sea nuestra la Luna, nos encontraremos en mejores condiciones de enfrentarlo. Los Silvermoon serán aniquilados como insectos.

Endymion se dio cuenta de que los criados esperaban servir la cena. Poniéndose de pie invitó a Ziosait y Neflyte a reunirse con él en el patio y hablar con Jedite respecto a las provisiones y los hombres que se necesitaban para la misión.

* * *

Cuando hubo arreglado los asuntos pendientes, giró los talones y se dirigió hacia el corredor para direccionarse a las cocinas en busca de Serenity. Al atravesar el umbral que daba a las escaleras de la cocina, se encontró con ella bajando precipitadamente los peldaños. Tal era la prisa que llevaba que sus delicadas zapatillas se enredaron en la falda de su vestido y tropezó, cayendo en los brazos de su esposo quien la sostuvo muy firme mientras ella recuperaba la compostura.

—Serenity, ¿Estás bien? ¿Te has hecho daño?

Serenity bajó la cabeza de modo que Endymion no pudiera mirarla a los ojos. Entonces él se dio cuenta de que estaba respirando muy agitadamente y tenía gotas de sudor. Tratando de que su esposo no se alarmara del estado de pánico que la aquejaba clavó la humeda frente en su torso. Él reitero su pregunta.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

Endymion alzó la mano para levantarle la barbilla. Estaba un poco pálida y tenía la mirada un tanto esquiva.

− Me temo que he bajado las escaleras muy deprisa. Por eso respiro asi.

Estaba mintiendo. Endymion no tenía muy claro por qué ni respecto a qué, pero era capaz de distinguir la mentira con la facilidad con la que leía un mapa.

− Ven conmigo al banquete.

Serenity aceptó el brazo que le ofrecía. Una vez dentro, ella aspiró con fuerza el aire y lo dejó escapar. Recuperó el color de las mejillas, y Endymion la dejó allí para reunirse con Ziosait y Neflyte que lo estaban esperando.

Ya pensaría más tarde en aquello.

* * *

Serenity pidió permiso para retirarse. Había muchas cosas en las cuales ella debía pensar.

Kamus y su gente sospechaban que la presencia de Diamante en los terrenos del palacio, y la de un espía quien le trasmitía la información confidencial, eran los causantes de las bajas en los ejércitos de la Tierra. Endymion no creía que ella tuviera algo que ver con los ataques «¿Debía fiarse de la ignorancia de su esposo?»

Por desgracia, sus aposentos no le brindaron el consuelo que necesitaba, porque le imponían delante de los ojos más decisiones que debía tomar.

Se detuvo en el umbral de su alcoba y miró a su alrededor. La silla de su padre estaba a un lado y la cama a otro. « ¿Adónde debería ir?» A ella le parecía una farsa ocupar su sitio habitual en la butaca, completamente vestida, como hacía cada noche desde la llegada de Endymion. Se dio la vuelta y miró a Lita quien parecía tan confusa respecto a qué hacer como ella.

− Lita, ¿Me ayudarías a asearme y a cepillarme el cabello? Ya pensare luego en qué hacer... −

−Sí, como gustes— dijo la doncella cruzando la habitación para hacerse con los instrumentos que necesitaba.

Serenity contemplo su reflejo en el espejo dorado que tenía enfrente. Hacía dos meses que su vida había cambiado tanto que casi ni pudo reconocerse al observar nuevamente su imagen en completo reposo.

Los movimientos suaves y certeros de Lita lograron tranquilizar la tensión de su espalda. Serenity cerró los ojos y relajo el resto de los músculos del cuello mientras la doncella continuaba con la delicada tarea.

Ninguna de ellas se había percatado de que Endymion las observaba desde el umbral, apoyado en el marco de la puerta y escuchaba cada una de sus palabras.

− Es un buen hombre. −le susurró al oído. Serenity creyó que se estaba refiriendo a Neflyte hasta que continuo hablando en voz alta.

− He visto como trata a nuestra gente, Serenity. Creo que tienes suerte que sea tu esposo.

La princesa permaneció con los ojos cerrados desmenuzando las últimas palabras de su doncella. Entonces su voz se tiñó de melancolía. Sus delicados dedos tomaron una pequeña caja musical en forma de estrella y al abrirla la habitación se lleno de una melodía, tan dulce y triste como armoniosa.

− Pero mi padre…

− Serenity, sabes que ese hombre te hubiera vendido al mejor postor. –Bufó Lita, indignada. − Ambas sabemos a quién estabas destinada y como hubieran sido las cosas si el rey te hubiese entregado a ese horrible granuja.

Endymion escuchó atentamente aquellas últimas palabras. La sola idea de que haya pertenecido a otro hombre, antes que a él, le hizo revolver el estomago. Serenity era suya. Su cuerpo, sus besos, su alma y su inocencia le pertenecían solo a él y a nadie más. La ira se acumulo en su pecho y estuvo a punto de estallar en un arranque violento de furia, pero se contuvo. Por suerte había llegado a tiempo a su vida. _"Maldito selenita",_ pensó refiriéndose al rey Khonsu Silvermoon. Maldijo cientos de veces la posibilidad de que hubiese llegado lo suficientemente tarde.

Por su parte, Serenity no había vuelto a pensar en ese hombre al que su padre la había prometido. Jamás pudo hacerse la idea de un Diamante como algo más que su familia. Como su esposo.

Tal vez era ingenua al esperar que su primo dejara las cosas así como así. En especial, no lo creía capaz de reclamar sus derechos sobre ella luego de haber sido mancillada. Ningún caballero en su sano juicio querría a su lado a una joven deshonrada, especialmente por el enemigo.

Y ahora, pensando en ello, se daba cuenta de la clase de vida que hubiera tenido si otro hombre hubiera ocupado el lugar de Endymion. Sintió un escalofrío.

− Gracias, Lita−. Serenity permaneció en silencio, en un estado de relajación que le ayudo a sacar aquellos horribles pensamientos. « ¿Hubiera sido Diamante un esposo tierno y considerado como el terráneo?»

Tras unos minutos de silencio Lita sacudió suavemente a su princesa por los hombros.

−Serenity, el está aquí.

Serenity se dio cuenta de que Endymion estaba realmente allí, en el umbral, observándola con una intensidad que casi la atemorizaba. Se le secó la boca y tragó saliva varias veces. La caja musical que reposaba en sus manos se le escapo de entre los dedos estrellandose en la alfombra y el cuarto quedó en silencio.

«¿Qué tanto las había escuchado?» Endymion se acercó a ella enérgicamente, imitando el caminar felino de un mortífago cazador. De pie, a sus espaldas, serenity observó por el reflejo del espejo que en sus ojos se libraba una brutal batalla de sentimientos que no podia disimular. Dudas, temor, enojo.

Esperó de su parte algún tipo de reproche; ¿Tal vez habia hablado de más?, ¿tal vez él escuchó informacion que nunca debió ser revelada?. Esperó muy quieta en su lugar a que él hablara primero. De seguro le preguntaria algo al respecto, de seguro quería saber un poco más sobre su pasado y sobre Diamante. Entonces ella deberia confesar la verdad.

Pero aun no era el momento de escapar, no podía terminar todo asi... aún no_. _

Su reaccion fue de sorpresa cuando Endymion le quitó el cepillo de las manos a Lita y empezó a deshacer él mismo con delicadeza los enredos de sus largos cabellos. La extraña expresión en su cara le hizo preguntarse por el motivo de su comportamiento. Un comportamiento demasiado extraño para ser verdad.

− ¿N-No te importa cepillarme el pelo?− preguntó con suavidad, casi con recelo −Sólo una dama o su doncella se preocupan por esta tarea. Nunca antes había imaginado que a un hombre le gustara hacerlo.

− Me gusta sentir tu cabello en mi piel –respondió al fin, como en un susurro en su oído izquierdo, levantando un mechón y dejando que se deslizara entre sus dedos−. Son como hilos de oro.

Ella sonrió ante las hermosas palabras, sorprendida por el inesperado aspecto de su personalidad. Vaya con el guerrero, pensó dentro suyo. Qué distinto era su esposo al del hombre que ella creía que era.

Olvidando que Lita los estaba observando, Endymion se inclinó sobre Serenity y la besó con intensidad. Lita se aclaró la garganta. Y él se dirigió a ella con un brillo audaz en la mirada.

− Neflyte te espera en las escaleras.

− Lita, no…

Serenity trató de impedir que su preciada doncella se dirigiera al encuentro con Sir Neflyte, pero a juzgar por el mismo rostro radiante de la muchacha, supo que ya era tarde. Lita avanzó de prisa hacia la salida y Endymion retuvo a Serenity apresándola en sus brazos y atrayéndola hacia sí, para impedir que la princesa corriera tras ella.

− Están enamorados de verdad.

− ¿Y tú que sabes del amor? Neflyte es solo un mercenario que vive a costa de los favores de tu rey y odia a los de mi raza. ¿Cuál es el destino que le espera a mi querida Lita si él la aleja de mi lado?- rezongó Serenity, rompiendo el tierno abrazo de su esposo y dirigiéndose furiosa hacia el enorme balcón de la habitación principal.

Endymion resopló el mechon de cabello que le caía sobre la frente y la siguió hacia el exterior del cuarto. La noche estaba estrellada y los astros, suspendidos en el infinito, adornaban la bóveda azul nocturna, de un azul tan cobalto como sus ojos. Al salir al balcón, encontró a la princesa con sus manos apoyadas en el frio barandal de concreto y una mirada pensativa hacia los rosales.

−Tienen lugar aquí en Milenio de plata para casarse, pero no se animan a pedir tu consentimiento. Temen que los separes para siempre.

Aquel anuncio fue casi como una bofetada. Le dolía que Lita no hubiere confiado en ella. Había subestimado los sentimientos de su mejor amiga confundiéndolos con pasión. Trato de no pensar ya en el dolor que le producía haber sido hecha a un lado. Y se sintió una tonta egoísta por solo pensar en ella misma. Después de todo, Lita también tenía derecho a ser feliz.

Miro a Endymion con dificultad.

−Ahora tú eres el que manda aqui. Mi permiso no es necesario.

− ¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Es tu doncella!− Se acercó y le sujetó con fuerza las manos entre las suyas, como si tuviera miedo de que se las quitara. −Mírame Serenity, ¿De verdad me crees capaz de consentir ese matrimonio sabiendo que Lita es más que tu doncella?

Ella negó con la cabeza muy suavemente. Se negó a creer en la posibilidad de que así lo hiciera.

−Eres mi esposa, la princesa de Milenio de Plata, tienes tanto o más derechos que yo a gobernar esta nación ya a su gente. Lo único que tienes que hacer es tomar tu lugar a mi lado.

−Para ti es sencillo-. Allí a su lado, mientras le ofrecía todo lo que ella había querido siempre tener, Serenity no encontró la fuerza para negarse. Se le formó un nudo en la garganta y no fue capaz de articular palabra. Endymion abrió los brazos y sin oponer resistencia se dejo abrazar.

−No, no lo es. Pero me harías muy feliz si lo intentaras... −

Se sintió rodeada por su fuerza, y por primera vez, se permitió sentir una cierta esperanza de que las cosas funcionarían entre ellos. Serenity notó sus manos acariciándole el cabello y le deslizó las suyas por la cintura, abrazándolo a su vez.

− ¿Lo ves? Este es tu lugar, Serenity. Junto a mi corazón.

Recostó la cabeza en su pecho y escuchó, o mejor dicho, sintió su corazón latiendo allí con fuerza. Su cuerpo era puro músculo bajo sus manos, y Serenity permitió que algo de su fortaleza pasara a ella y llenara su alma y su corazón.

Permaneció callada y muy quieta en el momento en que la mano de Endymion aferro su barbilla. Sus dedos cubrieron una de sus mejillas y su pulgar se exten dió a través de la otra. Volvió a quedar sorprendida al ser consciente de la gentileza que había en él, a pesar de su abrumador tamaño. Su cálido aliento acaricio su cara y sintió su cercanía. Le pareció que pasaba una eternidad antes de que sus labios tocaran los suyos en un beso tan tierno, tan exquisito, que sus ojos se cerraron intentando grabar en su mente las increíbles sensaciones que solo él podía provocarle. Nunca hubiera imaginado que pudiese existir tanta ternura en un guerrero.. Todo en él parecía duro, pero sus labios eran increíblemente sua ves mientras se movían sobre los suyos en un vaivén irresistible.

El dulce sabor de su boca, su entusiasta respuesta le hicieron desear a Endymion seguir besándola durante mucho más tiempo. « _Ni toda una vida alcanzaría para olvidar el sabor de sus labios...» _Tocar a Serenity, la aterciopelada calidez de su piel, los suaves contornos de su cara, su sedoso cabello, todas esas sensaciones lo mantuvieron satisfecho durante un tiempo. Un tiempo demasiado corto en el que deseo mucho más que atrapar sus labios y despojarle de su néctar.

− ¿Cómo lo haces?− preguntó ella, extasiada, tras romper ese beso que casi le quita aliento.

− Uhm….- Respondió Endymion desorientado. Su boca trató desesperadamente de saborear tanta dulzura como fuera posible antes de ser apartado. De repente se sintió el ser más desdichado del universo. Cielos, necesitaba a Serenity una vez más.

− ¿Cómo haces para tentarme y robarme el alma con tan solo un beso?... A veces me pregunto por qué eres tan distinto conmigo entre estas cuatro paredes. Estás lleno de misterios, casi puedo decir que no te conozco del todo y sin embargo… no puedo negarme a tus caricias.

Cuando él abrió sus ojos para mirarla nada de calma se reflejaba en ellos. El feroz y primario deseo en su mirada casi la hizo retroceder un paso. Solo ella era capaz de enloquecerlo a ese extremo; de volverlo una bestia indomable incapaz de controlar su deseo. Dios, ¿Qué le había hecho Serenity? ¿Qué poderoso influjo le había arrojado para que maldijera su poco autodominio; aquel que le impedía tomarla con toda la urgente y dulce ferocidad que sentía?

Serenity dejó que su mirada paseara con detenimiento por el cuerpo de Endymion una vez más. Era un gigante; su pecho era al menos el doble de ancho que el suyo y sus brazos poseían poderosos músculos que la podían aplastar, como si estuvieran esculpidos en acero fundido. Sus piernas eran tan gruesas como troncos de árboles, sólidas y musculosas, como el resto de su cuerpo. La visión de tanta fuerza y poder era casi abrumadora. Todavía existía un cierto recelo en ella hacia su esposo, la incertidumbre de no saber si alguna vez usaría esa fuerza en su contra, especialmente luego de que él descubriera que ella era una...una

Espía.

* * *

Una sombra de terror atravesó su mirada.

Algo malo le sucedía y Endymion lo advirtio en sus ojos y la tensa postura que adoptó al alejarse bruscamente de sus brazos.

La inseguridad se apodero del guerrero como una ola. La furia y el descontento que sintió parado allí en el umbral de su habitación cuando las escuchó hablar, volvió a impactar en su vientre._ «¿Era posible?, ¿Acaso veía duda y temor en sus pupilas? No podía ser cierto. Llevaban muchas semanas de conocerse, pero esa mirada ni siquiera estuvo presente el día en que la amenazó de muerte para que accediera a convertirse en su esposa.»_

¿Y si el motivo de tanta melancolía era ese matrimonio que su padre había arreglado alguna vez antes de que el irrumpiera en su vida? ¿y si en realidad ella si deseaba contraer matrimonio con otro hombre? ¿Y si lo odiaba por ser un maldito bastardo que la tomo por la fuerza?

A fin de cuentas ¿Que podía ella esperarse de un sanguinario guerrero que un día capturo a sus hermanos, la tomo por la fuerza y le arrebató la honrra cuando ella ya tenía a alguien predestinado para unir su vida en matrimonio? Las cosas no se sucedieron en aquel entonces de la mejor manera, pero nunca era tarde para volver a empezar. Le demostraría que él no era ningún bruto, un insensible sin corazón. Odiaba que ella lo mirase con temor, preferiría mil veces enfrentarse a su furia, a su indiferencia. Estaba demasiado presionado « ¿Qué demonios debía hacer o decirle para que ya no rehuyera más de él? » Las barreras a su corazón habían sido destruidas, pero ella seguía resistiéndose.

_« Si fuera tan fácil leer tus pensamientos…»_ pensó, mientras pasaba su mano peinandose el cabello hacia atrás con nerviosismo. Sus manos le sudaban. Debia actuar de prisa o la perderia una vez más.

—Te quiero, Serenity— Le dijo acercandose impulsivamente hacia ella, sosteniendo su rostro entre las manos. —No te lo dije anoche, pero quiero que lo sepas.

−¿Como puedes decirme una cosa así? — Serenity bajo la mirada. Intentaba disfrazar una lagrima que amenazaba escaparsele de los ojos. Endymion intentaba manipularla una ves más y se odiaba por no poner demasiada resistencia. —Sabes que no significo nada mas en tu vida que un matrimonio por la fuerza. Lo unico que quieres tu de mí es convertirme en tu distraccion en la cama. Lo dejaste muy claro para mi esta mañana, yo no puedo ocupar un lugar en tu corazón.

Endymion masculló sus ultimas palabras. Y se dibujo en sus labios una media-sonrisa audaz y comprensiva. _«¿Con que era eso?»_ Sintio renacer la esperanza, como la sensacion de haber hallado una luz al final de un pasillo. Realmente desconocia el impacto de sus palabras y ahora comprendía el motivo de tanta tristeza. Debia ser cuidadoso con ella_ ¿Cómo no había podido verlo?_ Para tener a Serenity solo debia sincerarse consigo mismo.

_«_O_h Dios, ¡por que las mujeres tienen que ser tan complicadas!»_

—Ni yo mismo lo entiendo, pero es así. — Sonrió aliviado. _«Entonces ella no lo odiaba. Entonces si habia una esperanza», _pensó. —Cuando te negaste a casarte conmigo aquel día y debía aniquilarte en ese mismo instante, supe que jamás podría hacerlo. Me hubiese arrancado las manos antes de haberte provocado tan solo un rasguño. Perdoname si hablé de màs esta mañana, pero te reirias de mí si te confesara que tuve mucho miedo.

—¿Miedo tu?— preguntó encogiendose de hombros. —¿Como puede tener miedo un guerrero tan feroz al servicio de Erusión?

—Oh, creeme que sí.— Se detuvo, para luego agregar. —Cuando Ziosait se abalanzó sobre ti esta mañana, sentí que mi mundo se acababa.

Serenity dejó que continuara hablando._ ¿Era posible que Endymion sintiera miedo de perderla?_ Jamas se le hubiera cruzado por la mente que Endymion actuara bajo los efectos del temor. —Perdoname si dije algo que doliera. Pero debia dejarle bien en claro a Ziosait quien es el que manda ahora en estas tierras. No puedo dejar que mi principal oponente descubra cual es mi punto debil. Pero creo que ya es tarde.— Sonrió resignado mientras le acomodaba un rubio mechón de cabello detras de su oreja.

—¿Tu oponente?— Serenity llevó uno de sus dedos a los labios pensativa. _«Vaya si ese hombre era misterioso. »_

Endymion ensombrecio la mirada mientras evaluaba sus palabras. —Tengo demasiados enemigos, Serenity. Haberme convetido en señor de Milenio plateado solo ha contribuido a aumentar el malestar entre los generales de la Tierra. Buscarán la manera de sabotearme y atacarán por mi`parte debil. Por eso necesito que creas en mí, necesito que estes de mi lado. Eres mía, Serenity ¡mía!... Eres mía y yo protejo lo que es mío. Aun si eso significa poner en mi contra a toda la corte de Kamus para que permanezcas a salvo.

Le estaba diciendo la verdad. En su corazón, Serenity supo que la protegería con su vida. Y ella pensaba pagárselo traicionándolo. La culpa, decidió Serenity, era la más desagradable de las emociones. Sería mucho más fácil vivir con su decisión si Endymion fuera un hombre cruel, un hombre no mejor que su familia, un hombre que a quien no le importara que ella estuviera de su lado. El no se merecía a alguien que fingiera ser su esposa y que luego correría a traicionarlo con los Silvermoon.

− ¿Hablas en serio?− Serenity se quedó completamente inmóvil mascullando sus palabras, sintiendo como una extraña sensacion de vacio se apoderaba de su corazon. luego giró sobre sus talones dándole la espalda y enterró su rostro en ambas manos sintiendo que su estomago daba un vuelco. «¿Recordaría aquellas mismas palabras el día en que el terraneo descubriera su traición?»

Mientras él lo daba todo para que ella fuera dichosa, mientras la colmaba de cariño hasta los límites inimaginables, ella daba tan poco. Y no conforme con ello, le mentia. Por trasmitirle informacion a Diamante, era ella su principal enemiga.

Endymion oyó sus apagados sollozos. Se preguntó por que sentía la necesidad de consolarla. «_ ¿Qué es lo que había dicho de malo?»_

− ¡Por supuesto! Que el cielo y las estrellas me impidan mentirte si lo estoy haciendo. ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Es que acaso te he roto alguna vez una promesa? ¿No merezco acaso que me abras tu corazón de una vez por todas, que confíes en mí?

—No es eso.− le aseguró, sorbiendo lagrimas saladas que se le escurrian por los ojos − Lloro porque nunca nadie jamás me dijo palabras tan bonitas. Nunca nadie jamás me hizo sentir tanta seguridad como la que tu me brindas. Aun si todo lo que me dijeras fuera una vil mentira, creo que esperas mucho de esta esposa que no puede ni debe corresponderte.

Endymion no sabía si reía o lloraba, ni el mismo supo describir en ese entonces sus sentimientos. Algo explotaba en su pecho con ímpetu y violencia. Camino hacia ella y en dos zancadas la sujeto con fuerza, oprimiéndola contra su cuerpo cpmo si su vida pendiera de ello.

Ella murmuró algo contra su pecho. Endymion le levantó la barbilla y esperó a que lo mirara. Le maravillaba lo increíblemente bella que se guía siendo pese a las lágrimas.

- No importa cuanto tiempo te lleve dejar de odiarme, pequeña. No importa cuanto tiempo demores en abrirme tu corazon. Aunque se me vallan las fuerzas en ello, yo te enseñaré a quererme. Por que te amo. Te amo.

* * *

La noche estaba fresca, pero el calor de sus cuerpos los arropaba como un tibio sudario a su alrededor. Las luciernagas titilaban alegremente confundiendo su brillo con la de las estrellas. El corazon de la princesa latía a toda prisa mientra su mente poco a poco quedaba en silencio y se aquietaba. Tal vez él tenía razon en aquella ocacion cuando le dijo que era hora de apartar los pensamientos. De escuchar al corazon:

_« Aunque no quiera reconocerlo me tienes atrapada. ¡No es justo! ¡Ni siquiera te conozco del todo! El destino nos ha he cho marido y mujer pero yo no solo estoy enamorada de ti. Sino que tambien te amo... »_

¿Cómo había aprendido tan pronto a amar a un desconocido? Esas cosas sólo ocurren en los cuentos de hadas. El amor era un sentimiento de lo más curioso: el mismo Endymion sin ir más lejos, asegura ba amarla aún sabiendo que ella nunca habría accedido a casarse con él si no hubiera sido bajo el efecto de una amenaza. Aún no sabiendo que ella tambien le mentiría...

Pero ahora ¿todo se habia tornado completamente diferente? Ya no podia seguir mintiendose. En todo ese tiempo ella solo luchaba contra su orgullo. Amar a un terraneo. ¿Como no hacerlo cuando fue todo lo que siempre quiso?

Endymion casi sonrió ante el destello de fuego en los ojos de su joven esposa. Era buena señal. Las lágrimas se secarían pronto…

—Bésame, Endymion—le rogó, apretándose contra su cuerpo—. Bésame, por favor. Necesito sentir que todo lo que me dices no es tan solo una mentira.

Serenity trató de decirle entre besos enloquecedores tantas cosas, pero Endymion le quitaba el aliento una y mil veces mientras la levantaba envolviendola en sus brazos y la conducia al interior del cuarto sin romper las caricias. Ambos jadearon ante la sensación de tanta piel sedienta. Ante la dulce espectativa de lo que pasaria a continuacion.

La llevó hasta la cama y, despacio, la fue bajando hasta ponerla sobre sus pies haciendo que su cuerpo se deslizara íntimamente a lo largo del suyo. Sujetándose con una mano a la cama, la tendió y la cubrió con su cuerpo desaciendose de sus ropajes con sensualidad primero él y luego ella. El fuego le proporcionaba la suficiente luz para ver su perfección, logrando que la piel de Serenity adquiriera la tonalidad del oro líquido.

−bella...

Pronunció aquella palabra con reverencia y su mirada la recorrió por en tero una vez más. Serenity era la criatura más perfecta que hubiese tenido jamás la dicha de acariciar. Si, era pequeña, pero su cuerpo no tenia nada de aniñado. Sus curvas femeninas habian sido cincelads para las manos de un hombre. Las suyas. Ardia en deseos de tocarla. Pero un ardor aun mayor que el de sus entrañas le indicó que ya no .podia seguir torturandose de aquella manera.

Hicieron el amor con desesperación al principio y luego muy lentamente al final. No solo le demostró con sus besos que no se trataba de una mentira. No. Ambos se entregaron haciendo de la union de sus cuerpos tal vez un nuevo comienzo.

Aun conteniendo lagrimas viejas y lejanas que poco a poco se evaporaban los ojos color turquesas de Serenity lo miraban con ternura y sensualidad. Su cabello, revuelto en algún momento por sus manos, se esparcía en una brillante oleada dorada por las almohadas y su mirada, fija y maravillada, todavía seguia reflejando la inocencia del primer día. Esa inocencia que lo volvía loco.

− Hebras de oro −murmuró contra sus labios, mientras deslizaba los dorados cabellos entre sus dedos.

− ¿Endymion…?- murmuró ella cerrando sus parpados con pesadumbre, acurrucandose sobre el pecho calido y desnudo del guerrero.

Debía armarse de mucho valor y escoger cuidadosamente cada una de sus palabras para afrontar lo que le confesaría a continuacion −Hay algo que debo decirte...

− Shhh, me lo diras mañana.

−¿Pero y si mañana despierto y esto resultara ser un sueño?

−¿Te parece esto un sueño?- Endymion bajó la vista hacia ella; parecía sorprendido y muy serio, más que de costumbre. -Umh, ¿Que es lo gracioso, por que sonries?- Quiso saber cuando la risa cantarina de Serenity llegó endulzando suavemente a sus oidos.

− Nada. Es solo tu voz que me hace cosquillas aquí.− Le señaló con timidez su corazón.

Serenity se incorporo con lentitud haciendo que las sabanas bordadas se deslizaran sensualmente a lo largo de su torso desnudo dejando a la vista la perfeccion de su piel de porcelana. _¿Que debia hacer?, ¿Seria apropiado confesarse en un momento asi?, ¿Debia hablar o simplemente callar tan solo una sola noche mas...?_

Su mirada se cruzó con dos estanques azules que la observaban con ternura, con adoracion. Al fin volvió a hablar, rompiendo el encanto de aquel corto silencio.

−¿Crees que… crees que algún día podrías enseñarme a amarte con tanta intensidad, con esta misma locura?- Tuvo que tragar saliva varias veces, su voz sonaba extrañamente ronca y suplicante. Ni ella misma comprendia totalmente el sentido de aquellas palabras que se le escaparon de los labios, pero el efecto que tuvieron en su esposo fue como el tibio balsamo en la llaga abierta.

Endymion sonrió iluminando por completo su rostro. La atrajo gentilmente hacia su torso desnudo y la colocó debajo suyo tomandola prisionera entre sus brazos y sin escapatoria. No soportaba permancer alejado de su tibieza demasiado tiempo. Ella se habia convertido en su droga, en su insoportable necesidad.

−Si llamas a esto una locura es por que hay tantas cosas que debes aprender todavía, pequeña. Hay muchas cosas que un hombre puede hacerle a una mujer y una mujer a un hombre para hacerle perder la cordura.Y yo puedo enseñarte− le señaló, apretandola más y mas contra las sabanas −Claro, si me lo permites.

— N-no me estaba refiendo a eso, Endymion— las mejillas de la princesa se tiñeron del color de las amapolas y desvió a un lado la mirada. —Pero ya que insistes, ¿Podrias esta noche enseñarme alguna?

Endymion observo el brillo travieso en la mirada de su esposa.

Ya le enseñaría él a esa niña muchas cosas que podían hacer un hombre y una mujer antes de dormirse aquella noche...

−Sus deseos son mis ordenes, princesa.

…

_(continuará...)_

_Muajaja, Lamento la demora mis niñas bellas. ojala no esten muy enfadadas conmigo, snif snif. Pero ya ven mejor tarde que nunca. Espero que haya sido de su agrado._

_me despìdo, a todas las que leen muchas gracias por sus rw! prometo responderles en el proximo capi!_

_saluditos._

_vicky _


End file.
